


Kevin's bizarre adventure: The ruby sunrise

by Imaginative_man69



Series: K's Bizarre Adventure [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, South Park, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_man69/pseuds/Imaginative_man69
Summary: A man that is tired of his weakness ruling over his life, but when a stranger offers him something that give him power, the young man embarks on journey with the stranger and co. to attain power in hopes of becoming God!
Series: K's Bizarre Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this story out, i hope you enjoy, and feel free to critique me.

KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE   
ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出

OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica 

0:40-2:30

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick (Kenny’s older brother) struggling with his mental delay. A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination.   
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal (The goth kid with the cane) and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett (The kid from the pre-school episode) is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth. They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle  
7:55-8:26  
The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him. And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap. A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle. The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

End of Opening. 

Episode 1: The beryl stone

The scene starts off with an outside view of an Italian restaurant, the scene then switches to a man with a green suit with holes playing the piano, a blond headed man dressed in a black suit with lady bug broaches and an open heart chest. He is sitting in a chair enjoying a meal of Pizza Margherita. The young blond man looks up as the door opens. Two people entered, one was man with purple turtle neck that had mid rift cut off, exposing his abdomen. A diagonal grid hat with an arrow pointed down. A tiger striped pair of pants, leather belt, and black boots that reached to just beneath his knees. Next to him was a woman with brunette bangs, she was dressed in Neon green and black polka dot wolf and badger shirt with a black bow tied around her midriff, her pants were of the same design, and she wore Romanesque sandals where the backs reached near her back knee. Her name, was Karen McCormick. She was the youngest and only daughter of Stuart and Carol McCormick. She was also the younger sister of Kevin and Kenny McCormick. She was sent to an alternate universe to her on how to use her Stand. 

https://res.cloudinary.com/wolfandbadger/image/upload/s--cXK9sETV--/q_auto:eco/products/upeqh1zmpu5okfyvbmep

https://contestimg.wish.com/api/webimage/58d4ce0e7e54a22b8b1216ed-large.jpg?cache_buster=ec73d2dce9569693a89579fa7ab7f5eb

  
 **Guido Mista** : Ok, that will do for right now. Let’s go get something to eat. What would like?

  
 **Karen McCormick** : Spaghetti alle vongole.

  
 **Mista:** That sounds about nice, Oi, three orders of Spaghetti alle vongole’s.

  
Karen gave Mista a weird look.

  
 **Karen** : Three? Really? 

  
**Mista** : Hey, 2 squared is 4.

  
 **Karen** : But three is close to 4.

  
Mista was silent.

  
 **Mista** with a stern voice: You know we can skip lunch all together and go back straight to training. 

  
**Karen pinching the bridge of her nose responding with a tone an annoyed tone:** No, *Sighs* Three is fine. 

  
**Mista** : Yeah, that’s what I Thought. 

  
The two of them sat down with the man dressed in black. The man in black was a leader of a Mafioso gang called, “Passione.” His name is Giorno Giovanna. A young man in his mid 20s, the youngster has helped kept drugs out of Italy. He is known to be the one of the most respected men in Italy.   
**Giorno Giovanna** : So, Ragazza, How is the training coming?

  
 **Mista** : She’s doing well, her skills are improving and her reaction time is getting better. Hell before she knows it, she might be able to go one on one against your Golden Experience. 

  
Girono smirked as he took a sip from his Gin and Tonic.   
**Girono** : Doesn’t mean she will win. By the way, Karen, I have a question. 

  
**Karen** : Yes, Capo dei capi (Godfather).

  
 **Giorno** : No need to call me that. You can call me Giorno. 

  
**Karen** : Si, Giorno.

  
 **Giorno:** Do you mind if you tell me the story of your brothers, and how this whole debacle began? 

  
Karen took a sip of her white whine and looked at her food. It somewhat pained her to remember. Giorno saw this, and was about to apologize.  
 **Karen:** I will tell you, but it’s a long story. So I will tell you about the first half today, and the second half of it tomorrow. 

  
Giorno: I understand.   
**Karen** : it was 1 year ago…

A Coyote bus was driving on Colorado State Highway 2 from Denver to South park. On that bus was a young man, aged 19, he had blonde hair, a tattoo on each arm, he was dressed in a red flannel jacket, blue tea-shirt with the word “Diamond” written on it. His blue pants were riddled with holes, and his shoes were suede black. He was looking out the window to the fields of the Colorado land. His reflection showed him to be smoking a cigarette. The camera pans over to his hand, holding a bag of gems. He reached into his right pocket and pulls out a picture of a young Scruffy man. He looked at it. It was a picture of Kevin McCormick. When the bus arrived at its destination, the young man got off with the crowd of people. He went to get his luggage, and called for an uber. The next scene shows the man in the car, being driven to the former SoDoSopa area.   
The next scene shows the house of the McCormicks. There was screaming inside the house. 

  
**Stuart McCormick** : You little drunk son of a bitch! You think you’re nuff of a man to take me on!?

  
 **Kevin McCormick** : You damn right you stupid fag!

  
 **Carol McCormick standing between them trying to break them up** : You two stop! You’re both drunk sons of bitches! NOW BREAK IT UP NOW!!

  
 **Stuart:** Out of my way bitch!

  
Stuart Slapped Carol out of the way. She landed on the floor. This greatly angered Kevin, and out of a drunken rage launched at his father. The young man tackled the old drunk, pinning him on the floor. The son proceeded to beat up the father, as the old man couldn’t block his sons blows.  
 ***SCREAMS***

  
The camera switches over to Kenny and Karen. Karen holding onto Kenny, witnessing the mayhem.

  
 **Kenny McCormick** : What the hell is going on!?

  
 **Carol getting up:** Your brother and father are drunk again, Kenny you pull your brother off your father, and I will hold him back. 

Kenny ran over to his brother trying to pull him off. 

  
**Kenny:** Kevin, what the hell man? Get off of him!

  
 **Kevin:** This son of a bitch punched our mama. 

Kenny finally managed to pull his brother off of his father. Carol also managed to restrain her husband. 

  
**Carol:** Break it up you two! Kevin, go to your room! 

Kevin yelled and stormed off to his room. Kenny followed him down the corridor. Kevin slammed his door and locked, Kenny pounded on it to let him in.  
 **Kenny:** *BANG BANG BANG* Kevin open the door! *BANG BANG BANG* KEVIN OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!

  
 **Kevin walking back and forth:** Piss off Kenny! You little cowardice shit. You saw what he did!

  
 **Kenny** : Saw who did what?

  
 **Kevin** : That bastard, hitting our mother, and yet you let him get away? You Coward piece of shit! 

  
**Kenny** : Listen Kevin, I hate when he does that too, but you know mom fights back!

  
 **Kevin:** SHUT UP! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL!!!

  
 **Kenny** : KEVIN CALM DOWN! YOU ARE HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!

  
 **Kevin** : YOU SHUT UP, YOU DUMB LITTLE SHIT! I HATE YOU! YOU AND THAT LITTLE WHORE!

  
 **Kenny:** *BANG* YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH! YOU CAN TALK ILL OF YOUR FATHER AND ME ALL YOU WANT! BUT YOU DON’T EVER CALL YOUR LITTLE SISTER A WHORE!

Kevin fell to his knees and held his hands on his head.

  
 **Kevin** : SHUT UP! SHUT UP! PISS OFF! I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS!I HATE ALL OF THIS! MY HEAD! MY HEAD CAN’T THINK! IT SUCKS!

A minute of silence. 

  
**Kevin crying:** It’s not fun, Kenny. My head doesn’t think right. *sniffs sinffs* it sucks. I wish I were like you and Karen. *sniffs.*

Kenny sighed, looking down at his feet.   
**Kenny** : Yeah. Yeah, I understand. Listen, Kevin, it will get better. I promise… I love you bro.

  
Kenny left. Kevin cried softly to himself, he bit his lip hard enough that it bled. A drop of blood stained the carpet. 

  
**???** : Want to better your cognitive ability?

Kevin shot up and looked behind him to his widow. Standing outside of the window was a man that had crossed paths with Kevin’s brother Kenny once before. Trent Boyett. 

  
**Trent Boyett** : Kevin McCormick, born in 1986, age 24, eldest son of Stuart and Carol McCormick. Brother to Karen and Kenny McCormick. 

  
**Kevin** : Wh-Who the hell are you? Get out before I beat your ass. 

Trent climbed over his window, entering the young man’s living quarters.   
**Kevin** : GET OUT OF HERE!

  
 **Trent** : You suffer from an unknown mental handicap, possible due to your mother drinking for the first 4 months of her pregnancy, or the fact you fell on your head twice. You also seem to be in an emotional and physical abusive relationship with your father, and you wish to escape.

Kevin raised a brow when he heard the words “You wish to escape.” He calmed his tone down, but was still on the defensive to the stranger in his room. 

  
**Trent walking slowly to Kevin** : I’ll ask you again. Do you want to increase your cognitive ability?

Kevin seemed confused by what Trent was saying.   
**Trent:** Sorry, let me rephrase that. Do you wish to become smarter and be able to think clearly?

Kevin was hesitant to answer. 

  
**Kevin:** Uh, yeah. Yeah, yeah. I want to be smarter! Thinking well. 

Trent reached in his left pocket and pulled a little burlap sac bag. He opened the bag, and pulled out a small Beryl gem. And holding it with the tips of his fingers 

  
**Trent** : This Gem, holds all the cures to your problems.

*Eye catcher appears of Trent Boyette. His stats are listed.   
Strength: ???  
Speed:???  
Defense: ???  
Precision: ???  
Development Potential: C  
Eye catcher returns with the same stat and character*

  
 **Trent holding the gem between his fingers** : This gem, holds all the cures to your problems. 

The little gem shined, catching the eye of Kevin McCormick. He slowly gave Trent his open paw. Trent dropped the gem in his hand. Kevin looked at it, the brightness of the gem increased, until it suddenly stopped.   
**Kevin** : Why did it stop? How is this suppose to hel-

The Gem shinned again, this time like the sun, then in slowly seeped in his skin. Kevin began freak out.

  
 **Kevin** : Gah, What the hell is happening?

  
 **Trent:** Relax, let it work its magic. 

The gem light shinned throughout his body. Kevin tried to scream, but his larynx felt as if they were burnt to a crisp, allowing only a ghastly scream. Kevin closed his eyes. When he opened them he was in a white void. He then regained his vision, he saw differently.   
The thoughts in his head were clear, and he became more cognizant of the world around him. 

  
**Kevin:** My, God What is this feeling? I feel, I feel, I feel alive! My thoughts, my emotions, they feel stable. I feel… I feel, happy. Thank you, uh, I didn’t get your name.

  
 **Trent:** Trent Boyett, I am a former colleague of your younger brother. 

Kevin was looking at his hands, smiling. 

  
**Kevin:** You know Kenny?

  
 **Trent:** Yeah, but we are not on good terms. Listen, I am not here for to talk about your brother. I have been sent here to gather some comrades for a quest.

Kevin looked at Trent with a quizzical expression.

  
**Kevin:** Quest? Quest for what?

  
 **Trent** : The 5 sacred gems. You see, I got these beryl gems in an alternate universe, using a book I have in my luggage. Listen I know this all sounds weird bu-

  
 **Kevin** : Oh, no I believe you. Yeah, uh, a diamond seeped into my skin and my cognitive ability has improved. So, yeah, I can believe it. 

Trent was surprised, but delighted, by Kevin’s acceptance. 

  
**Kevin** : So, explain this alternate dimension. 

Trent sat down on his bed and began to explain the various dimensions. There are 3 different books, one to travel alternate universe, one to travel through the past and future, and the third that resets the world and makes an alternate one. With each universe there are 5 gems, three of which have already been collected, the other two are still have yet to be discovered. Then there were the arrows, 10 each. 2 that have been collected, 3 of which was destroyed, the other 5 were rumored to be a myth, but some, such as Trent, believed they existed. Two of the gems can be embedded in one certain arrow, creating a powerful weapon. Trent told Kevin that if one were to achieve all of this, they become Theee-Mou (God-Man) making them the most powerful person in existence. A deity, amongst mortals. This tail enthralled Kevin, he became interested. He wanted to leave his old life, and become something of himself. 

  
**Trent** : So, that about sums it up. I already have 3 friends with me, but legend says that 7 or more people should go, as it better their chances of survival. Let me tell you Kevin, what I have witnessed, has been nothing but horror and pain. Knowing this, will you still join me?

Silence fell upon them.

  
 **Kevin:** Yes, Yes I will, Trent. 

Trent smirked.

  
 **Trent:** Good, now if you will excuse me, I must leave, I have to meet another man. So, I will see you tomorrow? Stark pond sounds good?

  
 **Kevin:** Yeah! 

  
**Trent smiling:** Good, oh by the way before I leave, that gem gives you the power of super strength, and other cool shit I will explain to you later. You should try them out. I have a perfect person in mind. 

With that, Trent left the boy's room.  
Kevin clenched his left fist and looked at it. He knew exactly what Trent meant by “perfect person.”  
The next scene transitions over to Stuart in the living room watching tv. The camera pans over to Kevin. Stuart notices him, and puts the T.V. on mute. 

  
**Stuart:** Hey boy, we need to talk. 

Kevin slowly clenched his fist. His breathing was steady. 

  
**Stuart:** Listen, boy, we haven’t had a good relationship since you were a kid, and most of that is my fault. 

Kevin was confused.

  
 **Stuart:** You obviously have mental issues, and the environment we have raised you in hasn’t been the best. It’s been hard on me, your mother, Kenny, Karen, and most importantly you. Son, I love you. I know I don’t say that enough, but, I do. Listen, I got you a job at a restaurant as a busboy, it’s not glamorous, but its God honest work. The HR there is great at working with slow people such as yourself. 

Kevin was somewhat touched by this, he could tell from his father’s face that he was sincere, but.

  
 **Stuart:** What do you say son? Why don’t we start over?

Stuart walked to his oldest son.  
Kevin’s breath stopped, he launched his right fist and connected it to his fathers right eye. When he had launched it, an electric current bolted through his arms. When his fist connected to his father’s eye, blood shot out from it, and parts of his temporal skull cracked. 

  
**Stuart** in Pain: Wh-What the hell?

  
 **Kevin** : I have the seen the power of God, and I wish to attain it.

  
 **Stuart** : What the hell are you talking about? Boy, are you high?!

  
 **Kevin:** This first punch is for my mother.

  
 **Stuart:** Ok, I deserve that, but damn boy, you’re strong. We should consider a career for you in MMA. 

Stuart looked at his son with his one good eye, and what he saw was not his son. It was a completely different person. 

  
**Stuart:** Who are you? What did you do to my boy?!

  
 **Kevin:** This one is to seal my fate, today I walk a new path to overcome my pathetic self. 

Kevin grabbed his father by the collar with his left hand, and held back his right. He inhaled a deep breath, the electric current charged up, and as he launched his right fist again, let out his breath in a huff, sending the currents through is arm to his fist.

  
 **Stuart:** Kevin, NO!

  
***SPRGGGSH***

The fist connected to the fathers left part of his head. The temporal skull and skin broke. His fist was inside his father’s caved in head. Killing him within seconds. Blood spurted out, and the carpet was crimson red. Small fragments of his skull were on the floor. His father eyes were blood shot, the left one popping out of his skull. When Kevin removed his fist of the once parental figure, Stuart’s body fell to the floor. Kevin looked at the body. His eyes obscured by the shadow, he breathed in, and was filled with the chilling spirit that had now replaced his whatever little innocence he had left. 

The next morning Kenny was in his room sleeping. 

  
***SCREAMS***

  
The scream scared Kenny out of his bed. It was his mother.   
Kenny ran to the living room.

  
 **Kenny:** MOM! WHAT’S WRONG?! 

Kenny saw his father’s body.   
The Camera pans over to his face, turning that into pure fear and rage. 

  
**Kenny** : What tHE HELL!? 

  
**Karen** : Kenny, Mom, what is going on?

 **Kenny covering his mouth:** Nothing, Karen. Go get Kevin. 

Kenny ran to his mother to comfort her. 

  
**Carol** : I don’t get it Kenny, he was a bastard, but who would do this? WHY!?

  
 **Karen in Kevin’s room:** Kenny, Kevin isn’t here.

Kenny looked back. He went to his sister.

  
**Kenny** : He isn’t in there?

  
 **Karen:** No. Kenny what is going on?

Kenny put two and two together.

  
**Karen** : K-Kenny?

The next scene shows Kevin at Stark’s Pond, looking out at the lake, waiting for Trent. The boy was behind him

  
 **Trent:** So, did you try out your powers.

  
 **Kevin** : Yes. 

  
**Trent:** Oh, I forgot to tell you, the power is called Harmon, or in English, Ripple. 

TO BE CONTINUED ———>

  
Ending One  
Ruby sees all by Cake

0:19-1:24

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind. The camera pans to the stars shining upon them. The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure. 

END OF OP1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends meet, but both have the same alternative motives.

KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE   
ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出

OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica 

0:40-2:30

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick (Kenny’s older brother) struggling with his mental delay. A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination.   
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal (The goth kid with the cane) and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett (The kid from the pre-school episode) is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth. They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
7:55-8:26

  
The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him. And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap. A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle. The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

End of Opening. 

  
Episode 2: Lord of Sin

It was a dark night, and Trent Boyett was walking in the cemetery, the cool fog obscured his vision, and the winter night was froze his fingers. Trent had just left Kevin’s house after giving him the beryl stone, and now he was off to his next meeting with an old friend 

  
*Flashback*

  
At the age of 12, when Trent was in juvie hall, he was enrolled in the pen pal program. He wasn’t too keen on talking to people of the outside world, but he had no choice and was forced to do so.  
He had received a few letters from various people, but none seem to interest him. To Trent, they were all the same boring people that wanted to live a “normal” life. Then he came across a letter with a strange seal on it. It looked archaic and smelled like a rotting corpse. It repulsed the young kid, but he decided to open it anyway. He thought that the worst case scenario was that the letter was from a serial killer that was stalking him, and fantasizing about mutilating the young lad. When he opened the envelope, the smell had gotten worst. The rank smell was akin to that of a decaying body filled the cell, almost making the boy sick. But Trent powered through it, and took out the letter. It was written in cursive, the ink was black as night, it looked as if it came from a quill. Who ever sent this must have been fixated with Victorian culture. Trent sat down on his bunk, and read the letter. 

  
The note had read that the author’s name was Micheal, but he went by “Lord Thau Biaoji”, he was the goth kid in South Park, the one with the cane, and he had heard about the fate of Trent from Butters. He decided to mail him to try to recruit him to join the goths. Trent wrote back he had no interest, but Micheal kept insisting. The two ended up forming an odd acquaintance, whilst they never considered each other friends, they did share an interest in the macabre. Micheal with his cynicism and wanting others to suffer, and Trent with revenge and torture. They would maintain this relationship throughout Trent’s sentence. When Trent was released from Juvie at the age of 16, he returned to South Park, but only for a short time. Micheal got wind of this, and he sent him a letter for them to meet behind the elementary school. 

  
The two met behind the school’s back entrance.   
When Trent saw the Young Goth, he wasn’t really impressed by his attire.

  
https://www.darkincloset.com/3976-24510-large/punk-rave-black-gothic-punk-futuristic-sleeveless-vest-top-for-men.jpg

  
A black under shirt with web imprints on it, and velcro on his shoulders, a black cane with a skull handle, black pants with open mid knee with another fabric. With black buckled boots.  
https://www.darkincloset.com/4012-24793-home/punk-rave-black-gothic-punk-metal-long-pants-for-men.jpg

  
His hair was the same as he had as a child, and he had Celtic earrings. 

  
Micheal: Trent Boyett?

  
Trent Boyeet: Yeah, Micheal?

  
Micheal: Please, call me Lord Biaoji. 

  
Trent chuckled.

  
Trent: Sure kid, what do you want?

  
Lord Biaoji: Have you ever heard of “Dux Tenebris?”

  
For the next 2 hours Micheal and Trent talked about mythical realms, gems, and arrows. Trent wasn’t buying it at first, until Micheal showed him a beryl gem, he gave it to Trent. Trent didn’t know what to think, he thought this was some Gothic role playing nonsense. Until the gem shined like a newborn start, and seeped in his skin, causing his body to shine like the light of the Bodie island Lighthouse. When it was over, the boy felt rejuvenated. His skin was smooth as a new born baby’s, his muscles felt toned, and whatever aches had earlier were now gone. 

  
Trent: What the hell is this?

  
Lord Biaoji: The Beryl Gem. It also gives you powers called Hamon.

  
Trent: Hamon?

  
Lord Biaoji: It means, Ripple. Through controlled breathing one can produce their energy as ripples through their entire bodies. It is like the power of the sun, it is strong, produces great strength, and can make anything into a weapon. Not to mention, it increases your life span by a decade or two. Would you like to see an example?

  
Trent didn’t respond, but instead looked at the Gothic child will confusion.

  
Lord Biaoji: I will take that as a yes.

  
Lord Biaoji inhaled the air through his nose. 

  
Trent had noticed the movements of the rubble around Biao, pebbles, broken pencils, and paper were moving towards him as he inhaled.   
The Lord then held his breath, causing electric sparks to manifest on his body. Then in a blink of an eye, he punched the ground beneath his feet, forming a 3 foot crater. 

  
Trent in utter shock: Holy Shit!

  
Lord Biao: Impressive, huh? 

  
Trent: Why are you telling me all this? 

  
Lord Biaoji: Because, I want you join our clique. 

  
Trent knew it, he was annoyed by this pestering of Micheal wanting him to join his dumb little circle of friends. He spat on the ground and replied.

  
Trent: I have no interest in joining your dumb ass group, you victorian wannabe freaks! Thanks for the powers and all, but I think we are done here.

  
The Lord was displeased with this, but calmly said.

  
Lord Biaoji: Listen Trent, I could tell that you were so deeply interested in the tales I was telling you, that I bet my left testicle that you will one day hunt for the Treasure I speak. You might need me one day, and when you do, I will want something out of it.

  
Trent rolled his eyes and began to walk off.

  
Lord Biaoji: By the way, just to let you know, I always hang out at the cemetery from 10-midnight. Just in case, sweetie. 

  
*End of Flashback*  
Trent finally managed to find the goth kid. Lord Biaoji turned to him. He still wore the same attire, but now had black eyeliner, and the alchemy symbol earrings instead of the Celtic cross. The lord had a cigarette in his left hand and his trusty cane in his right. He gave sensual smirk to Trent. 

  
Lord Biaoji: So, was I right?

  
Trent stared at him intently with a stern glaz

*Eye catcher appears of Trent Boyette. His stats are listed.*

  
Strength: B

Speed:C

  
Defense: C

  
Precision: D

Development Potential: C

  
*Eye catcher returns with the same stats and character*

  
The two young men looked at each other.

  
Trent: Lord Thau Biaoji, I am here to ask you, will you join me, Sam, Danny, Phill Lynot, and Kevin on our quest?

  
The lord chuckled. 

  
Lord Biaoji: No. Unless, what do I get in return?

  
Trent scoffing: What is it that you want?

  
Lord Biaoji: There are three Gems in this world you seek, Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire. Each carry a power that make the beryl stone look pathetic. I want one of those gems. But, oh wait, who is to say the other people in your group will not want these three? I guess when the time comes, you and I might have to turn on them.

  
Trent: I have a better alternative, How about we each keep two, and we give the other person we chose, one.

  
Lord Biaoji: Oh don’t tell me that you believe in the legend that there are five. Searches have been made for it for over a millennia. What possibly makes you think you will find the Amethyst and the Onyx?

  
Trent: I don’t know, I guess you can say I am a dreamer that wants to believe. You possibly can’t deny that you too don’t have the same dream. Can you?

  
The lord’s smirk turned to one of uncertainty. He turned to the sky and looked at the full moon, and said.

  
Lord Biaoji: I have thought about it, yes, but I must be realistic, so whatever disappointments may come, I will not be crushed by the cynical weight that already lauds over me. 

  
Trent: Lord, please, join us. I owe you this. 

  
The Lord looked at Trent with a quizzical expression, then turned away from him.

  
Lord Biaoji: Owe me what?

  
Trent walked towards Biao. 

  
Trent: My lord, you gave me a reason to live. I thought I could live only with hatred, vengeance, but your letter changed all of that. The letters we sent each other intrigued me, and helped me focus on something different. 

  
Trent stopped walking as he was right behind Biao. 

  
Trent: And then that fateful night happened. When you showed me the beryl stone and bestowed me the power. This gave my life a new meaning, I still seek vengeance, but also glory, adventure, and a new way of life. And all thanks to you! 

  
Trent held and caressed Biaoji and whispered in his ear.

  
https://www.wikihow.com/Caress#/Image:Caress-a-Woman-Step-12-Version-3.jpg

  
Trent: Without you my friend, I would be wasting my life only getting my revenge, but you helped me expand my horizons.

  
Biaoji placed his hand on Trent’s cheek. 

  
Lord Biaoji: I never knew. Of course I will join you, my friend. 

  
The scene then changes to where the last episode left off. 

Kevin McCormick: Ripple? How does it work?

  
Trent: It’s all in the breathing. But you need to learn how to use it, and I have just the person to teach you. 

  
Lord Biaoji stepped from behind Trent, smirking. 

  
Lord Biaoji: I hope you are prepared for one hell of a training session.

  
TO BE CONTINUED ———>

Ending One

  
Ruby sees all by Cake

0:19-1:24

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind. The camera pans to the stars shining upon them. The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is tasked with a hit, Kenny learns about his brother whereabouts.

KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE   
ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出

OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica 

0:40-2:30

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick (Kenny’s older brother) struggling with his mental delay. A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal (The goth kid with the cane) and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett (The kid from the pre-school episode) is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal

and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth. They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle  
7:55-8:26  
The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but

to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him. And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap. A tear streams from his right eye, and the

camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle. The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

End of Opening.

  
Episode 3: Ripple Pt 1

  
It was a sunny day at the dump, Kevin McCormick and Lord Biaoji were training. For the past 3 days, The Lord has been training Kevin to properly use his ripple. Lord Biaoji was quite surprised by Kevin’s natural talent, he managed to easily control his breathing, focus his energy, and go on days with maintaining his power. 

  
The scene changes to Kevin eating rice, beef, and greens like a pig, at an old bench, whilst Biaoji sits across from him looking with awe. 

  
**Lord Biaoji** : You are such a pig. 

  
Kevin just flipped him off, and continued scarfing down the food. 

  
**Lord Biaoji** : So, I hear that you killed your own father.

  
Kevin stopped eating, and looked up at the gothic man

.  
 **Lord Biaoji** : What was it like?

  
Kevin looked down at his food, and let out a sigh. He got up from the bench and walked towards the open space near the entrance to the dump. He stopped, and looked up at the burning star in the sky. 

  
**Kevin McCormick** : It felt…

  
A smirk grew on his face, and the shadows on his head formed.

  
 **Kevin** : …Great

  
He proceeded to laugh.

  
Lord Biaoji just watched in interest, but deep down he felt disturbed by this. 

  
***BANG BANG BANG BANG***

  
The two men looked at the entrance, to see what would become their leader with a paint can. Trent Boyett stood at the entrance looking at his crew.

  
 **Trent Boyett** : Good evening.

  
The scene transitions to the three men sitting at the bench talking. 

  
**Lord Biaoji** : So, Did you find a fourth member?

  
 **Trent** : No, but I have a candidate in mind. 

  
**Lord Biaoji** : Who?

  
 **Trent:** Token Black.

  
 **Kevin:** Token, why him? 

  
**Trent:** Haven’t you boys heard? Nicole has died recently in an accident. 

  
The two men eyes widened at the news. 

  
Kenin had heard no such news of this, not even from his brother, Kenny. And as for the lord, he wasn’t even aware that she had passed.

  
 **Lord Biaoj** i: Wh-When did this happen?

  
 **Trent** : 3 weeks back, I got the news from Butters. He says Token has changed recently. He became more reclusive and mean spirited. 

  
**Lord Biaoji** : Does he know anything about the books, the gems, the arrows?

  
 **Kevin** : Does he know about the Hamon?

  
 **Trent** : No, he doesn’t know. But he will soon enough. I did visit the cress fallen man recently, and he has shown great zeal of wanting to bring his loved one back to life. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Do you think that’s enough to bring him on our side?

  
 **Trent** : No, he’s been seeing a therapist lately, and he tells me that with their help he can get over it. But. *Chuckles* But, he did say if he had another close loss, he would lose his mind. And that gentlemen is where Kevin comes in.

  
Trent turned his eyes to Kevin. 

  
Kevin was confused by this.

  
 **Kevin** : Why me? I hardly know the kid-, hell I never even talked to him.

  
 **Trent** : Oh you won’t talk to him, you are going to take something close from him.

  
 **Kevin:** Take?

  
 **Trent** : Take someone close to him, and introduce them to the pale man in black. 

  
Kevin and lord Baioji where put off by this.

  
 **Lord Biaoji** : Good God, murder. Do you think he has what it takes?

  
 **Trent:** I’ve been watching you train him, he seems to be exceptionally good. What took me years to a harness, it took him days. Hell, I haven’t even mastered Ripple completely. Neither have you, Lord.

  
 **Lord Biaoji in protest** : But this is murdering somebody that has nothing to do with this! Kevin shouldn’t be forced to do this if he doesn’t!

  
 **Trent** : Listen, this isn’t ideal, I am not for it either, but Token has latent power, I can sense within him.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Bullshit, you can chose someone else!

  
 **Trent** : Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but I can feel it! None of what we are doing is normal, so how is my intuition less reliable!

  
As the two were arguing, Kevin was sitting on the bench thinking. The last time he had committed the gruesome act of murder, it was his father, but he and his dad had a bad history. He was now being asked to kill someone whom he didn’t even know. But, as he looked back on his past, and looked to the sky of a possible brighter future, he had made his decision. 

  
**Kevin Interrupting the arguing men** : OI! I have made up my mind. 

  
The two men looked at him waiting for his answer.

  
 **Kevin:** I’ll do it.   


*Eye catcher appears of Kevin McCormick . His stats are listed. 

  
Strength: ?

  
Speed:?

  
Defense: ?

  
Precision: ?

  
Development Potential: ?

  
Eye catcher returns with the same stats and character*

Kenny McCormick was at Starks Pond. He felt as if he was removed from the life he once had. His mother remained depressed, and Karen locked in herself in her room, and refused to come out, only time she would was to eat, and go to the bathroom. Kenny didn’t talk to his friends, but none of them blamed him, as they understood the situation he was burdened with was more than anyone one person could handle.

  
**Pete Thelman** : Hey! You!

  
Kenny turned around to see a Gothic man with red dyed died hair at his roots, black running through the rest, a bow tie with a false plastic ruby, black pants and purple shoes. 

  
**Kenny McCormick in thought** : _A Goth Kid?_

  
 **Pete** : Are you Kenny McCormick? Yes or no?

  
 **Kenny:** Yeah, who are you, and what do you want?

  
 **Pete** : Your brother is Kevin, right?

  
Kenny’s eyes widen, he got up from the log and walked towards Pete.

  
 **Kenny:** Yeah, have you seen him?

  
 **Pete:** No, not exactly. But, I have heard rumors that he has been seen with Micheal at the dump.

  
 **Kenny** : Micheal? Who the hell is he?

  
 **Pete** : He was friend of mine, you remember the one with the cane?

  
 **Kenny** : Him? Baagh, what about Kevin? You said you heard rumors that he had been seen at the dump?

  
 **Pete** : Yes, but that’s a rumor, I am not sure if they are there or if they were, they probably moved on.

  
Kenny grabbed Pete by the collar and pulled closer.

  
 **Kenny:** I DON’T CARE IF IT WAS A RUMOR! ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU HEARD HE WAS AT THE DUMP!? 

  
Pete pushed Kenny off of him. 

  
**Pete:** GET OFF OF ME! Listen, I heard about the shit you went through, but don’t get handsy! Listen, if that is the case then I probably have to call the police. I am pretty much sure the whole town knows that Kevin killed your fat-

  
Kenny’s pupils shrunk, his left hand balled into a fist, and launched it at Pete’s stomach.

  
 **Kenny** : **_ORA!_ **

  
His fist connected to the man’s abdomen, causing Pete to stop mid sentence. As Kenny backed up, he witnessed they young goth falling to his knees, hugging his stomach, coughing. Kenny felt no remorse, how could he? He didn’t want to hear that his brother is responsible for murder. So he just walked passed Pete, and went to the dump.

As for the young man on the ground, he just lied there, breathing heavily. It had felt that a freight train rammed through him. With a few short breaths, he passed out. He would regain consciousness 2 hours later. 

Back at the garbage site, Kevin had told Trent and Biaoji his agreement to kill a close person to Token. Trent was pleased, but the Lord was disturbed, however, he just scoffed and stormed off to another part of the dump. He would stick with them, but he did not approve of the plan that was underway. 

  
**Trent:** Good, Good, I am glad to hear this. Do you know whom you want to kill, how will you enact on it?

  
 **Kevin** : Doesn’t matter, I don’t care which. But you have my word, that this will be done.

  
**Trent** : Kevin you must have a plan, we don’t want this traced back to you.

  
 **Kevin** : Trent, don’t worry, with this new power I have, I will make the scene less messy than my father’s. 

  
Trent showed signs of unease, Kevin walked to exit of the dump, but before he left, he had stopped and said. 

  
**Kevin:** I want the treasure we seek, I will let nothing get in my way to stop us. Get ready Trent, our dreams will come true.

  
Then he left. 

  
Trent sat down and sighed. He chuckled and thought to himself. 

  
**Trent in thought** : _I have either chosen the most dangerous man on earth, or I have gained an ally that will be very useful for us._

  
Kevin was walking to the South Park’s Chemical Pharmacy lab, he had ways to go, by foot from there to the dump would take him 2 hours. What made it worst was that people were looking for him, as his mother filed a missing persons report on him, so add another hour and half as he had to take alternate routes.

  
The man was near the community center, luck was on his side, as no one was there. Well, so he thought.

  
 **Kenny** : KEVIN!

  
Kevin turned around to see Kenny running towards him.

  
 **Kenny** : KEVIN! 

  
Tears ran down Kenny’s eyes. He was happy to see his older brother was safe.

  
When Kenny finally got in close distance he hugged his brother. 

  
**Kenny Crying** : Kevin, thank God you are ok! Mom, Karen, and I were worried sick. I know it freaked you out. Seeing dad dead on the living room floor.

  
Kevin began to make a small noise, akin to crying. 

  
**Kenny** : I know it’s scary, but you must come home. I know you probably heard people think you are the one that did it. But we know you are innocent, please come home.

  
Kevin’s noise grew louder. Kenny thought he was crying, that was until he heard a chortle.

**Kevin** : ***Koh-Kohkohkohkohkohkoh- kikikiki!***

  
Kenny backed up and looked as his brother laughing. 

  
**Kevin: *KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-KOKO-KAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!***

  
Kenny’s pupils shrunk, his arms shook, sweat dripped from his forehead. 

  
Kevin finally calmed down.

  
 **Kevin** : Kenny, the rumors are right. I offed his ass, and I don’t regret it one bit. 

  
Kenny’s stomach dropped. 

  
TO BE CONTINUED ———>

  
Ending One

  
Ruby sees all by Cake

0:19-1:24

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.

The next scene shows them walking as they

embark on their adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Lord Biaoji is Micheal, but he chose a different name. 
> 
> What do you guys think of my writing, I am trying my best using imaginative language.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin hunts down his target, but is stopped by his little brother. But Kevin notices something odd about Kenny.

KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE 

ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出

OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica 

0:40-2:30

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick (Kenny’s older brother) struggling with his mental delay. A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination.

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal (The goth kid with the cane) and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett (The kid from the pre-school episode) is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a

portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth. They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
7:55-8:26

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him

, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him. And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap. A tear streams from his right eye,

and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle. The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

End of Opening. 

  
Episode 4: Ripple Pt 2

  
It was 1:30 P.M., outside of the community center, The McCormick brothers were facing off, standing 5 feet apart from one another.

  
The atmosphere was thick as Kevin had revealed that he killed their own father. Kenny was shaking, he didn’t want to believe him. 

  
**Kenny McCormick** : N-No. You don’t know what you’re saying, that’s not true. 

  
Kevin just smirked at him.

  
 **Kenny breaking down** : You are lying to me! 

  
Kevin just turned around and continued his path, he still had ways to go to get to his target. 

  
Kenny just watched as his brother walked. He balled his fists and ran to him.

  
 **Kenny** : Kevin, come back here, you liar!!!

  
Kenny grabbed Kevin’s arm, but the older sibling turned around and pushed him back. 

  
Kenny looked into his eyes, there was something different about Kevin. As if he were, a different person. 

  
**Kenny** : Kevin, why? What’s wrong with you?

  
 **Kevin McCormick** : I’ve seen the light little brother. I have a new goal in life. I suggest you leave, and pretend you never saw me. I will be out of your hair for good. 

  
Kenny felt confused by this, emotions mixed with rage, and sadness. He Balled up his left fist and launched towards Kevin.

  
 **Kenny with tears in his eyes** : YOU LIE! YOU BASTARD!

  
Kevin caught his punch with his left hand. 

  
He looked his brother in the eye. 

  
**Kevin** : You know I used to be into this Italian girl back in high school. Fiore was her name. She used to say these Italian words, one of which stuck with me.

  
Kenny’s tears stopped, he noticed a change in demeanor in Kevin. He finally realized that he spoke clearly, and was calmer then usual. 

  
**Kevin** : _**Folle**_ ( _ **Foolish**_ ) Such a lovely word. She called me that many times. I wanted to ask her out, but she rejected me. She told me that she had to go back to Italy. She kissed me goodbye, and I never saw her again. I don’t remember what she looks like Kenny.

  
This scared Kenny, he didn’t know what Kevin was on about.

  
 **Kevin:** Her eyes, her nose, her lips, her hair, her ears, not a single feature can I remember her by. The only reason I even remember her name, is because of the word Folle. ***KIIHEEHEHEHEHEHE*** FOLLE!

  
Kevin’s breath turned shallow, he inhaled little air and channeled it to his right fist. 

  
Kenny noticed the electric current’s on his body. 

***FOLLE = 1 Hit***

  
**Kevin: FOLLE!!!**

  
Kevin’s punch connected to Kenny’s chin as he uppercutted the young man. 

  
Kenny flew up to the air and landed on the pavement.

  
Kevin turned around and continued walking. 

  
Kenny slowly got back up, rubbing his chin. The punch had felt like a sting of a wasp.

He looked at his brother walking. A flood of memories came back to him, one memory was of him and his brother playing with blocks, another was the two of them sneaking and stealing naughty magazines from their parents room, another was them watching NASCAR together, then there was the time where Kenny was their consoling Kevin when he flunked out of high school, and the last one was a memory of the day before he and Stuart fought.

Kevin and Kenny had promised to go fishing at Starks pond this weekend. 

  
Tears welled up in Kenny’s eyes.

  
 **Kenny** : I don’t care if you killed our father, you are my brother and I will not abandoned you!

  
Kenny ran up to Kevin again, but before the blonde kid knew it, Kevin stepped to his right, balled up is left fist, and covered it with his right hand. He squatted down a little, and took a deep breath, when Kenny was in range, he elbowed his little brother in the stomach. 

  
**Kenny** : GACH!

  
Kevin then turned around to his brother almost keeling over, but not before Kevin could deal some more blows. 

  
**Kevin: FOLLE! FOLLE! FOLLE!**

  
He kicked his brother in the face, punching under his left jaw, before punching him in the chest, launching Kenny back on the pavement. 

  
Thinking he had knocked him out, Kevin went on his business. That is until he heard running footsteps. 

  
Kevin turned around to counter him, but he couldn’t. Instead he got what felt like freight train to the cheek

  
**Kenny: ORA!**

***ORA= 1 Hit***

  
Kevin flew 3 feet away from him, and landed on the cold ground.

  
Kevin struggled to sit up.

  
 **Kevin in thought** : _What the hell? Did he use Hamon? He couldn’t have, he never had received a beryl stone._

  
Kevin got back up on his feet.

  
He looked at his brother. 

  
Kenny had some blood coming out of his mouth, and he was breathing uneasily, but Kevin noticed something that Kenny obviously didn’t.

The young McCormick’s right arm had an electric current pulsing over his arm. 

  
**Kevin in thought:** _Shit, he did use it. But judging from the way he looks, he doesn’t seem to notice. I better end this fast._

  
 **Kenny** : I don’t know what the hell is your problem, but you're coming home!

  
Kevin got into a fighting position. 

  
The two stared at each other as the camera pans out, and the scene changes color as the shows title appears on the bottom left.

  
*Eye catcher appears of Kevin McCormick . His stats are listed. 

  
Strength: A

  
Speed: D

  
Defense: D

  
Precision: B

  
Development Potential: B

  
Eye catcher returns with the same stats and character*

The two men stared at each other, waiting for one to throw the first punch. 

  
The scene had changed to a reddish orange color to show the intensity of the atmosphere. 

  
About a minute past, and Kenny launched at his older brother.

  
Kevin quickly dodged, but wasn’t fast to counter the kick Kenny gave him to his lower back.

Kevin turned around and was punched on the left cheek, but this time it didn’t feel like a freight train. 

  
**Kevin in thought** : _So, it is as I thought. He doesn’t know about the ripple, or he would’ve used it on me right now._

  
Kevin grabbed Kenny’s arm and pulled him in closer to head-but him.

This hurt Kenny, but he was not giving up yet. He aimed for his brothers abdomen, but Kevin blocked and returned with a round house kick to Kenny’s left side.

  
**Kevin: FOLLE!**

  
Kenny’s ribs cracked, causing the man to scream in pain. 

  
Kevin then leveled his breathing and launched a left punch to Kenny’s jaw. 

  
**Kevin: FOLLE!**

  
Kevin had fractured Kenny’s jaw, and launched him into the grass.

  
Kevin walked up to his brother, watching as he struggled to get up. 

  
Kevin kicked him Three times in the side, cracking more of his ribs. 

  
He then walked to up to where his head lie.

  
Kenny looked up at his brother, his breathing was labored, and with his ribs cracked, made every breath he inhaled painful.

  
Kevin’s eyes where obscured by the darkness that over taken him, and before he left. Kicked his in the nose, causing him to bleed profusely. 

  
As Kevin walked off, Kenny tried crawling to his brother, but he was too weak. 

  
**Kenny breathing Heavily** : K-Kevin, please don’t leave. Dammit!

  
Kenny then passed out, he would be found later by Kyle, and taken back to his on campus house. 

It was 8:30 at night, and Linda Black had left her job. Another day sorting out orders, and testing new drugs was finally over.

She had plans to go home and check on her son, have a nice dinner, and go straight to bed. 

  
She got in her red car, and drove back to her house. As she drove on the road home, she noticed man on the ground keeling over in pain. Normally she would ignore this, as carjackers, rapists, and serial murders would often hang around this road. 

  
But not this time, no this time she recognized the boy from the paper. It was the missing McCormick boy. 

  
So, Linda pulled over and got out of her car to aid him. 

  
**Linda Black** : Excuse me sir! Sir! Excuse me!

  
The man looked up, and sure enough, it was Kevin. 

  
**Linda** : Oh my god! It is you, the McCormick boy that went missing. 

  
Kevin looked up. 

  
**Kevin in pain** : M-Mrs. Black?

  
 **Linda** : Yes, I am Mrs. Black. Oh my, you look hurt, do you need me to call an ambulance. 

  
**Kevin** : Yes, call an ambulance!

  
 **Linda** : Ok, just sit there, I will call 911 and wait here with you. 

  
Linda turned around and pulled out her cellphone, and called 911.

  
 **Linda** : Hello, emergency, yes I need an ambulance, I found a man out on M. Stone Rd, and I believe it is the missing person, Kevin McCormick… Yes! Ok, Thank you. 

  
Linda put her phone back in her purse. 

  
**Linda** : Good news Kevin, The Ambulance should be out here in 10 minutes.

  
 **Kevin in a different tone** : Good, you’re going to need one.

  
Linda noticed the sudden change in his tone. She turned around to see Kevin sitting in an odd position. 

  
https://www.fashiongonerogue.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Claudia-Schiffer-Fashion-Shoot01.jpg

  
 **Linda** : K-Kevin?

  
The young man got up.

  
**Kevin** : Alright, I’ll try to make this quick and painless as I can. Just know, I am still in training. 

  
Linda dropped her purse, as she saw the menacing man before her. 

  
She didn’t know what he meant by “still in training” , but she didn’t want to find out. 

  
Like weak prey, she tried to run away, but Kevin grabbed her, and turned her around.

  
 **Kevin** : Now last time I did this, I left a man unconscious, and before that, killed one. But both were incredibly messy.

  
Linda began to Trimble and let out a soft cry.

  
 **Kevin Smiling like a mad man** : I want to let you know, that this is nothing against you. This is just for a dream I want to make into a reality. 

  
Linda pupils shrunk in fear, and she let out a loud scream. The camera turns to the night sky. 

  
The next scene shows an ambulance crew with the police. 

  
On the ground laid Linda Black, deceased. 

  
No blood, no fragments, nothing stolen. She wasn’t even violated, but judging from the look on her face, and the way she was angled, had suggested foul play. 

  
It would be revealed in the autopsy of the next week that her spine was shattered , her ribs punctured her lungs, and her pelvis was nothing but powder. 

  
The death was ruled as ruled as accidental, but everyone knew she was murdered. 

  
None were more troubled by this than Token Black, her only child. 

  
Token was at the grave site, where they just laid to rest his mother. He was alone, or so he had thought. 

  
**Trent Boyett** : Hello, Token. 

  
The young man turned around to see Trent Boyett, with small back of stones.

**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
Ending One

  
Ruby sees all by Cake

0:19-1:24

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind. The camera pans to the stars shining upon them. 

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toke is introduced to the gang, and gains knowledge through the beyrl stem. Kenny comes in turn with his brother being the murderer, and has made a drastic decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the links are to give an idea what they have worn, might not be exact, but at least gives you an idea. Also the poses they are in is also linked.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**   
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

0:40-2:30

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick (Kenny’s older brother) struggling with his mental delay. A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination.

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal (The goth kid with the cane) and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett (The kid from the pre-school episode) is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal

and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth. They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle  
7:55-8:26

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but

to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him. And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap. A tear streams from his right eye, and the

camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle. The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

End of Opening. 

**Episode 5: Choices**

  
Kenny was lying on the couch.

  
He finally woke up. Feeling sore, and tired, he looked around. He knew where he was. Kyle’s house. 

  
Kyle didn’t own the house, but it belonged to the university, and with the help of his parents and his job, he managed to pay the rent. 

  
Kenny slowly got up and groaned. 

  
**Kyle Broflovski in the other room** : Yeah dude, I found him near the community center, and he was knocked out. He had everything on him.

  
Kenny looked to the kitchen where he heard Kyle. He then remembered what had happened. 

  
His brother murdered his father, and had beaten him up. 

  
Kenny got up, and slouched out of the house.

  
Kenny went to search for Kevin, he didn’t know where he was, but all he knew was that he had to find him.

  
The scene changes to Kenny’s POV, his vision is blurry, his hearing was poor, and his ribs were still being healed.

  
**Kyle in the background** : Kenny! Kenny!!!

  
Kenny’s vision turned black, and he passed out on the side walk. 

  
***THE NEXT WEEK***

  
Token Black was at the cemetery, the day was gray, and warm, but all that token could feel was rage. 

  
However, for this day, he had promised to not lose it. 

  
All he wanted to do was to mourn for his lost, and keep to himself. Sadly for him, that wouldn’t be the case.

  
 **Trent Boyett** : Hello, Token.

  
Token looked back to see Trent Boyett.

  
 **Token Black:** Trent Boyett, what do I owe this horrid day, for someone as low as you?

  
 **Trent** : A proportion.

  
**Token** : *Scoffs* What proportion? 

  
**Trent Walking to the side of the grave:** Just in 4 total weeks, you have lost your girlfriend, and your mother. Such a tragedy.

  
 **Token** : What’s your point, BOY?!

  
 **Trent** : Ok, ok. 

  
Trent opened his bag and tossed a stone to Token. 

  
Token caught it, and looked at it. 

  
**Token** : A beryl stone? What the hell am I supposed to do with this? 

  
The gem went through its natural process and shinned like the sun, then seeping into his skin. 

  
But something was different, Token was bequeathed a knowledge of the gems, arrows, and books. 

  
Trent seemed to pick up on this too, as the light through tokens skin didn’t have a white bright light, but a yellow-orangish light. As the light stopped, tokens opened his eyes.

  
**Token with glowing orange eyes** : So, that’s what you seek? I’ll join you.

  
Trent took the newly enlightened man to the dump where the other men were located. 

  
Trent called out the other men.

  
Lord Biaoji and Kevin came out.

  
Token recognized both of them. Of course he remembered the goth kid, but when he saw Kevin, he had a feeling of unease. 

  
**Trent** : We have a new member. 

  
**Lord Thau Biaoj** i: You told him about what we seek?

  
 **Trent:** Even better. He-

  
 **Token interrupting** : The Beryl gem gave an insight of the 5 gems, 3 books, and the 10 arrows. 

  
**Kevin McCormick** : What?

  
 **Trent Smirking:** Yeah, you should’ve seen it, his skin had glowed a yellowish-orangish color. What did I tell you Biaoji?

  
 **Lord Biaoji** : Hmm. He too thinks there are 5 gems? Lame. I guess I am stuck with the dreamers. 

  
Lord Biaoji walked off in a huff, Trent went to go catch up with him.

  
Token just looked at Kevin

.   
Kevin noticed him staring. 

  
Whilst Kevin knew that Token should have no idea that it was him that killed his mother, Kevin, nonetheless, had a bad feeling that Token might’ve know. 

  
**Kevin** : So, what do you think about our adventure?

  
Token just stared at him, he didn’t know why, but he felt as if he wronged him somehow. 

  
**Token:** I don’t know. I guess excited, I just want to revive my girl and my mother. 

  
The two just looked at each other, this would mark Token’s suspicion of Kevin. And as for Kevin, this would mark a start of his paranoia. 

  
Trent caught up to the Lord. 

  
**Trent:** My Lord, are you still upset of what we did?

  
 **Lord Biaoji** : You had him kill an innocent person, of course I am upset by that. Yeah we got a fourth member to our group, but what Kevin did was intolerable. 

  
**Trent walking towards Biaoji** : But aren’t you goths supposed to love death and despair. 

  
This angered Lord Biaoji, he quickly turned around and pulled out a switch blade, and held it against Trent’s neck. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Listen here, asshole, you know damn well I don't mind seeing others suffer, but there is a line between indirect suffering, and direct suffering. 

  
Trent gulped. The two stood there for about 30 seconds, until the Lord sighed, and put up his switch blade. 

  
He turned around and looked up at the gray sky.

  
**Lord Biaoji** : I want the gems, Trent, I want to be king of my own world. I want to get away from this. Even though we might betray them, I refuse to harm their loved ones, or the people they care for just for our gain. I don’t want this. 

  
Trent came behind Lord Baioji. 

  
**https://i.pinimg.com/236x/cd/8d/a0/cd8da0d52753c23b17ffe78134e79963--bianca-balti-david-james-gandy.jpg**

  
He embraced his friend, and said.

  
 **Trent:** My. Lord, I need you. Please, without you this will fail. 

  
**Lord Biaoji** : You’re using me. 

  
Trent let go and got in front of his friend.

  
He took off his shirt, his bare smooth skin showed. 

  
He took out his butterfly knife, and put the blade on his left chest. 

  
Lord Biaoji had a feeling about what he was going to do, but he wasn’t sure how far he would take it. 

  
Trent had a feeling that the Lord wanted to see him go further, so he did. 

  
The young man carved the Chinese symbols of the Lord’s Named on his left chest. [ **标记** ] 

  
Trent grunted in pain as he slowly carved each symbol. The blood trickled from his chest, to his pants, where they would reach his shoes. 

  
The Lord was impressed, Trent didn’t half ass it either, he went all the way. 

  
When he was done, Trent dropped the knife, and held out his arms to his sides to show his friend of how sincere he was. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** My, My. That much?

  
 **Trent:** That much my Lord. 

  
Trent walked to his friend and embraced him one more time. 

  
**https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/b/beauty-spring-portrait-two-girls-dark-background-women-hug-pose-beautiful-makeup-clean-smooth-skin-good-manicure-172133331.jpg**

  
The two both turned their heads to the camera as if they were being filmed. 

  
Lord Biaoji: Promise? Always?

  
Trent: Always. 

  
***Eye catcher appears of Lord Biaoji. His stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: C**

  
**Speed: C**

  
**Defense: A**

  
**Precision: B**

  
**Development Potential: D**

  
**Eye catcher returns with the same stat and character***

One week earlier at the uni house, Kenny was seen back on Kyle’s couch, a red blanket covering him, and his head propped up by pillows. 

  
In the kitchen there was two men sitting at the table talking about Kenny. 

  
Kyle, was wearing a green newsboy cap

  
**https://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/is/images/direct/a315f05cda6965bde97476177acaf07af7832190/Cotton-Elastic-Newsboy-Cap---Green.jpg**

  
An orange cossack shirt with red tips at the first, and red and white chest covering, he also had a red leather belt around it. 

  
**https://i.pinimg.com/474x/14/c0/ec/14c0ecfa840e5e009bf1fd6c2f80d868.jpg**

  
He had black dress pants, and black Oxford shoes.

  
He had red dreaded hair, but tied it into a small man bun.

  
 **Kyle:** He just got up and left, I went after him, and I just saw him wobbling down the street. After I called his name, he sort of tripped, and just fell down. I brought him back, and lied him down back on the couch. He hasn’t gotten up in 3 hours.

  
The camera pans over to Stan.

  
Stan had a black classic Caeser hair cut

  
**https://www.menshairstylesnow.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/01/Julius-Caesar-Haircut.jpg**

  
A black Cuban collar shirt with the word “Straits” written in red on his right chest.

  
He had a small stubble beard, a silver wrist watch, and white casual pants.

  
**https://i2.wp.com/www.chuffeddeal.com/gh01-cdn-com/kf/htb1sjccdjfguurjsspaq6yxvxxa7/2018/08/chuffeddeal-MIOFAR-Destroyed-Knee-Pencil-Pants-Casual-Trousers-Black-White-Stretch-Ripped-Jeans-white-description.jpg?fit=923%2C921 &ssl=1**

  
And white high top tennis shoes.

  
**Stan Marsh** : Damn, I think we might need to take him to the hospital. 

  
**Kyle:** You might be right. If he doesn’t wake up in 30 minutes. We will take him.

  
The camera changes to the other room, showing Kenny moving a bit. His eyes opened, and he groaned a bit. He had felt much better than earlier. 

  
His breathing no longer pained him, and the soreness in his face no longer felt excruciating. He looked around his environment, and remembered where he was. He mustered what strength he had and said.

  
 **Kenny** : K-Kyle. Kyle!

  
The two boys came into the room to aid their friend.

  
 **Kyle:** Kenny!  
The next scene has the men sitting at the table. 

  
Kenny was drinking some coffee, and Stan having a cigarette, whilst Kyle had a beer. In the background there was T.V. playing an old episode of The Simpsons.

  
Kenny had told them everything, the way Kevin acted, the fight, and most important of all, the murder of their father. 

  
**Kenny with his hands on his head:** I don’t know what to do guys, my brother is a murderer, and I don’t know where he is.

  
Stan took a drag on his cigarette, and exhaled. 

  
**Stan:** Shit dude, I don’t know what to say. Kyle?

  
 **Kyle:** I would say call the police, but this feels different. Like I can’t imagine what you are going through. 

  
Kenny banged his fists on the table.

  
 **Kenny:** I’m not calling the police on my brother! I refuse to turn him in! There has to be another way, there just has to be!

  
Kyle and Stan just looked at each other. 

  
As Kyle was about to say something, the T.V. show that was on in the background had suddenly changed to the local news station. 

  


**Announcer:** BREAKING NEWS!

  
 **News ANCHOR** : Good evening South Park, I am Mike Literous, your Anchor man for tonight. Just this in, a South Park local by the name of Linda Black was found murdered on M. Stone Rd.

  
The boys looked straight at the T.V. when the name was read. 

  
Kyle grabbed the remote and turned up the Volume.

  
 **Mike Literous** : The 45 year old woman was found on the side of the road after reports of finding an injured man. Nothing of the scene suggested there was any sexual assault, nothing appears to be stolen, but by the way her body was found, had suggested a struggle, and is, for right now, considered a homicide by detectives. Any one with any leads, or any idea of whom the killer would be, please call Crime Blockers at 555-

  
Kenny turned back and looked at his coffee. 

  
Kyle and Stan looked at him with unease.

  
 **Kyle:** I mean come on guys, what’s the possibility it was Kevin. Like, what, 1 in a 1000?

  
 **Stan:** Yeah dude, don’t sweat it, it’s possibly couldn’t be your brother. 

  
Kenny just ignored them, and got up and left. 

  
**Kyle:** Kenny!

  
Kenny stormed out of the house, and just ran back home.

  
Tears flew from his eyes as he ran, memories of his brother flooded his mind. From childhood, to his last encounter with him.

  
When he finally reached his house, he busted the door open, his mother and sister looked at him.

  
 **Carol McCormick** : Kenny?

  
Kenny’s breathing was heavy, sweet beating down his forehead. He passed out again.

  
 **Karen McCormick** : KENNY!

  
***The Next Week, two days after when Trent introduced Token to the gang***

  
**Carol** : Karen, could you check on your brother, I want him to be up before noon.

  
 **Karen** : Yes M’am.

  
Karen went to go on check on her brother, she knocked on his door.

  
 **Karen** : Kenny, are you up?

  
Kenny was in his room getting dressed in some new threads. 

  
His hair was messy, he had faux onyx ear piercing.

  
A black compressed V-neck with the insignia Chiyonofuji Mitsugu in red Japanese characters on his left chest.

  
**https://underarmour.scene7.com/is/image/Underarmour/V5-1216010-001_FC_Main?scl=1 &fmt=jpg&qlt=85&wid=507&hei=666&size=507,666&cache=on,off&resMode=sharp2**

  
White Mesh Leggings 

  
**https://squatwolf.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/IMG_1844.jpg**

  
**And black Wolf and Shepherd Striker Chukka Book.**

  
**https://i.insider.com/59b6ad3c609c3064468b5942?width=700 &format=jpeg&auto=webp**

  
With black socks. 

  
The camera pans out to show him in a pose.

  
**https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6d/8a/9d/6d8a9d3780e22ba2ffb3165db33955f2--fashion-poses-fashion-fashion.jpg**

  
**Kenny:** Yeah I’m up. What do you need.

  
 **Karen** : Mom just want’s you up before noon. 

  
Kenny opened his door, and his sister stepped back in awe. 

  
She was impressed with his new style, she was somewhat blushing.

  
He looked at her and chuckled.

  
 **Kenny:** heheheh, like the look don’t you? We should get you some new clothes too, what do you think?

  
Karen smiled, but remembered they might not have the money. 

  
**Karen** : But we might not have the cash.

  
 **Kenny:** Don’t worry, I just got a raise at my job, and with dad’s insurance and his job pitching in to help our family, we have some to spare.

  
Karen smiled again, and her eyes lit up.

  
 **Karen** : Thank you Kenny! 

  
The next shows Kenny walking in the town of south park to the local diner, there he met his friends, Kyle, Stan, Craig, and Tweek. 

  
**Kenny:** Good day my fellow bastards, today we make the choice that will drastically change my life as we know it. Have we all come to a decision?

  
The 4 men nodded their head yes.

  
 **Kenny:** Then it is settled, we will track down my brother, and kill him. 

  
**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

0:19-1:24

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain,

the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them. 

The next scene shows them walking as they

embark on their adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is getting spicy now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig over hears what the Trent and co. are planning, and brings the news to Kenny. Tweek reveals a secret he has held with him that will change the course of Kenny's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there guys.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**   
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

0:40-2:30

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick (Kenny’s older brother) struggling with his mental delay. A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal (The goth kid with the cane) and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett (The kid from the pre-school episode) is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a

portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth. They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
7:55-8:26

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him,

but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him. And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap. A tear streams from his right eye, and

the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle. The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening**. 

**Episode 6: The Plan**

  
It was the day after Token was introduced to the gang. The day was cloudy and windy, a storm was said to happen today, but it looked like the forecast was wrong. Trent, Biaoji, Kevin, and Token were at the old bench talking over their plan for the adventure. 

  
**Trent Boyett** : So, here it is.

  
Trent laid down the map and the book.

  
The book was white, but faded, showing its age. 

  
From the looks of the old yellow pages, it looked to be an estimate of 350 pages from one side, but on the other side it looked like a lot less.

  
The design of the book was covered with arabic calligraphy, which read, **“ _We may never know what is outside our reality, or even if there is one. But May whatever is out there have mercy on our souls!_ ” **

  
It had a strap that went across from the from cover to the text block, where an old lock was once located. 

  
The book also had a peculiar smell, one that was hard to describe, but when smelt would allure people to it. 

  
As for the map, it was clear it was also old, for the papyrus had to be kept in a special container, that Trent had with him, it was written in an odd language that none of the men, save Trent, had seen. The drawing on the map looked as if it were drawn in the 13th century. 

  
On the map was where three towns, one big, and two small, at the end of the map in the north east was an old castle. There was a road traveling from the towns to the castle surrounded by mountains, grassland, and drylands. 

  
**Trent:** So Sam, Danny, and Phill Lynott are located here, in the town of Evoe, we will then get what we need, and make or trek through The Champignons mountain, there we will face a gang. They will be bothersome to get through, but with the equipment we will get, we can power up our ripple and over take them. Danny, is pretty good and with Kevin, the grunts will be no issue. Then we enter the small town of Dahaka where will have to face a demon.

  
 **Kevin McCormick** : Demon?

  
 **Trent:** Yeah, a week ago, the demon of Dahaka had arose, and has taken over the town. Normally I wouldn’t care, but given a piece of the key to the castle is there, we have no choice but to go through and take down the bastard, I won’t lie, one of use cold die, but if we have enough materials and take whatever the gang in the mountains have, we might survive in one piece. After that we rest, and then continue through the Achlys Forest. Here we will face a test of our will, the Achlys forest is where most travelers seem to die, usually by suicide. If we make it, our next stop is another small friendly town, called Elia. We again rest there, and get ready to go through the Kaalloth Ridge. I don’t know what we will face there, since many of the stories I have found that have reached here were in dead languages that no translator could interpret. Then if we make it through there, we will arrive at The Castle of Verdade. There is where the gems are located.

  
 **Lord Thau** : Ok, when do we head out?

  
 **Trent:** Tomorrow.

  
 **Kevin and Token:** TOMORROW?!

  
 **Lord Thau** : Tomorrow? We just got Token yesterday, and I am not finished training Kevin. Why tomorrow?

  
 **Trent:** Because Danny sent me a message saying the caravan leaves tomorrow at 3:00 their time, which is 2 hours behind us. We can show up there, and we can teach Token the basics. Hell, we can start now. Lord you can continue to train Kevin, whilst I can teach Token to control his breathing. Are we when all in agreement?

  
 **Token Black:** Yeah!

  
 **Kevin:** Nothing is going stop me!

  
 **Lord thau rolling his eyes:** I guess so. 

  
Trent stood up and put his foot on the bench and said to them.

  
 **Trent:** Alright! Let nothing stop us as we travel for a new life, **_I dynamo tou Theou tha einai diki mas!_**

  
The men cheered.

  
But unbeknownst to them, there was another man overhearing their conversation.

  
The individual got a good look at them, and noticed one of them was a brother of boy he knew. He also recognized Token, Micheal, and Trent. The boys that used to go to his school. The man slowly backed away from the land fill as he tried to not to draw any attention to himself. 

  
When he was sure enough that he was out of ear shot, he ran out as quick as he possibly could, the man wasn’t scared of them, but he knew something was out of the ordinary. 

  
Especially when he heard the cheer, he too had heard of such a cheer, but from a poor woman he found dying in the ally way. 

  
Then there was that cheer, that cheer Trent said, the same woman said it too. 

  
When the man finally reached to his house, he busted open the door to the surprise of his boyfriend, whom screamed and fell out of his chair.

  
 **Craig Tucker:** Tweek, where’s the phone?

  
 **Tweek Tweak:** Jesus! Craig, you scared the shit out of me!

  
 **Craig:** The phone, Tweek. 

  
**Tweek:** The kitchen, where’s yours?

  
 **Craig walking to the kitchen:** Getting fixed at the shop, remember?

  
 **Tweek:** Oh, Jesus!

  
Craig grabbed the landline and called Kyle.

  
 **Craig:** Hello, Kyle? I found him, I found Kenny’s brother.

  
The camera pans out showing Craig in a pose.

  
**https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/confident-blond-business-woman-in-fashion-pose-with-phone-picture-id185011775**

  
His hair long and black and reaches to his shoulders.

  
He had a blue tunic with a black belt tied around his abdomen

  
**https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0005/8592/4674/products/viking-cotton-viking-tunic-bjorn-the-pathfinder-ancient-treasures-viking-norse-mythology-ancient-egypt-thor-odin-mjolnir-celtic-4506176258114_2000x.jpg?v=1571712107**

  
Black baggy pants with 4 small white symbols of the white Celtic cross in triable art. 

  
**https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0289/9673/products/Hip-Hop-Baggy-Jeans-Black-Mens-Denim-Hip-hop-Loose-Pants-Rap-Jeans-For-Boy-Rapper_grande.jpg?v=1578622766**

  
&

  
 **https://i.pinimg.com/originals/17/92/bf/1792bfb5e9fd41b3ff0fcfd91aceb42d.jp** g

  
And black D Knight sandals with small diamonds bedazzled on the top of the straps.

  
**https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1MONqtoR1BeNjy0Fmq6z0wVXaq.jpg**

  
Tweek got back up and entered the kitchen and leaned on the corridor. 

  
Tweek was dressed an olive green Chinese style shirt with short sleeves, and an orange clip on tie that when in his shirt.

  
**https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/P1UAAOSwYPNcSakh/s-l1600.jpg**

  
Black Jodhpurs pants with a large black belt with a Golden buckle wrapped around them. 

  
**https://media.b5z.net/get/ob5z/s1080-*/zirw/1/i/u/2187104/i/ec/816600.jpg**

  
&

  
**https://cdna.lystit.com/1200/630/tr/photos/aae9-2015/08/28/stella-mccartney-none-large-buckle-belt-none-product-0-492836506-normal.jpeg**

  
And the same sandals Craig had on.

  
 **Craig:** Ok, meet you there. *Hangs up the phone* Tweek, come on, we are meeting at the diner.

  
 **Tweek:** What!? Why!?

  
 **Craig:** We have important things to discuss with KKS.

  
 **Tweek:** What!? Why them!?

  
Craig reached for tweek’s tie and pulled him closer up to his face.

  
 **Craig:** Because, I need all the help I can get if I am correct with what I have found, my love.

***Eye catcher appears of Token His stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: ?**

  
**Speed: ?**

  
**Defense: ?**

  
**Precision: ?**

  
**Development Potential: ?**

  
**Eye catcher returns with the same stat and character***

The men were at the diner, Kyle, Kenny, and Tweek, were eating burger and fries, and having soda on the side. Stan and Craig just ordered coffee and hash browns. 

  
**Kenny McCormick:** So, you’re sure you saw him?

 **Craig:** Yes, but that’s not what I called you guys here for today. It’s because what they were talking about.

  
 **Stan Marsh:** Yeah something about a book, or some gems?

  
 **Craig:** Yeah.

  
 **Kyle Broflovski:** Yeah, no offense Craig, but that sounds dumb as hell.

  
 **Stan:** Plus it coming from you is odd. 

  
**Craig:** I know, and I thought it was stupid too. But I heard this long before. It was 2 years back.

***FlashBack***

Craig was 18 years old, and he just finished a day in school, and was on his way to his part time job. He wasn’t in a good mood, as he and his boyfriend Tweek were in a fight, he was falling behind in Trig, and his sister was in the hospital for pneumonia. Not to mention it was a rainy day, it was coming down hard, the wind blew something fierce, and the air felt like icicles stabbing his skin. 

  
**???:** AAAAUGGGHHH, OHHHHHHHH.

  
Craig heard a strange moaning coming from the alley to his right. He decided to go check it out, but kept his hand in one pocket where he had his switch blade, just in case it was an act where muggers tried to pounce him.

  
 **???:** AUUUUGH

  
Craig saw who was moaning, it was an old woman bleeding out, and he ran over to her. 

  
**Craig:** Ma’am, do you need an ambulance?

  
 **Old Woman:** Το βιβλίο, το βιβλίο! Τα πετράδια και τα βέλη θα είναι δικά μας, άρχοντά μου!

  
Craig knew she was speaking Greek, awhile back when he was in middle school, he took up Greek after reading on ancient stoics. Whilst he wasn’t fluent, he was able to understand an average conversation. 

  
**Craig:** A book? ***He switches over to Greek.*** _What book are you talking about? Do you need help finding it?_

  
 **Old Woman:** The book, is here, but it is ours. Ours! Gems, Arrows! All ours my Lords!

  
 **Craig** : Do you need an ambulance?

  
The Old woman grabbed him by the shirt and pulled the young man closer to her. Craig saw the woman had white pupils,6 missing teeth, two golden teeth, she had a ring piercing on the bridge of her nose which was made out of silver, she had 5 moles across her face, and the woman looked to be in her 90s.

  
 **Old Woman:** The Ripple, the STANDS, the power of the two combined is the only way to rule the world! Take the book young child, take it!

  
The woman gave him a white book. Craig looked at it, the design was breath taking. He looked at the elderly woman and noticed a strange clear essence leaving her body. 

  
**Old Woman:** Take the book, and you will see Heaven on earth. **_I dynamo tou Theou tha einai diki mas!_ **OOOOOOOOOCHHHHH!

  
The air passed through the woman’s lungs, and her pupils disappeared. 

  
As Craig looked at her dead body, he noticed her skin changed to that of a mummified corpse. 

  
**Kenny in the present:** What did you do with the book?

  
 **Craig in the present:** Well I kept it for two weeks, trying to figure out what was so special about it. The book was in a different language, I went to the library to see if it matched any of the characters I found, but nothing. So, the week when I was given the day off to tour Park University, I tried to talk to all the different Language specialist and historians, but they all told me they couldn’t find a translation, other than the translation on the cover of the book.

  
**Kyle in the Present:** What does the cover say?

  
Craig in the present: **_“_ _We may never know what is outside our reality, or even if there is one. But May whatever is out there have mercy on our souls!_ _”_** Some of the professors speculated that this could mean this book was magical, and to be honest, after hearing that, I was disillusioned. So, I gave it to one of the Goth Kids. The one with the Cane. 

  
***End of Flashback***

  
**Kenny:** Micheal, his name is Michael.

  
 **Stan:** How do you know? 

  
**Kenny:** One of his friends said he heard a rumor that he and Kevin were hanging out. I wasn’t sure, but now I know that the rumors are true. But, Craig, why are you telling us this, are you saying you believe the book has some powers?

  
Craig put his hand on his chin and thought for a bit.

  
 **Craig:** I don’t know, but those men sounded serious. Then I remembered what Kyle told me about you. Kenny, when you fought Kevin, did you notice anything different?

  
Kenny thought back to his altercation with his brother. He remembered seeing these little electric currents on his brother’s person.

  
 **Kenny:** I do remember these electric currents on Kevin, I didn’t know what they were. But every time he used them, it felt like a cow killer stung me.

  
 **Stan:** Electric Currents?

  
 **Craig** : That could’ve been ripple. 

  
**Kyle, Kenny, Tweek and Stan:** Ripple?

  
 **Craig:** It’s a fighting style. I remember hearing about it when I had the job as the assistant sensei at the Karate Club. I heard from these two kids, but I thought nothing of it, but one thing they said I found interesting was that why it was so unique was the electric currents that carried when people fought. Each punch was imbued with life, but when aimed at another living being, the pain is unbearable. 

  
**Kyle:** That sounds ridiculous, are you sure about this Craig?

  
 **Craig:** Don’t you think I know that?!, But what if I am wrong, listen we have encountered tons of stupid shit whilst living in this town, a talking turd, Mecha Streisand, Religious super friends, and all this other shit! Could this be true?

  
The men looked at each other with sense of uncertainty. 

  
**Tweek in a calm demeanor:** I believe you, Craig.

  
 **Stan:** Well, of course you will say that, he’s your boyfriend. 

  
**Tweek** : That’s not why I am agreeing with him. Craig has taught me to be more assertive and to be upfront, but when Craig and Kenny said “electric currents,” I remembered that I used to do the same thing.

  
Craig turned to Tweek smiling at him.

  
 **Craig:** That’s awesome, babe, why didn’t you tell me.

  
 **Tweek giving a small smile:** Because, I thought you wouldn’t believe me, you never do when crazy things happen.

  
Craig’s smile faded.

  
He took his lover’s hands and looked him into his eyes.

  
 **Craig:** I am sorry, next time I will be more open minded for you. 

  
Tweek blushed.

  
Stan and Kyle rolled their eyes, with Stan sighing. 

  
**Kenny:** Tweek, can you show us?

  
The next scene show the men in the park. 

  
Kyle, Kenny, and Craig sat on a bench waiting for Tweek to show how he used the power. 

  
Tweek was standing in between two trees.

  
Tweek was nervous as he didn’t remember how he had activated ripple. By now the boys had waited an hour after Tweek tried different methods.

  
 **Stan:** Hey, Craig, if he can’t do this in the next 10 minutes, I am going to have to leave. I need to work on my registration for next semester’s classes.

  
 **Kyle:** Yeah, and Ike’s cello recital is an hour and a half, and it takes about 45 minutes to get there.

  
 **Craig:** Ok, ok. I got you. Kenny, do remember anything else, like any small details of how Kevin used this power?

  
Kenny looked up at the gray clouds and thought for a moment. 

  
**Kenny:** Now that I think about it. Before he did anything, his breathing would be off.

  
 **Craig:** Off? Off, how?

  
 **Kenny:** He would inhale a large amount of breath, and each time he struck at me, he would breath out. 

  
**Craig turning to Tweek** : Hey, Tweek, you hear that? Try breathing. 

  
**Tweek:** Breathing!? Oh, Jesus!? That sounds too hard! 

  
**Craig:** Tweek, just go to your happy place. 

  
**Tweek:** GGRRRRRGGRNAAAGH!!!

  
 **Craig:** Tweek, you can do it!

  
Tweek closed his eyes, and tried to picture his happy place. He visualized a dharma like state, where he was surrounded by colors of the rainbow, and foreign animals. Statues of Alien gods were seen in the background, and Tweek appeared to be in a Greek like temple like the ones in the Athens. 

  
He controlled his breathing, and with one fell swoop, took in a large amount of air, he then began to notice he was having an out of body experience. He saw on his own body in the park, he looked at his left arm and focused solely on that arm. Tweek saw the electric current in his arm. He held up his arm and balled up his fist, and punched the tree. 

  
The his arm pierced the tree’s bark, causing the Arbor to shake violently. When he removed his fist, the tree started to wobble, and fell to it’s right, where Tweek was. 

  
Tweek took no note of this, as he thought this was just part of his imagination, until he was rudely awaken by being tackled on the ground. 

  
He opened his eyes to see Craig in a state of fear.

  
 **Tweek:** Craig? What’s going on?

  
Craig looked at him with a face of horror, until he smiled and told Tweek.

  
 **Craig:** Tweek! You did it! Look!

  
Craig got off of him, and Tweek took a look at the tree collapsed upon the other tree. 

  
He got up and ran over to where he was standing and looked at the tree, to see the hole he punched in. 

  
**Tweek:** I did that? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! JESUS CHRIST!!!!!

  
Kyle and Stan were just flabbergasted by what they saw, but Kenny.

  
 **Kenny:** If this is true, and the others are planning to go over to some place and cause havoc. 

  
The next shows he has clenched his right fist.

  
 **Kenny:** Then I will stop that bastard before he does! I will kill you with my own hands, Kevin!

**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them. 

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The out of body experience is one way some people use ripple in this universe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent prepares to open the portal, and Kenny gives his brother one last chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Allusions to rape.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

  
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick (Kenny’s older brother) struggling with his mental delay. A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal (The goth kid with the cane) and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett (The kid from the pre-school episode) is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated.

Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 7: Kenny Vs. Kevin Pt1: Final chance**

It was 3 hours after Tweek showed them the power of the Ripple. 

  
Kenny was in his room on his cellphone, on a group meeting with Kyle, Craig, and Stan. 

  
**Kyle:** Woah, Kenny, are you sure you want to go through with this? You are talking about your brother. 

  
**Kenny:** Yes, I know, but I can’t let Kevin wreak havoc on other planes of existence. 

  
**Craig:** Well, hold on, we are jumping to conclusion, yes he killed your father, but we could be wrong on this. They could be taking him to another plane just to keep him safe. 

  
**Stan:** We are using a lot of adductive reasoning, we don’t know what they are doing. We should at least talk to them.

  
 **Kenny:** Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Craig,

  
 **Craig:** Yeah. 

  
**Kenny: _συναντήστε με στο χωματερή_**

  
Craig’s eyes widen at this.

  
 **Kyle:** Kenny, not all of use speak Greek.

  
 **Craig:** Ok. And Kyle, that might be the point. 

  
Kenny hung up his phone. He got up from his bed, and made his way through his living room where his mother and sister were watching T.V.

  
 **Carol:** Kenny, where are you going at this hour?

  
 **Kenny:** Oh, I have to meet Craig somewhere, he needs help with his… car motor. I will call you if I decide to crash at his house. 

  
**Carol:** Ok, well you be careful out there, and if you see him, please give us a call.

  
 **Kenny:** Will do mom. 

  
Kenny left.

  
Carol then turned her attention to her daughter, Karen. 

  
**Carol:** So, on meeting the right woman.

  
The next scene shows Craig and Kenny at the dump sneaking through. It was dark, but they had flash lights. The issue was however, they had turn the watts down in order to make sure they weren’t caught. When they found a fire pit, they managed to see two men. Kevin, and Trent.

  
Kenny felt a pit form in his chest just looking at his brother. A mixture of anger, and anxiety. One from the horrid crime of him killing their father, and the other of Kenny’s contemplation of killing his own brother. 

  
**Craig Whispering:** So, what do we do?

  
 **Kenny Whispering:** You got your iPad?

  
 **Craig Whispering:** Yeah.

  
 **Kenny Whispering:** Record them now, and make sure you keep quiet, we need to get evidence of what they are doing. 

  
Craig nodded his head to show he understood. He took his iPad and started recording the two. 

  
Kevin and Trent were sitting in old camping folding chairs, the two of them watched the fire crackle as they both had a beer.

  
 **Kevin:** So, What do you plan to do after we get the gems?

  
Trent took a sip of his drink and looked up at the night sky.

  
 **Trent:** I don’t know, probably take one with me and go on exploring for the other two gems. What about you, McCormick?

  
 **Kevin looking at his beer can:** I’ve been thinking, if we do succeed, could I keep the castle?

  
 **Trent looking a Kevin with a Quizzical look:** Why would want that rat infested place?

  
 **Kevin:** I want to start a new life, I want to rule the towns and form my own kingdom. Tell me, does the land we are going belong to any such nation, or royal family?

  
Trent looked at the fire and tried to remember.

  
 **Trent:** Let’s see, if I am correct, the land belongs to no one. The last family to rule that area died out about 600 years ago. With no one to succeed the throne, the towns broke apart and formed their own communities. There is a rumor that the castle is now owned by an evil demon. 

  
**Kevin Smirking:** Well, looks like a new king is an order. 

  
**Trent looking at Kevin through the side of his eyes:** You’re telling me you want to be king of that region? What will you do? The two closest civilizations are a republic and a kingdom, both of which out gun that little scrap heap you dream of ruling over. 

  
**Kevin** : You say that as if I have a plan of invading other lands. I’ll leave that to my spawn after I choose one worthy enough have having the ruby.

  
Trent’s expression turned to one of annoyance.

  
 **Trent in thought** : _This boy thinks he will keep the ruby, well when the time comes, we will see which one of you guys are powerful enough to be worthy of such power._

  
 **Kevin:** I will enslave the women of the towns, and mate with the most capable ones, any one that dare refuses will be beaten to submission. As for the kids of the towns, I will take them from their homes and train them to fight. Boys, girls, it doesn’t matter, all will serve on the battlefield. If the kids dare to disobey me will be tortured on the spot. 

  
Trent took another sip of beer and thought. 

  
**Trent in thought:** _This kid is insane, but so far it’s just been talk. I have yet to see any bite_.

  
 **Kevin:** I know this sounds far out there, but it won’t be impossible with the ruby at hand.

  
 **Trent:** How do you know that you’ll be the one to have possession of the Gem? 

  
Kevin looked at Trent with a blank expression. 

  
**Trent:** I mean given that it will be me, you, Token, Phill Lynott, The Lord, Sam, and Danny, how do you know you will be the lucky one to keep the ruby? I mean there are six of us, and only three gems. 

  
Kevin looked down at the fire, he had a shiver down his spine. As if he could tell that Trent might have ulterior motives. 

  
**Kevin:** You told me there are five gems. 

  
**Trent interrupting:** But that’s a rumor.

  
 **Kevin raising his voice:** You told me there are five gems! Token also says there are five. Who ever beats the bastard that rules that castle will get first pick. 

  
Trent laughed.

  
 **Trent:** You’re telling me you will be the one to defeat the demon of the castle? Hell, we don’t know if there is one, it’s just a rumor.

  
Kevin got up and squeezed his beer can and threw in the fire. A loud pop was heard as the can flew out of the pit. 

  
He turns to Trent and the camera shows that Kevin’s face is obscured by the shadow.

  
 **Kevin:** Listen here, I didn’t kill my own father, or murder Token’s mother just for on of you bastards to take away my dream! *The camera zooms to his right hand, which he now clenched to a fist* I thank you for the Beryl stones, but I deserve a new life! All the hell I went through in that shit hole! Well, now I want a new god damn hand! **AND I’LL LET NOTHING STOP ME!!!**

  
Trent looked at the towering man with a stern face. He got up from his chair, and caressed Kevin’s cheek.

  
 **Trent with a sly smile:** How would like to hear a little secret?

  
Kevin backed up, and his face was no longer obscured.

  
 **Trent:** Lord Biaoji and I want those gems, but we both agreed we get two each. 

  
**Kevin:** I thought he didn’t believe that there were five.

  
 **Trent:** He doesn’t, but he has faith in me.

  
Trent walked pass Kevin, and grabbed his hand pulling him near the pit. 

  
**Trent:** We were going to let you and token fight for us, but seeing your determination, fighting skills, and this god like spirit, I would say you deserve that ruby. 

  
**Kevin:** Then what about the other three?

  
 **Trent:** Token will still be needed, he too harbors a latent power that will be useful to us, so we shouldn’t do anything that displeases him. Phill Lynott is a relaxed man whom is good with esoteric medicine that can heal out injuries and what ever illness might come. However, he has a strong sense of what is right, so we might need to “convince”him as to why he should do what we command. Sam and Danny are an engaged couple, like Phill, both have a strong sense of what is right or wrong. Both are very powerful, so when we take over the castle, we kill them immediately to show the others who runs this damn show!

  
The camera pans to Trent’s face which now looks sadistic, he laughs wildly, whilst Kevin just looks and smirks. 

  
**Kevin:** This is going to be one hell of an adventure. GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

  
While the two psychopaths were busy laughing, Craig and Kenny snuck out as quickly as they could. The camera then transitions to the scene of the two men outside of Craig’s house.

  
 **Kenny:** Did you get all of that?

  
Craig nodded his head.

  
 **Kenny:** Good, send that to me and I will send you, Kyle, and Stan a question. 

  
**Craig:** My phone is still in the shop, just send it to Tweek’s phone instead. 

  
**Kenny:** Understood. 

  
Kenny began walking home, and Craig opened his front door. But, before going in he looked back at Kenny and asked.

  
**Craig:** Kenny! I would hate myself if I didn’t ask this. But, are you sure you want to go through with this?

  
Kenny looked up at the night sky and sighed. 

  
**Kenny:** It’s for the greater good. 

  
***Eye catcher appears of Kenny His stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: ?**

  
**Speed: ?**

  
**Defense: ?**

  
**Precision: ?**

  
**Development Potential: ?**

  
**Eye catcher returns with the same stat and character***

The next day shows where Episode 5 left off.

  
Kenny is shown standing outside of the booth his friends were sitting at.

  
 **Kenny:** Good day my fellow bastards, today we will make a choice that will drastically change my life as we know it. Have we all come to a decision?

  
The 4 men nodded their heads yes. 

  
**Stan:** I can’t let your brother just do that to innocent people. 

  
**Kyle:** He plans on taking the innocence of women by force, it’s barbaric and must be stopped.

  
 **Craig:** Normally I would try to suggest other ways, but since you are sure this is what is best, I will agree to help you. 

  
**Tweek:** Jesus Christ! This is so much pressure! But this bastard must be stopped!

  
 **Kenny:** Then it is settled, we will track down my brother, and kill him!

  
The next scene shows Token, Lord Biaoji, Kevin, and Trent at the dump. Trent is standing in front of the men whom are lined up side by side listening to their leader.

  
 **Trent:** Ok, so I will chant the spell, and the portal will open before us, it is only open for a minute, so we have little time to react. When it closes, it is closed and I can’t re use the spell for five minutes, as the book will seal its self shut. 

  
**Token:** Why would it do that?

  
 **Lord Biaoji** : The books were made by a council of wizards that wanted cool off periods anytime someone time travels, goes to an alternate reality, or resets the world. Each book has its own cool down period, with the time traveling one being for 30 seconds, whilst the one that resets and forms a new universe lasts for three months to a year.

  
 **Token:** Damn.

  
 **Trent:** Exactly, so get ready to move your asses as soon as the portal opens.

  
Trent turned around and opened the book, he placed his hand on the text that was for opening the portal. He took a deep breath and exhaled. 

  
**Trent:** _**S’aloth kola haragiti Olla’hokothi, O’mawa kata a Lockreth, So Lisy!**_

  
As he chanted the spell, Kevin noticed it was starting to rain, and bolts lighting had appeared as if they were coming closer to them. He wondered was this a side affect of the spell, or just pure coincidence. 

  
**Trent: _Tamooral koth ha’duthi allah kro’shvy Alastaoch!_**

  
As Trent was nearing the end of his spell, he was interrupted. 

  
**Kenny:** Just where do you think you Bastards are going?

  
Trent’s gang turned around to see Kenny, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, and Stan, standing on pile of rubbish. 

  
**Trent:** Well I’ll be damned. If it ain’t you three little shit stains! 

  
**Kenny:** I am not here for you Trent. Nor am I here for Token, or that punk with the cane. I am here to offer my brother one final chance. 

  
Kenny jumped down from the heap, and landed on the ground. 

  
**Kenny:** Come home with us, and we forget everything that happened.

  
 **Kevin Smirking:** Kenny, piss off!

  
 **Kenny:** Then you leave me no choice. ***Points to Kevin*** , You are going to die by my hands, Kevin. 

  
Trent’s gang was surprised by Kenny’s words, and so was Kevin. 

  
Before they could blink, Kenny ran over, inhaled, and focused his energy on his right arm, then exhaled sending energy waves through it.

  
But, Kevin countered by pushing his brothers arm aside, and punching Kenny on the side of his stomach. 

  
**Kevin:** **FOLLE!** That’s your majesty! Little brother!

  
Kevin noticed Kenny’s breathing, but before he could put two and two together, Kenny punched Kevin in his abdomen causing him to slowly keel over.

  
**Kenny: ORA!**

  
Kevin’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, he coughed up a glob of spit, the pain felt familiar. Almost as if he had been hit, by a freight train. 

  
**Lord Biaoji in surprise:** No way, that little bastard knows ripple?

  
Kevin slowly lifted his upper body and looked at Kenny with an expression of anger, pain, and confusion. Kenny returned with his own expression of pain and determination. 

  
**Kenny:** That’s right Kevin, I know about Ripple, and I will use it TO TAKE YOU OUT!

  
**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny does not know Greek, but he does know how to use google translate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Kevin face off again, but Kenny now knows how to use the ripple, but is he capable enough to cause Kevin to sweat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you get to the part where the characters are speaking a foreign language, the text is in italics font to indicate that.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

  
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick (Kenny’s older brother) struggling with his mental delay.

A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal (The goth kid with the cane) and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett (The kid from the pre-school episode) is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 8: Kenny Vs. Kevin Pt2: Quod Circum est-**

  
Kenny and Kevin were looking at each other with pain and anguish, Kenny had used the ripple to punch his brother in the stomach, after Kevin punched him using his.

  
 **Kenny** : That’s right Kevin, I know about Ripple, and I will use it **TO TAKE YOU OUT!**

  
Kenny then controlled his breathing again and proceeded to punch his brother.

  
**Kenny: ORA ORA ORA ORA!**

  
Kenny punched his brother in twice in the face, once in the jaw, and kicked him in the abdomen which sent Kevin flying towards Trent.

  
 **Stan:** Alright! 

  
**Kyle:** Go Kenny!

  
 **Token:** Dammit, why didn’t he block any of that?

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Calm down kid, he’s doing what I taught him.

  
 **Token:** What?

  
The camera pans to Lord Biaoji’s face.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** I told him that in order to understand his opponent, he must know their attacks, and for him to do that, he must know where they will attack. ***The camera shows Kevin getting up*** As we know so far, Kenny’s main attacks are mainly aimed at his face, he mainly uses his fist, and only kicks when he is sure he has weakened Kevin. ***The camera then switches to Kenny breathing heavily*** Kenny is also not use to using Hamon, so his breathing is off which will tire him out. We can tell that he plans on doing similar moves again, with the last one being a kick. Kevin wants to make sure if this is the case.

  
When Kevin was back up and ready to go, Kenny did the exact same strikes.

  
**Kenny: ORA ORA ORA ORA!**

  
Punches were thrown to Kevin’s face, jaw, and this time he was kicked on the chest, Kevin was sent flying back. 

  
Kevin coughed as he got backed up. He looked at his little brother and cracked his neck. 

  
Kenny again launched towards him to strike again.

  
**Kenny: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**

  
Kenny threw his punches again, but this time missed as Kevin dodged each blow. 

  
When he saw Kenny’s left arm pass by him, he quickly grabbed his arm and kneed it.

  
**Kevin: FOLLE!**

  
***Crunch***

  
Kevin broken Kenny’s arm.

  
**Kenny: GRAAAAAAAAH!!!**

  
**Craig:** Oh, Shit!

  
Kevin then took his brother’s arm and pulled him closer, when then delivered a punch to the abdomen.

  
**Kevin: FOLLE!**

  
As Kenny grabbed his stomach, Kevin grabbed his hair with his left hand, and proceeded to knee his brother in the face. 

  
**Kevin: FOLLE FOLLE FOLLE FOLLE FOLLE FOLLE FOLLE!**

  
Blood came rushing down out Kenny’s nose, two of his teeth fell out, and bruises formed on his right eye. 

  
He let go of his hair and pushed the young man back, Kevin took a deep breath and launched his right fist at Kenny, aiming for his left cheek. 

  
**Kevin: FOLL-**

  
But to everyone’s surprise, Kenny reacted quickly and ducked. His brother leaned forward after launching the punch, giving Kenny an opening. He aimed for Kevin’s lower jaw, and took in as much breath as he could, and then clenched his fist and shot back up to his brother’s jaw, where he released his breath. 

  
**Kenny: ORA!**

  
***KRRRKCH***

  
The Loud crunch echoed throughout the site. Launching Kevin in the air, he spat out some blood and teeth. He landed on the pavement, where he groaned in pain. 

  
Kenny’s breathing was unsteady, and he began to wobble.

  
 **Kyle:** Kenny!

  
Kevin got back up, but he was in visible pain. His jaw felt as if it were locked, and his left arm was shaking, but he refused to give up. 

  
He spat out some blood and then proceeded to say.

  
 **Kevin:** When I said that no one will stop me from attaining my dream, I meant nobody. And that includes you little brother. 

  
He and Kenny then both ran at each other getting ready to attack, and when they were within close range, Kenny threw a normal punch at Kevin which connected but didn’t seriously injure him. When Kevin felt that punch, he knew victory was in his reach. He clenched his left fist and launched a punch to his brother in the gut.

  
**Kevin: FOLLE!**

  
As the punch connected , what looked like a giant wasp’s spirit formed around Kevins arm, and the large stinger came out of Kenny’s back. Whilst there was no physical cow killer there, the image was enough to describe the major blow he dealt to his little brother. 

  
Kenny’s pupils shrunk, and the blood vessels in his eyes were more visible now than ever. He wasn’t even able to vocalize the pain he was in. 

  
Kevin pulled back, and looked at Kenny, as if he wasn’t sure if he was going to attack back, but looking into his young siblings eyes, he knew it was over. 

  
Kevin took a more relaxed pose and turned around to face Trent. 

  
The camera pans over to Kenny’s friends. 

  
**Stan:** W-Why did he turn around?

  
The next scene shows Kenny, collapsing to the ground, and switches back to his gang.

  
 **Kyle:** Kenny!

  
Kyle ran down to aid his friend, but was stopped when got a cane to the face causing him to fall to the ground.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** I don’t think so.

  
The cane didn’t feel like an ordinary cane, but more like a steel beam. It is then revealed that the cane had electric sparks pulsating around it. 

  
Lord Biaoji Looking down at Kyle: Sorry, Kyle, nothing against you, but we are already late enough as it is, so we have no time to play around.

  
Kyle’s nose was busted, he lied on the ground, groaning in pain.

  
Lord Biaoji turn his head to Trent and told him to open the gate. 

  
**Trent:** What about those three?

  
Trent pointed to Stan, Craig, and Tweek, all three of which looked horrified. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Don’t worry about them, judging from their looks, they’re not going to do anything. 

  
Trent smirked. 

  
He opened the book again and started to chant the spell to open the gate. 

  
Trent: **_Kro’shvy Alastaoch, Kolath Hala bach’toth Ubi!_**

  
Lighting struck the ground, scaring everyone, save Trent, and then a blueish white portal opened.

  
 **Trent Yelling:** Quick, everyone! Get in now!

  
Kevin was the first to enter, then Token, and then the Lord. Before Trent went in, he turned back to look at the three men standing on the rubbish pile. He gave a sly smile and flipped them off as he jumped in backwards to the portal. When the minute was up, the portal disappeared. The lightning stopped, the rain ceased, and the clouds parted revealing the shining yellow orb in the sky. 

  
Stan and Craig came to the aid of the fallen men. 

  
Kyle slowly got back up, he was dizzy from the blood loss, but Stan gave him a handkerchief to help slow down the bleeding. 

  
Craig tried to wake Kenny up, but he was knocked unconscious. 

  
The next scene took place two hours later, the boys where at Craig’s.

  
Kyle’s nose finally stopped bleeding, and Kenny thankfully woke from his unconscious state. 

  
They were in the living room, Kyle, Craig, and Tweek were sitting on chairs, and Kenny and Stan were both on the couch. 

  
After Stan told Kenny what happened, the young blond man clenched his fist. 

  
**Kenny:** Dammit! I failed!

  
Tears fell from his eyes. Stan placed a hand on his shoulder and told him.

  
 **Stan:** It’s ok, we did everything we could, but they were too powerful. Listen, we might not be able to stop them now, but I have a strange feeling that this is the last time we will cross paths with them. 

***Eye catcher appears of Kenny His stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: C**

  
**Speed: D**

  
**Defense: E**

  
**Precision: C**

  
**Development Potential: A**

  
**Eye catcher returns with the same stat and character***

Kevin was traveling through the worm hole, it felt weird going through it, lightening, goo, and the cold air. When he finally reached the end, and found himself landing foot first on a porch of some kind. 

  
**Kevin while walking:** Oh, God, that felt unsanitary. Where the hel- AAAh!

  
He fell off the porch and into a pile of pig dung. 

  
**Kevin:** Argh! Dammit!

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Yeah, watch your step, Token, or else you will end up like him. 

  
The Lord pointed to Kevin with his cane. Token snickered, and Kevin flipped him off. 

  
Trent was the last one to exit the portal. 

  
**Trent:** Here we are men, _Lisey (_ Lizy). 

  
Token, Biaoji, and Trent looked around. They were obviously in the country side, and on an old farm. It was night, the air was cool, but not too chilly, there was a light fog out, and the closest light they could see came from a town next over. 

  
**Token:** What year is it?

  
 **Trent:** The local calendar says it is 5055, and the month is Tarus. 

  
**Kevin:** So, what’s that in Gregorian time?

  
 **Trent:** March, 1902, and this my lads ***Sees Kevin*** holy shit. What happened to you? 

  
**Kevin:** I fell. 

  
Trent laughed.

  
 **Kevin:** Ah, piss off!

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Now, now, don’t be too upset Kevin, we have to switch to appropriate attire. Isn’t that right Trent?

  
 **Trent:** Yes, to not draw too much attention ourselves we are going to be dressed in religious attire. 

  
**Token:** So we dress like we are going to church?

  
 **Trent:** Not in the traditional sense, my friend, but similar to what the Lord is wearing.

  
 **Kevin climbing back up the porch:** You mean, ***grunts*** gothic wear.

  
 **Trent:** Yes, you see. Better yet, you explain my Lord.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Will do, Me Socium. Here in this part of this world there are three major religions, two of which you can consider the abrahamic faiths. 

  
First is the **_Qasin_ **faith, imagine if Islam and Zoroastrianism mixed, they are very Epicurean like, but make up 20% of this God forsaken place. They will be the ones that will offer a helping hand, but please don’t use foul language, and show great humility. 

  
The second faith is called **_Kožtos_** , This is similar to Stoicism and Orthodox Christianity, 68% of the people here are of that faith. They might come off as cold, but only because they chose to act rational. They tend offer advice for little to no payment, they will also give us books we need for a cheap price, and will even give us food for our travels. When interacting with them, remember they are not trying to be dicks, but are trying to come to the best conclusion based on what is the most reasonable. 

  
The third faith is the one we will pretend to be apart of, and it is called, **_Carthos_** , it is basically pagan. It makes up about 13% of the population. These would be the goths, and those lame ass vamp kids back in South Park. They are known to dress in black to commemorate, Arthos, the lord of the dead that ushers the dead to the next dimension. These people are also known to travel often, and in packs. When asked where we are going, tell them “To the graves of our ancestors.” It is near the castle, so they will buy it. By the way, when ordering food, do not order pork, or beef. Carthos don’t eat that during this time of the year. 

  
**Kevin:** Then what the hell do we eat?

  
 **Trent:** They have lamb, chicken, fish and vegetable soups. They will fill you up, trust me. 

  
**Lord Biaoji** : So does everyone understand. 

  
Token and Kevin gave a thumbs up. 

  
**Trent:** Good, now let’s go.

  
 **Kevin:** Go? Go where?

  
 **Trent:** To **_Evoe,_** that is where the rest of the group is, and where we will also get our clothes. 

  
**Token:** Do you have any money we can borrow?

  
 **Trent:** Don’t worry about it, Sam already picked out your clothes. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Does she know you brought two dudes?

  
 **Trent:** Not yet, but don’t worry, she bought both masculine and feminine clothing just in case. 

  
**Token:** I don’t know how to feel about that, I don’t like when people shop for me.

  
 **Trent:** Don’t be a baby about it, I doubt it will be bad.

  
 **Kevin:** Hey, we can talk about this while we walk, come on, already. 

  
**Trent Smiling** : You’re right Kevin, let’s move out men. 

  
The four men began their trek to the town of Evoe, on the way there, Token, Kevin, and The lord took a good look of the new environment. The smell of raw earth, and mud was in the air, The trees branches were bare, as their leaves died in the autumn solstice, little night critters ran across the dirt path, and there was ominous chirping coming from the little mounds in the mud. It sounded like no bird the men have heard before, and judging from the little mound, it was most likely not even an avian creature. As they got near the bridge, they saw a sign written in a different language, the script was more akin to Georgian. They assumed it said something along the lines of _“Welcome to Evoe.”_

  
**Trent:** Hold!

  
The men stopped as Trent held out his right arm. 

  
When Kevin was about to ask he noticed a pack of snakes crossing the dirt path and on to the grassland. 

  
**Kevin** : They Poisonous?

  
 **Trent** : Yes, but they venom isn’t strong enough to kill you, at least from one of them. 

  
**Token:** So they travel in packs in order to increase their chance of taking down their pray, or whatever threatens them.

  
 **Trent:** Bingo, Here they called **_Salal-SSlohcth bunds_** , or, **_Venom’s Pack_** in English. As Token just explained, they travel in packs to survive, rarely will you see one by itself. 

  
After the last snake passed, the men crossed the bridge. When they arrived at town, they were surprised to see it so active during this time of night. 

  
Street vendors selling food, trinkets, etc. Stores, restaurants, bars,Inns, all of them were open. People were talking and dancing on the street as the music played from the phonograph, People were smoking their pipes, cigars and cigarettes, and just within 10 miles there was a small open amphitheater putting on a play of some sorts. The smell of raw earth no longer filled the men’s nostrils as the smell of baked bred, cooked beef, chicken, fish, and pork was in the air, causing Kevin to go hungry. 

  
**Token in aw:** Wow, is today a holiday or something?

  
 **Trent:** I guess it would seem so, usually on nights like these, most people would be at home, or at the bars, not working in stores, or dancing in the street. 

  
**Token:** So, what are they celebrating. 

  
**???:** **_Halcthos_** , Or, **_To unreason._**

  
The Men turn their heads to the bar entrance to see a Gothic woman.

  
 **???** : It’s the one week where the **_Kožtos,_** Give up reason, and basically act like drunk people in Louisiana during Mardi Gras. 

  
**Trent:** Sam Manson, I was wondering where you and the gang would be? I am guessing Phill and Danny are in there. 

  
**Sam:** You bet, Phill Lynott is playing poker, whilst Danny is “helping him.” If you catch my drift.

  
 **Trent:** Aw, getting some extra cash I see.

  
 **Sam:** Come on in, have a drink, and get something to eat. 

  
**Kevin:** Oh thank God. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Remember what I said!

  
 **Kevin running to the bar:** Yeah, Yeah! No pork and no beef!

  
When Kevin entered the bar, the first thing he noticed was a group of men crowding around the table, watching the poker game. He ignored this and went straight to the bar. 

  
He plopped his ass on the stool, and tried to get the attention of the overweight bartender.

  
 **Kevin slaps hand on the bar:** Hey! Barkeep, I would like the greatest beer you have, and some Vegetable soup. 

  
The Bartender turned around to face Kevin, and gave him a confused look.

  
 **Kevin:** I said get m-, oh wait, you probably don’t speak English.

  
 **Bartender:** En-glish?

  
 **Sam:** Yeah, he doesn’t speak English. 

  
Sam was standing next to Kevin.

  
 **Sam:** Plus, how were you gonna pay?

  
 **Kevin:** Shit, that’s right. 

  
The two looked at each other until Kevin finally realized what he had to do.

  
 **Kevin blushing:** Do you mind, *Ahem* paying for my meal? I would do so, but as you know.

  
 **Sam chuckling:** Don’t sweat it, this one is on me. So what is that you want?

  
Kevin told her, and Sam ordered on his behalf. When Kevin was served Sam went back outside to talk to Trent and The Lord. Token was also in the bar, but he decided to watch the poker game. All was well, until.

  
 **Poker Player 1:** AAACH! _You cheater, you and that **Carthosian** were cheating this whole time!_

  
The Camera pans over to the poker table, there were three men sitting down, one of whom was dressed in a fashion that clearly indicated he was not from this universe. 

  
The man had a small black curly afro, a handle bar mustache and petite goatee.

  
He had on a long bright green dress shirt with a popped collar. 

  
**https://antonalexander.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/bright-green-dress-shirts1.jpg**

  
Also on his shirt, the man had adorned White Marble sized pins, starting form the popped collar, and symmetrically coming down his left and right chest forming a V right to his crotch. 

  
Long green Bell bottom pants

  
**https://i.etsystatic.com/6456129/r/il/5b66b9/866166646/il_570xN.866166646_7vuv.jpg**

  
Two tone wingtip shoes that were black and white.

  
**https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/814dYx4zkBL._AC_UX500_.jpg**

  
He had both feet on the poker table and replied. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** _I don’t know what you’re talking about_.

  
 **Poker Player 2:** _Don’t lie to us, I saw him reading his cards, you cheated, give us back our money!_

  
 **Phill Lynott:** _No, that doesn’t like something I could do, plus I cannot believe you men would lie like that. Accusing lil ole me of cheating, it’s a pity you suffer from poor sportsman ship to the point you have to stoop down to a child’s level._

  
 **Poker Player 1:** _WHAT!_

  
**Poker Player 2:** _Don’t listen to him, he is trying to rile you up._

  
**Phill Lynott:** _Yes, listen to your elder, he his far more wiser than you are._

  
The Poker player shot up from his chair, and pounded the table causing the chips to fly up the air. 

  
**Poker Player 1:** _Usually I would remove myself during situations such as this, but given it is Halchtos, I am going to beat your little scrawny ass!_

  
The Poker player flipped the table aside, causing Phill and the second player to get up. Kevin ignored this, and just focused on his soup. He wanted nothing to do with two people whom he considered were drunken morons fighting, given he was all too familiar with such a situation. 

  
The poker player stood in fighting position, whilst Phill just looked at him and chuckled.

  
 **Poker Player 1:** _What’s so funny, Bitch?_

  
 **Phill Lynott** : _Nothing, it’s just that I get to finally impress my new comrades by kicking your weak little ass._

  
The screen turns green, and the to be continued sign appears.

**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if my writing feels mechanic, i am trying my best trying to be creative but it's hard for me to describe things in a whimsical manner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally meet up, and begin their long Trek to the Castle where the Red Ruby is located.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

  
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay. A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 9: The Adventure Begins**

A crowd was formed around the poker player, and Phill Lynott, whilst the player was in a proper fighting position, Phill looked as if he was just watching another game. His relaxed position mystified the audience, and annoyed the player. 

  
**Poker Player 1:** _You cheeky bastard! I will teach you to mock me!_

  
The poker player ran towards Phill, with one fist lifted in the air. As he finally got within range of young man, Phill just launched on soft punch on his chest. 

  
**Phill Lynott: HATTAH!**

  
The poker player stopped, and lowered his fist. He looked at Phill with a confused expression. 

  
**Poker Player 1:** _E-excuse me, what the hell was that?_

  
Phill ignored him and proceeded to launch a barrage of soft punches. 

  
**Phill Lynott: HATTAH-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TAAAAA!**

  
The audience just looked at the odd spectacle that was occurring in front of them. 

  
When Phill was done, he just turned around and looked at Danny. 

  
A slow laughter soon erupted from the crowd, causing the poker player to grow enraged. 

  
**Poker player 1:** _YOU DARE MOCK ME! *Lifts up his right fist* TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT!_

  
As the towering man launched his punch, Phill took out is left hand and snapped his fingers. 

  
The poker player stopped mid punch, just inches away from Phill. What happened next took the audience, and Token, by surprise. 

  
What looked like little fire points formed on the man’s body, and began dealing damage to him. 

  
It had looked as if he were being beaten up by the air. 

  
***SFX PSH***

  
**Poker Player 1: GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!**

  
Was all that left the man’s lips, as each blow was landed on his body. 

  
The final one sent him flying back through the wall of the bar, landing him outside. 

  
The people were impressed by this.

  
 **Token in thought:** _Was that Ripple? Did he find a way to do that just by using Hamon like that? But, how?_

  
 **Poker Player 2:** _How in the Logos name?_

  
The second poker player fixed his vision through the side of his eyes on Phill. He then turned to him and asked.

  
 **Poker Player 2:** _How did you do that?_

  
Phill calmly replied.

  
 **Phill Lynott:** _Years of breathing, just years and years of breathing._

  
 **Poker player 2 raising his voice:** _You’re a damn demon ain’t you, I will deal with you myself._

  
The Second poker player got in a different fighting position, akin to a boxer’s, and instead of rushing in, he analyzed his opponent. 

  
Phill knew right off the bat that this guy was more careful in his tactics. Yet, even then, he didn’t consider the man to be a threat. 

  
Phill just slowly walked towards him, causing the player to tense up a little bit. 

  
Phill then proceeded to take the boxers position too, then punched the man’s right knuckles lightly, and with a snap of his left fingers, a loud crunch echoed through the building. 

  
***KRRCH***

  
The man’s fingers were dislocated and pointed in different directions where they weren’t meant to be. His inner hand bulged out.

  
**Poker Player 2: GRAAAAAAAGH!**

  
The man yelled out in pain. 

  
Phill turned around to Token and said to him. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** See that comrade? With practice you too can do this.

  
As he was talking to Token, the poker player lifted his left fist, and launched it at Phill. 

  
**Token:** WATCH OUT!

  
When Phill turned around, he caught a fist in the face, launching him to the west side of the crowd across the floor. 

  
The crowd cheered. 

  
Phill got up, and shook his head, he turned around to the poker player. 

  
Phill had a busted lip, but other than that he had no visible injuries.

  
Token was confused, the way the man punched him would’ve caused a busted nose, as well. 

  
Phill wiped the blood from his lip and said.

  
 **Phill Lynott:** _Nice punch, but I can do better_. 

  
Phill ran to the man, but the player blocked, this didn’t deter Phill. He again launched his light punches.

  
**Phill Lynott: HATTAH-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!**

  
When he was done, the poker player put down his guard and began launching punches at Phill. 

  
He dodged, twice, but the third caught his cheek, but he didn’t go flying, and from the looks of it, the punched didn’t seem to hurt. 

  
When the man tried to punch him again, Phill launched a light upper cut to his right jaw. 

  
**Phill Lynott: HATTAH!**

  
The man was annoyed about this, and was about to launch another blow, but Phill turned around in a pose. 

  
**https://storage.googleapis.com/windsor-cms/media/2019/09/3879e3c7-blog-story-2-9-11-hoco-hero.jpg**

  
And snapped his right fingers. 

  
Again the fire blasts appeared, as the player’s arm were being mercilessly beaten. 

  
This broke the man’s arm, and when the last punch on his jaw happened, it sent him flying to the bar right next to Kevin. 

  
The bowel of soup splashed on Kevin.

  
The crowed cheered, Phill waved to the audience and picked up the chips, and gave them to Danny whom in turn put them in a bag.

  
Sam, Trent, and Lord Biaoji entered the bar to see what was all the commotion about. 

  
The Lord looked at the gaping wall to his left.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Oh my God.

  
Sam and Trent walked over to Danny and Phill.

  
 **Sam:** So, have you guys caused enough trouble?

  
 **Danny:** Hey, don’t look at me, it was Phill that did all that. I was just a spectator. 

  
Token joined them, Phill walked over to him and grabbed his hand shaking it. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** Hello my good man, I am Phill Lynott, and I am guessing you are one of the men Trent brought?

  
Token was taken back by this forwardness of Phill.

  
 **Token:** Y-Yeah. I am Token black.

  
The lord soon joined them. 

  
**Trent:** And this my friends is Lord Biaoji, the man that helped open my eyes.

  
Danny gave the peace sign and Phill came over to shake is hand, but The Lord stepped back, conveying that was not necessary.

  
 **Phill Lynott:** The Lord we so heard much about, nice to finally meet you. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Charmed.

  
 **Trent:** Where is Kevin?

  
 **Sam:** Oh, he is probably still at the bar eating his soup.

  
Sam pointed to the bar. 

  
Phill was the first one to run over to introduce himself, as the gang followed. 

  
Phill placed his hand on Kevin’s shoulder and introduced himself to the hungry brute. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** Hello, my good sir, Phill Lynott, and I am assuming you too are coming with us on our trek?

  
Kevin dropped his spoon in his soup, and looked over his shoulder with a glare at Phill. 

  
**Kevin:** Are you the bastard that launched this son of a bitch next to me. Disturbing my dinner?

  
 **Phill Lynott:** I do apologize, such a terrible first impression, I see you are one that likes to not be disturbed whilst eating. 

  
Kevin scoffed, and picked up his bowl to drink the rest of the broth. 

  
He got up from his seat and was greeted with what was now his crew. 

  
**Trent:** Now, let us get to business.

  
***Eye catcher appears of Phill Lynott His stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: B**

  
**Speed: C**

  
**Defense: E**

  
**Precision: A**

  
**Development Potential: D**

  
**Eye catcher returns with the same stat and character***

The gang was now outside of a clothing store, Sam was telling them how to dress. 

  
**Sam:** Remember guys, you have to dress something similar like.

  
**https://i.pinimg.com/originals/59/c3/c6/59c3c68baddf5b8ee495e9ee5e2e1bcf.png**

  
Or Danny.

  
**https://d2fzf9bbqh0om5.cloudfront.net/images/689759/search/rebelsmarket_vintage_goth_men_slim_long_sleeve_jacket_coats_3.jpg?1544540715 (Jacket)**

  
**https://d2fzf9bbqh0om5.cloudfront.net/images/632022/main/pirate-dressing-gothic-death-lace-up-straight-cut-pirate-pants-costumes.jpg?1549095545 (pants)**

  
**https://d2fzf9bbqh0om5.cloudfront.net/images/649245/search/demonia-1-heel-calf-high-combat-boot-mens-boots.jpg?1549108747 (Shoes)**

  
**Danny:** This store will let you switch the clothes we bought you 3.

  
 **Kevin:** 3? Wait, isn’t Thin Lizzy here gonna change clothes?

  
 **Phill Lynott Chuckling:** Oh, ho ho ho, no my man. Black doesn’t look good on me. 

  
**Token:** But you stick out like a sore thumb.

  
 **Phill Lynott:** People are quite used to the way I am dressed, they have to be, I have been living here for 5 years. 

  
**Token and Kevin:** FIVE YEARS?!

  
 **Trent:** Yeah, how do you think we know where the gem is? 

  
**Sam:** We can talk about that later, get in and get dressed. 

  
The men went into the store, and switched their clothing, they weren’t fond of it, especially Token, but if it meant getting the treasure they desired, they put up with it. 

  
The first one out was Trent, showing his clothes off with a pose.

  
**https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0262/8131/2365/products/409-S-173-2_650x.jpg?v=1571733275 (Clothes)**

**https://pm1.narvii.com/6496/f433ff7499269e7f7f7d0e9eb4f47947d8146e34_hq.jpg (Pose)**

**Lord Biaoji:** Looks nice, Trent. 

  
**Trent:** Thanks, my Lord, I am glad Sam has good taste in such fashion.

The next one to come out was Token, he too came out with flashy pose.

  
**https://i.pinimg.com/236x/fd/8e/5d/fd8e5d605fca3e42a9256a3931eb653d--wa-lolita-afro-punk.jpg (clothes and pose)**

  
What was most interesting of all was how he braided his hair. He also had applied black lipstick. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Damn. You pull it off!

  
Toke chuckled and rolled his eyes, and jumped down back on the ground. 

Last but not least was Kevin, he busted out of the door showing his new attire. 

  
**https://d2fzf9bbqh0om5.cloudfront.net/images/681738/main/punk-rave-dante-frilled-gothic-fancy-shirt-shirts.jpg?1548987972 (Shirt)**

  
**https://d2fzf9bbqh0om5.cloudfront.net/images/549443/main/punk-rave-punk-black-winter-flower-pattern-men-slim-gothic-pants-pants.jpg?1548985067 (Pants)**

  
**https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSydlLU3qMRAY4curbAQIas355njkKUXpQmFTJX3p4r0nMZasO3 &usqp=CAU (Shoes)**

**https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/b/sexy-long-legged-model-strikes-pose-short-dress-18793111.jpg (Pose)**

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Not bad, Kevin. 

  
Kevin ignored his comment and stepped down from the porch.

  
**Trent** : Danny, did you rent the stage coach and horses?

  
 **Danny:** Yes, and Phill got all of our equipment, food, water, tents, sleeping cots, coffee, and knives.

  
 **Trent:** Good, Good, where is it?

  
 **Danny:** Follow us, and we will show you. 

  
The group went south west to the rental area. As they arrived, Danny showed them the luxurious red stage coach. However, is not like any ordinary stage coach, for it had an upper deck, and its length was on par to a Limo. 

  
**Token** : Ah, Sweet!

  
 **Danny:** Impressive, right?

  
 **Trent:** How much did this cost? How did you get the money?

  
 **Danny:** Robbing, scamming, and cheating in poker.

  
The horses were soon brought over by the horse breeder, whom hooked the equestrians to the stage coach. Phill payed the man. 

  
Lord Biaoji took a look at the horses, their colors were off, compared to the other horses he saw in the town, the color of these set looked out of place. Dominant brown coat, black spots, red around the eyes, short black tale, and gray hooves.

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Hey, guys, are these horses rare? 

  
**Danny:** Yes they are, _The Marston Grazer_.

  
 **Sam:** These horses are known to be strong, resilient, fast, and stubborn from time to time.

  
 **Phill Lynott:** But most important of all, they are loyal. 

  
A pit formed in Trent’s chest when he heard that word. He looked at Kevin, then at the Lord, whom was staring at the horses. 

  
Trent had told the Lord about how Kevin wanted in, and he reluctantly agreed. But, at the same time, something deep within side Trent didn’t feel right. Was it guilt? Or was it just nerves? 

  
As Trent was mulling this over, he was snapped out of it after hearing the Bell Tower in the town square chime. 

  
**Danny:** 11:00, This coach is officially ours for the next three days. Let’s get moving!

  
The gang got on the coach, with Phill in the front driving, whilst the others sat on the inside admiring the inner beauty of the vehicle. It had comfortable seating, chests, and an ash tray. 

  
It had also had bucket of ice with liquor inside, and a smaller chest with cigarettes that looked to be of the highest variety. 

  
**Phill Lynott whipping:** Hi-ya!

  
The horses took off, traveling to The Champiogne Mountains, leaving the town of Evoe behind. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** Let’s go baby!

  
**Phill Lynott**   
**Age: 28**   
**Height: 5’10**   
**Goal: Experience the adventures life has to offer, and helping those that are facing trouble.**

  
**Token:** I can’t believe this is actually happening, soon Mom, soon Nicole.

  
**Token Black**   
**Age: 20**   
**Height: 5’8”**   
**Goal: Getting the Gems to resurrect His mother and Girlfriend.**

  
**Sam:** Another adventure, it feels like when we were in high school, right Danny?

  
**Sam Manson**   
**Age: 26**   
**Height: 5’6”**   
**Goal: To discover the mythic gems, arrows, and books, and learn what they have to offer to better the lives of humanity and nature.**

  
**Danny:** Yeah, but no going ghost, ever since beryl gem took that power away.

**Danny Fenton**   
**Age: 27**   
**Height: 6’0”**   
**Goal: Live life to the fullest with the woman he loves.**

  
**Lord Biaoji looking out the window:** One step closer.

**Micheal, aka, Lord Thau Biaoji.**   
**Age: 22**   
**Height: 5’6”**   
**Goal: To rule over his own gothic realm through the power of the gems.**

  
**Trent thinking** : _The gems are only the beginning, after I find the other two, I will search for the arrows and the other books. It will take time, but with the gem at hand, nothing will stop me._

 **Trent Boyett**  
 **Age: 19**  
 **Height: 5’9”**  
 **Goal: To attain the power of immortality, and the powers of Go** d.

  
 **Kevin:** I may have gotten this far, but there are still ways to go, and nothing will stop me. 

**Kevin McCormick**  
 **Age: 25**  
 **Height: 5’8”**  
 **Goal: To rule his own kingdom, and later have his descendants invade this world to make a new name for himself.**

This marks the adventure of Kevin McCormick, what challenges will they face? Will they ever make it to the castle? And will the gang of 7 see their goals realized? Find out, on the next episode of

,  
 _ **Kevin’s Bizarre Adventure: The Ruby Sunrise!**_

  
**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first challenge for our protagonists, the gang that lives up on Mushroom Mountain, each gang member has special powers of their own, will our adventures be able to defeat the wretched gang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, when a group is talking to each other in a foreign language, there will be no italics, but only if one the whole group doesn't speak English.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

  
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay.

A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 10: Amanita Caps**

The Champignon mountains, known for their lovely mushrooms, both poisonous and consumable, colorful and dull, glowey and dark, the mountain was a staple of the of the former kingdom. Used for royal dishes, psychoactive trips, and decorative purposes, the mushroom mountain was declared the most prestigious, and sacred places of the kingdom. But when the Monarchy fell, so did the sacredness of the mountain, people no longer traveled to see its beauty or to collect the precious fungi. A century prior to when our protagonists arrived, a group of misfits went up to the mountain after hearing a rumor about a rare breed of mushroom that was seen growing on the mountains. The gang of 10 went up to the mountain, and searched for this rare specimen. They spent weeks and months, looking, there was none on the bottom, none at the top, none in the cave, and in the rocks. When they were about to call a quits, one of the misfits decided to go look in the cave one more time. As they were moving the stones aside they noticed a glowing pit underneath, the misfit slowly traveled down the pit. As they reached the bottom, they were awestruck to see in front of them an 8 foot Large Green Glowing Mushroom. The Misfit alerted the others, and when they were all there each misfit took a piece of the fungus, and analyzed it. They concluded it was the Verde Cappus, the rare fungi that is said to give one eternal youth. The misfits were in glee to discover the mythical fungus, each took a piece of the cap, and consumed it on the spot. The taste of course was awful, but the possibility of eternal youth would be worth it, but, nothing happened. They waited for hours, and nothing felt different. They left the mountain in disappointment and went back to their normal lives, yet what they didn’t know, the symptoms were latent, and within 2 months, each of the misfits gotten sick. 

  
They had a disease that no doctor at the time had ever seen, when it was certain they would die, they managed to prove the doctors wrong.

  
On the eve of new years, all 10 misfits pigmentation changed color. All their skins turned green, and anytime it was dark, their skin would glow. Despite that, all 10 of them felt fine, better even. What ever had ailed them had clearly passed over. But the people around them grew weary of them, and they even became more ostracized. The 10 friends decided to move up to the mountain, where they stayed. Over time they lived off the mountain, and whatever they stole from passerby’s. Many have tried to challenge them, but all fell. They say the group gained powers that have never been seen before, and the mountain had grew in infamy. No one dared to travel up the mountain, but today, a group of 7 make their trek to the castle, and on the path they have chosen they must take the trail leads to The Champignon Mountain. 

  
As the horses made their way up the mountain, the camera shows Phill Lynott with his legs crossed, leaning back and taking a nap. 

  
The rest of Trent’s gang where in the limousine like carriage. 

  
Sam was leaning on Danny’s shoulder as they both carried on a conversation. 

  
Token was looking out the left mirror, still taking in the new environment, and  
Lord Biaoji was reading a book he had brought along with him. 

  
Trent, the self-proclaimed leader, was enjoying some gin and a premium cigarette. 

  
And Kevin, the man who was dead set on achieving his dream, was also looking out the window, but on the right side. Thoughts of his past and future flowed through his mind. 

  
He then noticed something in the bushes, but he got over it when he thought it could’ve been just a wild animal. But he should’ve been worried as it was not a wild animal, but two people sneaking aside gaining intel on the uninvited visitors.

  
The camera reveals it to be two green skinned people, one was a man that was built like a tank, and the other was a nimble female. 

  
The man had binoculars, whilst the woman would write down what the man told her what he saw. 

  
The two retreated to the high mountains where they met the other 8 individuals. The camera shows the group of misfits, 3 female, 7 male, all looked to be in their mid 20s. Each had green skin, but two of them also had white dots around their body. 

  
The two with the white dots where the leaders of the group, with man being the LT, and the female being the leader. 

  
The female one was built with both a nimble, and somewhat bulky physique. Her name was **_Karla_**. 

  
The male one was of a more muscular physique, he had a six pack on display, and muscles that showed they were no pushover. His name was **_Arlis._**

  
Next, were the two that out doing recon, the nimble woman was named _**Ellis**_ , and the man **_Arties_**. They were a couple madly in love.

Then there were the three cousins, all men, their skin was a little lighter shade of green, more of a neon shade. Each had a black birth mark on right their eye, and their names were, **_L_** , ** _M_** , and **_C_**. L was balding despite his eternal youth, and had an average build, M had a bowl hair cut was shorter than L, but was the smartest out of the three. C was the youngest, and fattest one of the group, he was completely bald, and wasn’t very bright, but was the brute out of the three.

Then there was the one loner of the group, a woman of mid height, long black hair, and red eyes. She didn’t have a name, but the rest of them referred to her a ** _s Jadokari._**

Then there are the two young men who shared opposite colored ring bracelets, Kolin and Vyš. Both were of average build and known for their speed. _**Kolin**_ had a Black bracelet, and **_Vyš_ **had a White bracelet. 

  
The gang was dressed in an odd attire 

  
**https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-855f87f88d6531e548dcf4ab0706e959**

  
Save Arlis whom wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

  
They were the misfits that had gained eternal youth all those years ago. For 1 whole century they had full control of The Champignon Mountain, and for years, they had terrorized anyone that dared enter their territory. 

  
They gathered around and planned their attack on Trent’s gang.

  
 **Arties** : 7 in total. Lovely rare horses, lovely carriage, and from what I could tell on the inside, they have the most expensive brand liquor known to man. 

  
**Ellis** : The driv’r was sleepin, as if he ‘adnt ‘ave a care in da world. And judgin from his treads, he is an outer worlder, he is. 

  
Arlis looked up to his boss.

  
 **Arlis:** What do you think, Should we go with our usual plan, or mix it up a bit?

  
Karla rolled her eyes. 

  
**Karla:** They sound harmless, we will go with the normal plan. Kolin! Vyš! Execute plan 112.

  
The two men bowed, and set out to enact their duty.

  
Arlis on the other hand wasn’t sure about this, he had an odd feeling about their target’s. For the past year, he had a recurring dream about his demise at the hands of a black haired man, with ethereal like powers. He had been on edge, going nights without sleep, and training non-stop. 

  
Karla noticed, but she didn’t bother to ask him what was wrong. She had already knew the answer, for she too was plagued with similar nightmares. 

  
Phill Lynott was sleeping soundly on the carriage, but he was soon woken up by painful moans. 

  
**???: _*GRWAAAAAAAOAOAOOOOH*_**

  
**???** : Hang in their lad, we will get you some help.

  
Phill sat straight up and saw two green men on the path, they looked alike, but the one on the ground wiling in pain had a white bracelet, and the one trying to calm down had black one. 

  
Phill wouldn’t feel good in his conscience if he ignored the two men, so he did what he thought was right. He had pulled over the carriage, and got down from the cab. 

  
The gang inside noticed they had pulled over, and were confused as to why.

  
Phill opened the carriage door. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** Oi, Sam, there is man whom looks seems to have eaten a bad mushroom. I’m gonna need your help. 

  
**Kevin:** We are stopping to help someone that doesn’t matter?

  
 **Lord Biaoji still reading his book:** Phill and Sam took an oath to never pass over anyone that needs medical help. If it’s a bad mushroom, Sam can help the man puke it out, it won’t take long, so calm down.   
Kevin scoffed. 

Sam exited the carriage and went the back of the trunk to get a bottle of homemade ipecac.

  
 **Phill:** _Excuse me, what’s the matter._

  
**Kolin:** _Oh Thank God, my friend here ate a bad mushroom and he is drifting in and out of consciousness, I am afraid he might die!_

  
 **Phill:** _Ok, please, remain calm. My friend here has something that will make him feel better._

  
As Sam and Phill helped the two men, Kevin exited the Carriage to take a piss, when he found the right spot to drain the snake, he unzipped and let the rain poor. He looked up and watched Phill and Sam help the injured person. 

  
**Kevin in thought:** _Probably I should calm down, perhaps I shouldn’t be this much of a hard ass, I am becoming like… him._

  
Kevin watched as one of the men was behind Phill. Kevin noticed the man was acting strange, that’s when he took note of an odd object in the man’s hand, he lifted it up in position that suggested he was going to strike him. 

  
**Kevin Yelling: PHILL BEHIND YOU!**

*Eye catcher appears of Sam Manson Her stats are listed. 

  
Strength: C

  
Speed: C

  
Defense: B

  
Precision: C

  
Development Potential: D

  
Eye catcher returns with the same stat and character*

**Kevin Yelling: PHILL BEHIND YOU!**

  
Phill nonchalantly sighed, and punched the ground. 

  
**Phill Lynott: HATTAH!**

  
He shot his body up and the air and landed behind Kolin. 

  
Kolin was caught off guard. 

  
Phill looked at Kolin’s left hand and saw an odd blue stone like ball. 

  
Vyš could tell something was wrong, and so grabbed sam’s left arm. 

  
**Vyš:** _Make one move, and you will only have one arm!_

  
 **Phill:** Tch, Tch, Tch. _That’s an interesting object you got their friend, mind if I take a closer look?_

  
Kolin chuckled and smirked replying. 

  
**Kolin:** _No, not at all. Here, make sure **YOU GET A GOOD LOOK!**_

  
Kolin Swung his arm around with such velocity, that managed to connect the ball to Phill’s cheek, launching Phill straight to the mountain, crashing through the rocks. 

  
Kolin Laughed at this, as he was sure he taken the hippy out. 

  
**Kolin** : KAKAKAKAKAKA! _Bloody idiot!_

  
Vyš on the other hand still held his hand on Sam’s arm. 

  
**Vyš:** _You want to know something interesting? I can control the temperature of my own body. I can make it as cold as the arctic tundra, or as hot as the deepest precincts of Hell. And you know what makes it even better? My body can put up with it, allowing me to survive. Right now I am in a very hot mood? I guess it’s due to your beauty, let me share this feeling I have just looking at you._

  
Vyš increased his body temperature to 2000 degrees F. His skin turned into a reddish orange, and his hands oozed out a lava like sweat. 

  
Vyš laughed maniacally as Sam just sat there. 

  
Kevin was enraged by this, and ran over to aid his comrades, but he stopped as he heard Sam.

  
 **Sam:** Kevin, don’t come any closer, Phill and I are fine!

  
Kevin stopped in his tracks. 

  
Vyš stopped laughing as he saw that he wasn’t melting her arm. 

  
**Vyš:** _What the hell?_

  
The Camera switches over the 3/4 angle as it showed Sam’s determined demeanor, she was unamused about his attempt to mutilate her. 

  
**Sam:** This kind of thing tends to happen a lot, Kevin. ***Code Switches*** _This piece of shit is going to learn the power of ripple._

  
 **Vyš:** _Ripple?_

  
Vyš looked down at his and noticed it was cooling off.

  
 **Sam:** _I found away to use my ripple to leach off of other living beings, which includes parts of their power!_

  
Sam yanked her left hand away from the supposed ill man. Her arm was glowing a reddish orange color.

  
**Sam:** Phill, get your lazy ass out here and help take on these pathetic bastards!

  
Phill slowly got out from the caved wall, he had some bruises, and a strange mark on his right cheek, but for the most part he looked fine. 

  
Kolin was shocked, and also quite annoyed by this. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** _Good, God. That was quite painful. Been a good while sense I felt pain like that._

  
 **Kolin:** What the hell?

  
Vyš got up on his feet, and backed away to get some distance between him and Sam. 

  
**Sam:** _Don’t back away, you and I are going to finish this here._

  
**Kolin spitting:** _He ain’t running, he’s gaining distance for his next move. I don’t know who you blokes are, but we won’t let you just pass over without a little tribute._

  
**Phill Lynott:** _Tribute?_

  
 **Kolin:** _Yeah. 50 gold pieces, for each person. Horses included._

  
Phill Lynott just laughed at Kolin's demand. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** Whooo! _How about this? We move along, don’t pay you anything, and no one has to get hurt._

  
 **Kolin** : _The demand stands! 50 gold pieces each, or get out!_

  
Phill Lynott sighed. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** Sam, Kevin, I tried.

  
Phill proceeded to stomp on the ground which caused the earth to come at an upward angle. He then kicked it lightly and with the snap of his fingers, the earth shot from the ground and hit Kolin. He flew back with the earth, but he managed to do get his earrings and flip over and lands on his feet. 

  
Kolin had scratches on his face.

  
As for Sam, she stood silently still looking at her opponent. 

  
Vyš was looking at Sam. He was still surprised that she managed to take parts of his power away, he wasn’t sure if it was permanent or not. 

  
**Vyš in thought:** _I have to be careful about this, she can leach off of me, so I need to be quick and swift._

  
When the young misfit tried to launch at Sam, he fell flat on his face. When he rolled over he saw that vines were tie around his ankles. 

  
The plants had an electrical sparks radiating from the vines. 

  
Vyš quickly changed the temperature in his ankles, burning the vines. He quickly got up, but was met with punch in the right jaw from Sam. 

  
**Sam:** Take this!

  
Sam was hoping this would burn is cheek, but this wasn’t so. 

  
Vyš turned around to face Sam, he laughed at her. 

  
**Vyš:** _You dumbass, if you aimed at the arm you stole my ability from I would be hurt, but my body is immune from lava like substances!_

  
 **Sam:** Dammit, I made a rookie mistake!

  
Vyš bolted after Sam. 

  
**Phill Lynott** : SAM!

  
Phill Lynott ran over to aid his friend, but Kolin jumped in front of him, annoyed, Phill launched a couple light punches to his lower chest, and then passed by him, and gave a light kick. He then continued running to his friend, but when Kolin turned around to chase him, Phill snapped his fingers, causing his ability to activate.

  
***PCH-PCH-PCH-PCH-PCH-CHHH!***

  
The punches lifted him up and the air, and the final kicked launched across the road, where he landed on his stomach.

  
Kolin grasped the gravel on the ground and got back up on his feet. 

  
Vyš threw a couple punches at Sam, but she managed to doge most of them, but the last punch got her on her left cheek, she felt a burning sensation, but quickly put out with her ripple. 

  
She backed up next to Phill, and Kolin stood next to his friend. 

  
**Vyš:** _Been awhile since we had a challenge, but regardless of your power, you won’t be able take us down._

  
 **Kolin:** _You two aren’t the first ones with supernatural like powers we have gone against. No matter how powerful you are, nobody has ever managed to get pass the **AMANITA CAPS!!**_

**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam faces off against Vyš, whilst Kolin focuses on Phill Lynott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it should go without saying that the whole show is styled after JoJo.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**   
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay. A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination.

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated.

Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 11: Botanokinesis**

Sam and Phill Lynott were standing side by side facing two green hoodlums, Kolin and Vyš, two men that were part of a gang called “The Amanita Caps.” What Sam and Phill Lynott did not know was that The Amanita Caps were a gang with special powers. It wasn’t Hamon, as they were not aware of the power of the ripple, but instead half of the gang grew mutations, whilst others were able to connect to the etherial.   
Kolin was able to connect to the other world, for all he had to do was to think of an object from mythical tales, but only would rely on one. “The Ball of Sisyphus” Whilst holding the same name of the Greek character, this Sisyphus was something completely different from ours. In this world, Sisyphus was merciless and swift killer. His Ball was made out of mixture of concrete, steel, iron, and ore. It was 8 inches tall, weighed 320 pounds, and had a circumference of 8.2324. Usually this ball would be worthless, but with the speed of Kolin’s attack, he could easily crush his enemies. 

  
Vyš on the other hand, as demonstrated in the last episode, had a mutation. He could control his body temperature without it affecting his health. When his body temperature rose, he could excrete a lava like substance that would melt through anything he touched. On the other hand, when he lowered it, he could harden body in terms of defense and, as he couldn’t use for an attack, as it locked his limbs.  
Like his friend, Vyš was known for his speed, but his was more out of defense. 

  
Phill Lynott, mastered the ripple 7 years back, he learned and harnessed the ability to land his punches lightly on his opponents, leaving his latent energy on the person. He did this by holding his breath, and with the snap of his fingers, he would release his breath, and the latent energy would land on the opponent. The attacks are said to feel like a yellow jacket’s sting. 

  
Sam on the other hand never really fully relied on her fists, but instead plant life. Due to her love of nature, she wanted to guard nature with nature. She relied on plant manipulation ever since her manipulation by undergrowth. She would carry a flower with her. Her powers were akin to Poison Ivy, she used her ripple to grow the plant and manipulate it’s DNA to turn into vines. She also knew how to transfer her ripple to her feet and control the plant life on the ground, hence how she tripped Vyš. But also, she could leech off of others, as she leaned how to steal peoples power through ripple. However, this wouldn’t last for long. If she attacked with the stolen power, she would lose it, or else she would have the power for five minutes.

  
The two were about to face off.

  
 **Phill Lynott:** _**Amannita caps?** Is that what you call yourselve_s?

  
 **Kolin:** _Yes._

  
 **Phill Lynott:** Oh my god, that sounds 

  
**Sam and Phill:** **P** _Amazing_ **S** _Stupid._

  
 **Phill Lynott:** _Stupid? It’s a good name, has a nice psychedelic ring to it._

  
 **Sam** : _No its not, it sounds lazy. They just took one Latin word and paired up with the word “ **caps**.” _

  
**Phill Lynott:** _Yeah, and?_

  
 **Sam pinching the bridge of her nose:** _Goddammit Phill._

  
Kolin was confused by their commentary of the name, as Vyš was trembling with anger for what he perceived was them mocking his gangs name. 

  
**Vyš in anger** : _To hell with this! I will kill you now!_

  
In a blink of an eye, he launched at Sam, activating his quirk, his right arm turned orange, and his fist oozed out the lava like sweat. 

  
**Vyš yelling:** Mock our name will you!? Take this you bitch!

  
Sam managed to dodge the attack by jumping to the right, landing on the ground. 

  
**Sam in thought:** _Holy crap, I barely even saw him move!_

  
Kevin wasn’t far behind them, about 8 feet apart from them. He was also a little shook about the speed of the green man.

  
 **Kevin:** I barely just saw him move. Do these freaks have rabbit like reflexes?

  
Sam looked over to her right and saw a blue flower. 

  
**Sam In thought:** _The Izh Gaz, I can use it’s poison to blind him._

  
Sam dug her nails in the soil and used focused on her energy connecting to the ground. She felt the tingling of the vines and directed the waves to the blue flower. 

  
Phill Lynott was about to make an attack on Vyš, but as ran towards him, Kolin jumped in front of him. 

  
**Kolin:** _No no no no, you will be playing with me._

  
Phill Lynott backed up, and wiped the blood from his lip. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** _Ok, let’s do this._

  
Meanwhile, Sam managed to use her ripple to manipulate the growth of the flower, and aimed it towards Vyš.

  
Vyš again lunged towards Sam, but was stopped by a flower in front of him. 

  
This stopped Vyš out of confusion.

  
***Poof***

  
The flower bloomed and a blue mist flew in front of the green grunt. 

  
**Vyš:** _Gach, Dammit._

  
 **Sam in thought:** _He most likely breathed it in, witch means that with only a few seconds he should go blind, deaf, and lose his own balance. *She gets up* Then within a minute, he should fall into a coma, and within 5 minutes, he should fall to the ground, dead._

  
Sam walked towards the stuttering Vyš. 

  
**Sam:** But, just in case something happens. 

  
She ran towards him, and focused her Hamon in right hand fist, and aimed for his chest. As she launched her fist, she was caught off guard when Vyš grabbed her arm.

  
 **Sam:** _WHAT?!_

  
The camera slowly pans up to Vyš, as part of his body was green, the upper half of his body was an orangish-red. 

  
**Vyš:** _Nice try, but you forget, I can raise my bodies temperature, killing the poison within me_.

  
 **Sam:** _Well, least I tried_.

  
 **Vyš:** I am going to kill you slowly. 

  
***Eye catcher appears of Vyš and his stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: D**

  
**Speed: A**

  
**Defense: A**

  
**Precision: D**

  
**Development Potential: E**

  
**Eye catcher returns with the same stats and character***

Vyš held a tight grip on Sam’s arm. 

  
**Vyš:** _Normally I would burn your arm, but your leaching quirk is something that will hinder me._

  
Vyš’s left arm then perspired a lava like sweat, whilst he held Sam with the other. 

  
**Vyš:** _So I will have try my best with THIS!_

  
He flung his left arm, which had the lava-esque liquid on it, and a couple of droplets landed on her cheek. It burned like hell, and even started to burn a small hole in her right cheek. Sam growled in pain, but she didn’t show any signs of quitting. 

  
**Vyš:** _Damn, I thought I had more than that, so in that case._

  
He let go of Sam’s arm, and jumped back. Vyš then slowly rose the temperature of his left and right arm. 

  
Sam wasn’t sure what he was about to do, so she reached in her small bag and pulled out a small purple rose. She used her ripple to breath life into it and form a vine that girthined 10 inches wide, and 8 feet long, the thorns grew to be about 5 inches long, and 10 inches wide. They were sharp enough to pierce a living creature and deal a decent amount of damage. 

  
She took two vines each, having 4 in the left and right hand. She aimed at Vyš, and then proceeded to throw each thorn. She used her Hamon to make sure that she hit Vyš square in the chest. 

  
**Sam:** _Take some of my Botanokinesis, you bastard!_

  
For a moment it had seemed luck was on her side as they were headed straight for his chest, but that soon changed when the thorns hit, but only making a small prick within his skin. 

  
**Sam:** _What?_

  
 **Vyš:** _HAHAHAHAHA, you forget I can change my body temperature yet again? Dumb bitch, I can harden my body by lowering its temperature. I have to admit, those thorns do look pretty sharp, but they won’t be enough to take me down!_

  
The thorns fell off of his body, Sam still wasn’t deterred. 

  
**Sam in thought:** _He’s just another cardboard cutout villain. Usually blow hard’s like these are easy to take down, all I have to do is find a weakness._

  
As Sam was in middle of thought, Vyš had reached a point in his power where he was able to fling enough lava to cause 5th degree burns!

  
 **Vyš:** _**TAKE THIS, MAGMA 3000!**_

  
Vyš flung both of his left arm, hurling a puddle of lava.

  
Sam looked up and saw this and managed to dodge it. When it hit the ground the, lava sweat, burned through it. But without warning, Vyš flung his right arm, and Sam didn’t notice. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** SA-

  
Phill Lynott tried to warn her, but Kolin used his steel ball and hit him across the left jaw, sending Phill flying to the ground. 

  
**Kolin** : _Shut your damn mouth!_

  
 **Kevin:** Sam, to your left, 11 o’clock!

  
Sam looked up, and again barely managed to dodge. The lava boiled in front of her. She backed into a small pit filled with brownish-red mushrooms. 

  
**Sam:** Ugh, mushrooms, wait, I know this kind!

  
Vys landed on the ground, and ran to her location. 

  
**Vyš:** _Where are you?_

  
Sam rose up from the ground using the fungi beneath her feet. 

  
**Vyš:** _Ooh. Poison mushrooms? What are you going to do with those?_

  
Sam in thought: Of course he would know these things are harmless unless ingested. But I need him to ingest the spores.

  
 **Vyš:** _Heheheheh. Hey, you look a little cold, how about you WARM UP!_

  
Vyš again flung his arms at Sam.

  
But she used her ripple to make the mushrooms grow even higher, but when the lava hit the fungi’s stems, they started to burn, eating away parts of it. 

  
This caused the mushrooms to tilt at downward angle. Sam’s balance was thrown off. 

  
Sam in thought: Dammit, I need to act quick!

  
 **Vyš:** _HAHAHAHA! Come to me my darling, I promise I won’t bite!_

  
Vyš then proceeded projectile vomit a stream of lava. 

  
Sam quickly ran up the mushrooms caps, but the putrid lava just barely touched her boot, and by extension her foot. 

  
She yelled in pain. 

  
**Sam:** Damn that burns!

  
She noticed that the first row of the mushrooms were being eaten away by the lava, and the stems were almost gone, causing the towering fungi to fall over. She again ran up the caps, and looked down. She then jumped off.

  
The mushrooms fell on the ground, causing a small dust storm to arise.

  
Vyš walked through the dust, and spotted Sam, on the ground holding on to her ankle. 

  
**Sam:** _Dammit! My ankle!_

  
Vyš smirked at the injured warrior. 

  
**Vyš:** _My, my. You know it’s sad, you are a pretty little thing, but I have been known to kill the most beautiful of flowers. Now, let’s pretty you up a bit._

  
He raised the temperature in his right arm, and within 2 minutes, he had produced enough sweat to melt her face off. 

  
**Vyš:** _It’s been fun, but I want to see how badly Kolin screwed your friend’s face! **NOW, PREPARE TO FEEL HELL, MAGMA 3-**_

  
Vyš stopped in the middle of his attack, he lost all feelings in his legs, and the left side of his arm. 

  
**Vyš:** _Wh-what the?_

  
Sam got up from the ground. Brushing the dust off of her pants.

  
 **Sam:** _When I jumped off the mushroom, I managed to touch the bottom of the cap. I then used my ripple to control the spores, and when the fungi fell it caused a little dust storm, I then released it into the air. Which you breathed in, all we had to do is wait for two minutes. The spores are now in your brain, attacking your nerves! **Right now you what you are experiencing is called a stroke!**_

  
**Vyš stuttering:** _S-s-stupid b-bitch, I can j-just b-b-burn it with m-my power._

  
He tried to do just that, but he was unable to, baffled he looked at Sam with fear.

  
 **Sam:** _Looks like the spore’s had already eaten that part of your brain._

  
Vyš soon fell face down on the ground. Sam kicked him over to see his face. It had looked as if he were about ready to break into tears.

  
 **Sam:** _Why are you sad? If I am right? You are the one that claims to have robbed and killed innocents that have crossed your gang’s path. I have heard the stories of_  
 _your gang, even from victims that still live to this day. Your gang is nothing short of wretched, this nothing more than Karma._

  
Vyš laid there as his body changed colors, green, blue and orange, he was losing control of his own power. His nerves were slowly disappearing one by one. 

  
Sam watched, but she was no sadist, so she parted with away, whilst leaving Vyš with some wisdom. 

  
**Sam:** _People that engage in evil acts are not invincible, if at all, they are weak. For only those that prey on the innocent and poor are the ones that are truly the weakest._   
_The atmosphere turns into a purple color, and the to be continued logo appears._

**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phill faces off against Kolin, but Phill's lack of defense might be of great hindrance.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

  
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay.

A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle.

  
**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated.

Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 12: Crush Cloigeann**

Phill Lynott was getting up off the ground, after he had gotten knocked across by Kolin’s ball. Of course, what damage a normal human would receive, Phill had little. Only a small gash on his head, nothing serious. 

  
He had noticed that Sam, and Vyš were gone, leaving only him and Kolin.

  
 **Kolin:** _It’s just us._

  
 **Phill Lynott rubbing his lip:** _Yeah, seems so. I am quite excited._

  
The two stood there, a gust of wind blowed between them.

  
Kolin licked his lips, and Phill had a confident smirk. 

  
And in the background, was Kevin, watching the two facing off.

  
**Kevin In thought:** _I should pay close attention how Phill fights, if he is going to be an issue later, I need to know his weakness’s. So far it seems he is not good when it comes to defense. But what else does he lack?_

  
The two stared at each other, and within a blink of an eye, Kolin made the first move.

  
Kolin had then appeared on the right side of Phill, and the Ethereal Ball in other hand.

  
Phill had a delayed reaction, but this time wasn’t due to his lack of defense, but due to the fact that Kolin’s speed was something he wasn’t used to. 

  
This costed him, as Phill was hit hard with the boulder, sending him back towards Kevin. 

  
Kevin looked down at Phill’s face, this time he had some notable damage, but still nothing too serious. A bleeding nose, and a small gash on his forehead. 

  
Phill opened his eyes, and saw Kevin.

  
 **Phill Lynott:** Hello there, Kevin, lovely evening is it not?

  
 **Kevin:** Y-yeah.

  
Phill jumped back up, and launched himself towards the green man, but Kolin reacted quickly, and in another blink of an eye was gone. 

  
Phill stopped dead in his tracks, not noticing that Kolin was behind him. 

  
**Kevin in thought:** _Wh-What? How did he get behind him, I didn’t even notice it._ ***Gulps*** _will Phill be able to take this punk down?_

  
Just when Kevin was about to warn him, Phill had ducked before the green menace could swing his boulder. This caught both Kolin and Kevin by surprise. Phill then lunged forward and quickly turned around. 

  
**Phill Lynott in thought:** _Shit! That was close, this arsehole is quite the fast one. It’s already bad that I am slow to react, so I have to try really hard to keep my wits about me!_

  
Kolin again moved at lightning speed. 

  
**Kolin in thought:** _You are as slow as a snail running a marathon, I will kill you in no time. And After that I will take care of the kid back there._

  
As Kolin was near Phill’s head, he had took his boulder and swung it as he closed in. 

  
**Phill Lynott: HATTAH!**

  
Phill stomped on the ground, causing the earth to his left to rise up. He then dogged to his right as Kolin smashed through the earth.

  
 **Kevin in Aw:** What the hell! Did he just earth bend? 

  
**Kolin:** _What the hell was that?_

  
Phill then turned around and before Kolin could land on the ground he lay a couple punches on the rock. 

  
Kolin landed on the dirt, but quickly got back up on his feet. 

  
**Kolin:** _What the hell was that?_

  
**Phill Lynott rubbing the dirt off his shirt:** _A little trick I picked up 2 years back. I guess you are unaware of **Hamon**. _

  
**Kolin: _Hamon?_**

  
**Phill Lynott:** _Yeah man, Hamon, all the cool kids are doing it, here I will cut you a deal. You back off now, and I can be your teacher._

  
Kolin chuckled.

  
 **Kolin:** _Your tricks don’t scare me, The Amaita Caps have taken on people with powers before, and they all end up dead._

  
 **Phill Lynott with a smirk:** _What a coincidence! The same thing happens with us._

  
Kolin spat on the ground, and glared at the hip young man. 

  
He again launched for an attack! 

  
Phill Lynott had his wits about him this time, he punched the mountain behind him, which caused the rocks to jut out on both sides, and it ended up hitting Kolin. 

  
Kolin fell to the ground, unable to notice that Phill had gotten close to him, but instead of hitting him, he had launched more punches to his rock. 

  
When the green roughen opened his eyes, he noticed the man was right next to him, and he quickly shot up and swung the boulder.

  
Phill ducked, and launched two more punches on his boulder.

  
Kolin was getting annoyed, and decided to up his game.

  
He jumped back, and stared at Phill.

  
 **Kolin smirking:** _You forced me use an ability I haven’t used in quite awhile._

***Eye catcher appears of Kolin and his stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: A**

  
**Speed: A**

  
**Defense: D**

  
**Precision: C**

  
**Development Potential: E**

  
**Eye catcher returns with the same stats and character***

Kolin and Phill Lynott stood across from each other, Phill was cracking his neck, as Kolin licked the sweat that was coming down from his brow.

  
 **Phill Lynott:** _A trick you haven’t done in awhile? I am so excited! **SHOW ME MY MAN!**_

  
 **Kolin:** _Grgh, I can see why Vyš was annoyed with you._

  
Right when he said that, there was a noise coming from the forest, and a gust of wind blew from that direction. 

  
Kolin smiled with his eyes wide opened.

  
 **Kolin:** _Looks like your friend breathed her last._

  
 **Phill Lynott:** _Are you sure about that, my guy?_

  
Kolin closed his eyes and thought of his the ethereal realm, he visualized fiery comets, they then materialized in the world where Phill and Kevin could see it. There was about 15 of them, all aimed in the general direction of the hip young lad. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** Oh, my, that’s cool. 

  
**Kevin:** Feels like I am playin Wizard101, how will Phill dodge this?

  
 **Kolin:** _Izarthos, gq’uvoš, the meteors of the gods shall rain upon thee!_ **_The Meteors of The Grand Smith!_**

  
Kolin lifted his hands in the sky, after revealing the name of his attack, the meteorite’s were lit on fire, blazing in the night sky, Phill, Kevin, and even the gang in the chariot looked in aw.

  
The camera pans over to the chariot and shows the gang inside looking out the window, sans Lord Thau Biaoji, whom only just looked out of the sides of his eyes, and even then he was somewhat impressed. 

  
**Token:** Oh my God, where did those meteor’s come from?

  
 **Trent:** It’s quite bright, I can see Kevin, and two people up the path.

  
 **Danny:** Is one of them Sam?

  
 **Trent:** Gah! So bright! I can’t make up the man under the meteors, but I think the other dude in front of him might be Phill Lynott. 

  
**Token:** How did that guy summon Meteorites?

  
 **Trent:** It’s not Hamon, barley anyone here knows about that technique. People in this realm have been known for having strange powers, where he got his? I don’t know. ***The camera then switches to Phill Lynott with sweat coming down his head, Trent is still Speaking*** But Phill Lynott is no stranger to the oddities of life.

  
Phill looked at each of the Meteors, he had deduced that the way they were aimed, not all will be able to touch them. 

  
Kolin through his arms down, and the Meteors fell from the sky.

  
Phill Lynott, moved with such depth, avoiding the two meteorites, barely dogging the third one, some of the embers burned his right cheek, but he still kept his wits about him. He stomped on the ground, using the earth to lift up of the ground to avoid the other three. 

  
Whilst in mid-air, he saw one heading straight for him. 

  
**Kolin sticking out his tongue pervertedly:** _This is going to quite messy! KAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

  
 **Phill Lynott:** _Rocks aren’t that messy, lad._

  
Kolin stopped laughing, and had a slight feeling of concern. 

  
Phill Lynott gave a front kick to the Meteor. 

  
**Phill Lynott: HATTAH!**

  
With one swift Ripple kick, he shattered the meteor.

  
Kolin was alarmed and annoyed by this sight, but quickly cheered up when he remembered the 4 other meteors headed his way.

  
Phill wasn’t oblivious, for he was also aware of the meteors heading for him. He then proceeded to kick all 4 of them, shattering each one, but this took some energy out of the young lad. When he landed on the ground, there was one more Meteor heading in his direction, he was too tired, from the damage he had taken previously, and the amount of ripple it had to take to destroy the comets, he was pert near ready to retire. 

  
From Kevin’s perspective, he saw the Meteor land on the ground, creating a gust of wind. 

  
Kolin laughed maniacally, which scared Kevin. 

  
But to both of their surprises, Phill jumped out of the dust, and launched several punches to Kolin’s rock. He then backed up and looked at the green man. 

  
Kolin was confused, annoyed, and ready to finish Phill off. 

  
**Kolin** : _God damn you! HAHA, you think your fucking pansy punches would stop me? I will decimate you_ , **_I WILL DECIMATE ALL OF YOU, YOU LITTLE SHITS!!!!!_**

  
Kolin lunged at Phill, but he was immediately stopped in mid air. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** Nice to see that you made it back in one piece, Sam. 

  
Kolin looked around his body, and noticed he was tangled with plant vines. 

  
**Kolin:** _W-What the hell?!_

  
Sam climbed up and was behind on the left of Kolin.

  
Kolin looked at her with horror. 

  
**Sam:** _Sorry I am a little late, but his friend here was giving me some trouble. I dealt with him as fast as I could._

  
Kolin understood what she meant, and this made him furious. 

  
**Kolin** : **_YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, I WILL SMASH THAT FACE OF YOURS_ _!_**

  
Kolin surprisingly was still able to swing his right arm towards Sam, aiming straight for her face.

  
***Snap***

  
With one snap, the rock was crumbled into pieces. 

  
**Kolin: _WHAAAAAAT!_**

  
**Phill Lynott:** _Tsk, Tsk. Holding my recycled breath was getting really tiring. You see, Kolin, the way I attack is via holding my breath and giving light quick punches, with each punch uses more that breath I hold in, leaving latent energy. Now if it weren’t for the meteorites, that ball of yours would’ve exploded in your face. So, you kind of saved yourself._

  
 **Kolin in fear:** _B-but how did you destroy it, the boulder was supposed to be indestructible!_

  
 **Phill Lynott:** _With Hamon, almost anything is possible._

  
 **Kolin:** _How did you recycle your breath? That’s impossible!_

  
Phill Lynott slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and then exposed his bear chest, in the middle of it was Chrysoberyl Gem. 

  
**Phill Lynott:** _This Beryl gem I absorbed turned into a Chrysoberyl and made its home on my chest. With it, I am allowed to recycle my breath, thus being able to hold for longer than two minutes._

  
**Kolin:** _**WHAT KIND OF CONTRIVED BULLSHIT IS THIS?**_

  
 **Phill Lynott running up to him with both of his fists clenched:** _Life my dear friend is quite Bizarre!_ **CRUSH CLOIGEANN!!!**

  
Phill Lynott punched Kolin’s head a total of 20 times, and when he was done, snapped his fingers. 

  
The latent energy then proceeded to give the green man a brutal barrage of pure power, crushing not his skull, and severely damaging his face. This made him unrecognizable.

When it was over, it had looked as if his face was ran over a couple times by an ambulance.

Blood drained from his nose and ears, and it was needles to say, he was dying, slowly.

Sam used the Vine to send him hurdling over, where he landed next to his dying friend.

Phill Lynott fell to the ground, but Sam came to his aid and helped him back up. 

  
The gang was once again off on their trek, but this time, Lord Biaoji was driving, as Phill was resting in the carriage.

They had told the others what happened.

  
Trent was sitting next to Token and Kevin, drinking some scotch. 

  
**Trent:** So, are two boys ready for the trouble we are heading into?

  
 **Kevin:** Part of the dream.

  
Token felt nervous, he looked out the window, up in the sky the peak of the Champignon Mountain. Wondering how tough the challenges will be.

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them. 

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end i had an Akari moment, forgot the Phill hold's his breath, that contrived bullshit will hopefully will never happen again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin, Token and The Lord now face a triple threat, but are these foes really a threat?

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**   
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

**The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay. A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination.**

  
**The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.**

**They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle**   
**7:55-8:26**

**The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.**

**And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.**

**A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.**

**The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle.**

**End of Opening.**

Episode 13: The three morons

  
The gang continued their trek to on the Champignon Mountain. Lord Thau Biaoji was driving the carriage, as Phill Lynott was resting. 

  
Phill and Sam had done battle against two members of the gang that oversaw the mountain. Even though they weren’t strong, they weren’t weak either, as they did manage to put up somewhat of a fight. 

  
Inside the carriage sat Trent with a glass of Scotch, he was seated with Token and Kevin. 

  
He had asked the young men what he thought about the danger they faced.

  
 **Kevin:** Part of the dream.

  
Token on the other hand felt nervous, and looked out the window, up in the sky at the peak of the Champignon Mountain. Thinking about the tough challenges that were ahead.

  
**Trent:** Token, I asked you a question, didn’t you hear me?

  
Token snapped out of his thoughts 

  
**Token:** Ah, oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking. I don’t know if I am ready, I mean what Biaoji taught me-

  
 **Trent interrupting with a glare and a stern voice:** Thats Lord Biaoji to you! Never make that mistake again!

  
 **Token with a somewhat nervous look** : Uhh, Sorry. Anyway, I feel like that I didn’t get enough training.

  
Trent took a sip of his scotch. 

  
**Trent:** Token, the best form of training is actually getting to fight actual opponents. Now I know, you are worried, but you are with us, we will make sure you will do well. Hell, ever since the day I gave you the Beryl Gem, I had a feeling that you have latent energy you were not aware of. You and Kevin are much stronger, and might even surpass whatever foe’s we meet.

  
 **Token in unsure tone:** Well, I guess. 

  
As the carriage was making its way up the mountain, there were three figures obscured by the shadows, they were stalking the carriage. 

  
The camera turns over and reveals the three shadowy figures.

  
***ゴゴゴゴゴ***

  
These men were cousins, their most notable features included, Neon green skin, a black birthmark on their right eye, and only having letters for names, which were L, C, and M.

  
L had an average build and was balding, despite the fact he had eternal youth. M had a bowl cut and was shorter than L, but was quite intelligent. Then there was C, the youngest and fattest one of the group, he was completely bald, and wasn’t the sharpest pencil in the box. However, he was known as the brute, despite the fact he was kind.

  
The rest of the Amita caps considered this group to be morons, given the dumb events they find themselves in. Not to mention, they only reason they managed to get out of most these situations was due to dumb luck. This will be one of the rare times where trouble found them, instead of the other way around. 

  
**M:** Okay you Mukes, time to enact our plan.

  
 **L:** Eh wait a minute M, don’t you mean Karla’s plan?

  
 **C:** Yeah! She’s the one to think of it first.

  
M was annoyed by his cousins, he turned around and slapped them both. 

  
**M:** Shaddup and do the plan.

  
L and C got into position, but when M wasn’t looking the two stuck their tongue at him. 

  
Lord Biaoji was driving the carriage, he looked at the horses to make sure they were wide awake, because he himself was somewhat tired.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Ugh, I shouldn’t have the pot pie and ale, it’s making me sleepy. 

  
**???:** Oh, Oh my, Oh dear I am lost. 

  
Lord Biaoji looked up to see a man in drag in distress. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** They have Queen’s here? Oh my god, she looks terrible, the other poser queen’s in our world would tear her apart.

  
The Queen looked at the Lord and asked. 

  
**The Queen:** Oh my lovely, could you help a young lady out, I am lost, and can’t find my husband. 

  
The Lord looked at her, and thought for a moment. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Sure, let me get my men and then we can help. 

  
Lord biaoji stopped the horses, and went in the carriage.

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Token, Kevin, get out here and help me out. 

  
Without complaint, the two young men exited the carriage.

  
**Lord Biaoji** : Gentlemen, this young lady is having issues, and we must _assist_ her. 

  
Token and Kevin looked at the Queen.

  
 **Token:** Oh, they have them here too?

  
 **Kevin** : It would seem so, albeit the queens in our time would get on her about that ugly dress.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** I thought the same, but first things first, let me show you how to _assist_ a young lady. 

  
Lord Biaoji walked towards the queen, he lifted up his cane.

  
 **Lord Biaoji** : Watch and learn young lads, for this is how you treat…

  
He tossed his cane up and held the bottom end and swung it against her head.

  
He had used Hamon and sent her flying to the ground, her wig came off to reveal a balding head. 

  
**Lord Biaoji** : … ** _A lying piece of shit._**

  
***Eye catcher appears of Token His stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: ?**

  
**Speed: ?**

  
**Defense: ?**

  
**Precision: ?**

  
**Development Potential: ?**

  
**Eye catcher returns with the same stat and character***

  
L just got hit hard by Lord Biaoji’s cane, which sent him flying. 

  
**Kevin:** Wow, they are trying to pull the same trick as the other turds.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** This gang might lack creativity, but keep your wits about you, they could be dangerous. 

  
L slowly got back up, rubbing his aching head. 

  
**L:** Ow ow ow ow, my poor noggin.

  
The trio were surprised to hear him speak English. 

  
**Kevin:** Wait, you can speak English?

  
 **C:** Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk. He got you good, Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!

  
The gang looked to their left seeing a big and tall man coming out of a cave. 

  
**Token:** Another one? 

  
**L:** Shaddup, ya pot belly pig!

  
C stopped laughing and looked enraged.

  
 **C:** Pot belly pig? You little balding-

  
 **M:** BOTH OF YOU SHADDUP!

  
This time another man came out of the ground, covered in dirt, and a hat the resembled a rock. 

  
**M:** Focus on these mugs. Remember what they did to Vyš and Kalin?

  
 **L & C:** What they do?

  
M facepalmed at their utter stupidity. 

  
**M:** They killed them!

M looked over to Kevin and the gang.

  
 **M:** You killed them right?

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Uh, y-yes. 

  
**M:** Yeah, and its our job to avenge them!

  
 **Token:** What the hell is this?

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** I don’t know, but its annoying. 

  
**Kevin:** I am still surprised they can speaking English. Hey! How do you turds know English?

  
The three cousins looked at the gang. 

  
**L:** Well it’s complicated.

  
 **C:** We ain’t from dis world, we come from a place called America. You ever hear of such a place?

  
The three nodded their heads yes. 

  
**C:** Yeah, and den one day we found dis weird boy with brown hair ,and a weird flannel attire with a real stinker of attitude. 

  
**L:** He also had a southern accent.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Oh, Trent, god dammit. 

  
**L:** Yeah that was his name, _**Trent Boyarid**_ i.

  
 **C:** To make a long story short, he trapped us here, well not really trapped, but left without us. den we met dis wizard, mad jackass, or sumtine, and he brought us back here! den we met dese mushroom people-

  
 **M:** Then we ate a green mushroom and gained powers and eternal youth, end of story! Now can we fight or not?

  
 **C:** Well geez, M, dat wasn’t nice to interrupt, dey were enjoying da story.

  
M was about to go ballistic on C, but he took a deep breath and looked at the gang. 

  
**M:** It’s three on three. I take the one with the cane.

  
 **L:** No fair, he hit me, I wanna take him.

  
 **M:** Pick Another one!

  
 **L:** Ah, fine. I pick the brown hair fellow. I used to have hair like that and I want me some. 

  
Kevin brushed his fingers across his hair. He was still confused at was going on, it had felt unreal. 

  
**C:** Den I git da black one! Ya Know I had a black friend-

  
 **M:** NOT NOW, YA IDIOT!

  
 **Kevin:** Well, I guess we’re doing this. 

  
Token: I-I don’t know man, I don’t think I am ready, I haven’t trained enough.

  
L **ord Biaoji:** This is true, but just focus on what Kevin and I do. Your breathing is perfect, and you are stronger than you think. 

  
**Kevin:** Alright, I’ve been dying to test my strength, my brother wasn’t really a challenge. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Not from what I saw. He had you on for a moment, let this be a redeemer!

  
Kevin spat on the ground.

  
 **Kevin:** I can do that.

  
 **M:** Wait! We have a rule up here, my cousins and I do rock paper scissors, who ever wins, gets to go first. 

  
**Lord Biaoji** : I see, usually the groups that are very powerful do something like that, but are these people even a threat?

  
 **Kevin:** If they fight like how they act, then this shouldn’t last too long. 

  
**L, C & M**: ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT! (5x)

  
The gang looked at the green men playing the childish game. 

  
Kevin was confident about what was going to happen, whilst Lord Biaoji was more weary. He wasn’t too afraid, but he always knew to keep his wits about him, even the most easy looking enemy can have a trick up their sleeve.

  
Token on the other hand was nervous, he saw Kevin, and Phill Lynott fight, but he was not too confident in his abilities. 

  
**L:** I win! I win! I get to go first!

  
M: Yeah, yeah, now get out there and show them what happens when they kill one of us!

  
L turned around and stared at Kevin. 

  
Kevin could feel his glare piercing through him. 

  
Could this mean that L was hiding something? 

  
Kevin got into a fighting position, and kept his guard up. 

  
L just Knelt down and placed his hands on the ground, not once breaking his line of sight on Kevin. 

  
The two stared at each other, waiting for one to act first. 

  
The screen turns purple, and the to be continued sign pops up with the ending playing in the background. 

  
**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

**Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.**

**The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.**

**The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the short episode, but I have been busy with other things, and need to keep focus, I can't promise consistency, but I can promise that this series will continue.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin fights L, a shape shifter, but Kevin's anger often get obstructs his thinking, will he be able to catch on L's techniques? Or will his anger cost him?

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

  
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay.

A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 14: Kevin vs The Shadow**

  
Kevin stared at L whom was staring right back. L was on the ground, kneeling. It had seemed that the two was waiting for the other one to strike first, but in reality, it was Kevin that was waiting, as L just analyzed the area surrounding him. 

Lord Biaoji and Token where a couple feet behind Kevin, observing the soon to be battlefield.

  
L’s cousins, M and C, where also a couple feet behind him, M was rubbing his hands together, smirking, whilst C had this carefree look in his eyes. 

  
The atmosphere had a strange feel to it, not one of a heavy foreboding feel, but one of lax, yet serious. 

  
Kevin kept his eyes on his opponent, but something was off, he was sinking into the ground, Kevin wasn’t sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he wasn’t the only to notice. 

  
**Lord Biaoji whispering to Token:** What the hell? Is it me or is he sinking into the ground?

  
 **Token Whispering:** No, I see it too. I also notice his shadow.

  
 **Lord Biaoji Whispering:** Shadow?

  
 **Token Whispering:** Yeah, look. ***Camera pans over to the growing shadow underneath L*** The more he sinks, the more his shadow grows, as if he… shit!

  
 **Lord Biaoji yelling:** KEVIN WATCH OUT! HE IS TURNING SHAPE SHIFTING INTO A SHADOW!

  
For a hot second, Kevin shifted his eyes back, when L proceeded to fully sink in the ground and slithered his shadow towards the young man. 

  
Kevin quickly located his shadow, but by then it was too late, as L jumped up from the ground and front kicked Kevin the face, the round house kicked his head, launching to the mountain side. 

  
Luckily for Kevin, L’s attack wasn’t as painful as it looked, but it still gave him that familiar pain he once experienced from his own father. 

  
L landed back on the ground, and laughed. 

  
**L:** Hahahaha! You shouldn’t have looked away, dumb dumb. 

  
He then turned his head towards Token and the Lord.

  
 **L:** And you, no telling of my secrets, or cheating! This is our fight!

  
As he ranted to Kevin’s crew, the man himself got back up and cracked his neck. 

  
He ran over towards the ranting L, with his right fist clenched and aimed at the green man. 

  
**M:** L, YOU BOZO! PAY ATTENTION!

  
 **L turning around to Kevin:** Huh?

  
**Kevin: FOLLE! *KRRCH***

  
His Punch connected to L’s face, which landed him on the ground. 

  
**Kevin:** You should focus too, dumb dumb.

  
 **C:** Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk! Boy M, he sure got hit hard.

  
 **M:** Yeah, but thanks to his power, he can sink his legs down in the ground to prevent himself from flyin. 

  
The camera shows that his legs were bent and seeped in the ground. 

  
Token and the Lord noticed this too, but when Token was going to warn him, Lord Biaoji stopped him. 

  
Token looked at the Lord, his stern, yet caring face said it all. 

  
For Kevin to get better, he must learn to pick up on his enemies technique. 

  
**Kevin:** So, a shape shiftier? Interesting, never would’ve guessed that I would run into one, at least not this early. You might put up quite the challenge, and just to think I fell for your stupidity facade. 

  
Kevin was about to stomp on his knee, but L quickly seeped in the ground, and slithered behind Kevin. 

  
He came out and proceeded and gave Kevin chop on the right side of the neck. 

  
Kevin chocked a bit, and turned around, only for L to poke him in the eyes with his fingers. 

  
Kevin covered his eyes and grunted in frustration.

  
 **L:** Now who’s the dumb dumb? Hahahaha.

  
Kevin growled, and then proceeded to throw a punch at L, but he missed, as L seeped back in the ground. 

  
The green slithered behind Kevin again, and then came out of the ground, grabbing Kevin’s shins, and jumped up in the air, as he slammed Kevin on his face. 

  
**L:** Hahaha! Too slow there. 

  
Kevin was enraged by this, he hated to be mocked and humiliated. 

  
He picked himself up, and turned around but with L nowhere to be seen. 

  
**Kevin in though** t: _Where is that bastard_?

  
As Kevin turned his head searching for L, he was unaware of the green man was behind him, hiding behind his back, each time he moved his body. 

  
Token and the Lord just looked at this odd battle. 

  
**Token in thought:** _What is this, a fight or a comedy routine? Just what the hell is going on through this guy’s head? Is he really just goofy?_

  
**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _Come on Kevin, don’t be a meat head, don’t let your anger take control of you. Use a clear mind!_

  
Kevin was losing his patience, he closed his eyes and arched his head back and let out a scream, but he soon felt a hand covering his mouth, and legs wrapped around his waste. 

  
L was latched on to the young warrior. 

  
**L:** Miss me? Ahhh, I’m flattered. We shouldn’t be separate for long periods of time. Oh! I have an idea, how about you come with me. Come see where I stay!

  
Kevin screamed, but it was muffled by L’s hands. 

  
**L:** Ah, don’t be a baby, come on!

  
Right then, L pulled down Kevin into the shadow detention. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** KEVIN!

  
***Eye catcher appears of L His stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: C**

  
**Speed: C**

  
**Defense: D**

  
**Precision: C**

**Development Potential: D**

  
**Eye catcher returns with the same stat and character***

  
**Lord Biaoji** : KEVIN!

  
 **Token:** OH SHIT!

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** You, short one! Where did your freakish friend take him?

  
 **M:** Heheheh. Relax, it’s nowhere terrible, just a pocket dimension. The worst thing your friend will face is getting stabbed in the foot with a rusty nail. 

  
Lord Biaoji seethed, he wasn’t pleased that out of all the people, Kevin got dragged in. Whilst he was confident in his strength, his smarts was often obscured by his anger. 

  
**Token** : Lord Biaoji.

  
Lord Biaoji looked at Token.

  
 **Token:** I know you are worried about Kevin’s lack of control on his anger. But if he is serious about his dream, he will learn that he must not let his emotions always get the best of him. 

  
Lord Biaoji, gave a forceful sigh, and looked down at the ground. 

  
**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _Kevin. *Camera switches scene towards a purplish black realm* don’t act like a fool._

  
Kevin opened his eyes to see that he was in a small living room. He was laying on a red wool rug. He slowly got up, and looked around. 

  
The area looked as if he were in his house, except the walls weren’t dilapidating, there were no bugs, rats, or the smell of cigarette smoke. 

  
**Kevin:** Where the hell am I?

  
 **L:** Welcome, to my humble abode!

  
Kevin turned around to see L in a fancy suit.

  
 **L:** I call this place, _The Fine Living !_ It ain’t much, but I sure call it home.

  
Kevin was mystified by this. 

  
**L:** You seemed bedazzled!

  
 **Kevin:** Confused, is the more appropriate word.

  
 **L:** That’s what I said, bedazzled!

  
Kevin looked at L with annoyance, but he decided not to bother to tell him that what the word bedazzled meant. 

  
**L:** You see friend, this is what they call a ‘pocket dimension’, apparently as the Jadokari told me, this is dimension is a representation of my child hood home. Neat, don’t you think? 

  
**Kevin:** No. 

  
**L sinisterly** : Aw, well, how about I show you the water closet!

  
L’s suit moved up to his arms and manifested into shadowy arms and stretched out towards Kevin, grabbing him. 

  
It lifted him up in the air, and threw him through the wall, and landed him in the bathroom. 

  
Kevin was covered with debris, and his back ached. 

  
He coughed and slowly got back up. 

  
**Kevin in thought:** _What the hell was that?_

  
L walked through the damaged wall. 

  
**L:** How do you like the water closet, my family managed to splurge, and got the whole room made out of porcelain. 

  
Kevin looked at L and notice a shadowy figure hovering behind him. It seemed as if this was his shadow, but Kevin wondered that if that was his shadow, could that mean L cannot shape shift in this dimension?

  
 **Kevin** : Ya know, this reminds me of my house, same size, same build, bathroom was a little bit bigger, but other than that, it was cozy. 

  
**L:** Oh, really?

  
 **Kevin:** Yeah, one of the best rooms, was the kitchen, that’s where I would sneak my old man’s beer. 

  
Kevin ran walked towards L, and focused on his breathing. 

  
**Kevin:** Mind if we go have a look?

  
The young Brunette then launched his left fist at L, but the green man used the shadow to catch it, and engulfed his arm.

  
**L:** You suck at sneak attacks, hahahahahah.

  
 **Kevin** : That maybe true, but at least I now know that my theory of you being unable to shape shift in this realm is highly likely. 

  
L gave a goofy look, telling Kevin he was surprised he found out about his limitations. 

  
**Kevin** : Yeah, and that dumb look proves it too. 

  
Kevin smirked, and as L looked at him, he started to notice little sparks of light coming from his shadow.

  
 **L:** What the?

  
The lightning soon broke through the darkness that surrounded his arm, freeing it from its grasp. 

  
**Kevin:** So, you are unable to shift through in this realm, well in that case!

  
Kevin measured his breathing, and let out with a barrage of fists.

  
**Kevin: FOLLE! (x14)**

  
Kevin finished with a kick to the gut that sent him flying back to the living room. 

  
**L:** OOOOOOH OOOOOOH, That hurts. Felt like wasps stings. OOOOH.

  
L had welts all over his heads, blood coming out of his mouth, and three teeth missing, along with bruised right eye.

  
Kevin exited the bathroom, and walked towards L. 

  
When L sat up and saw him, he got scared. 

  
**L in thought:** _Oh no oh no oh no, what am I going to do now? THAT’S IT!_

  
L launched his shadow and to the fire place, where it grabbed a 4 inch poker, and aimed it at the back of Kevin’s head. 

  
**Kevin:** I suggest you take me out of this corny ass home now, or else there will be hell to pay. 

  
**L:** Oh nonononononono, I am afraid I can’t do that, something bad just happened.

  
 **Kevin:** What? You pissed your pants?

  
 **L:** Oh, no good sir, I did no such thing, but rather. 

  
The shadow charged at Kevin’s head, picking up enough force to stab him in the back of the head and breaking parts of the Occipital skull. 

  
**L:** I just committed murder, and must hide the body. 

  
The screen turns a reddish orange, and the to be continued sign is seen on the bottom right side of the corner. 

**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round is over, and the second one begins, but with Token still training he might not be ready to take on his opponent.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

  
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay.

A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.

The scene ends with a water colored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 15: Gummy**

  
The room was ghost quiet, save for the dripping of the crimson liquid that came out of the back of Kevin’s temple. 

  
Sticking out of it was a black poker, that L’s shadow used to stab him. 

  
L, the lanky balding green man chuckled whilst rubbing his ashy hands together. 

  
**L:** Oh, dear, it happened again. Hahahaha.

  
Kevin’s pupils were now black peas, and his mouth gasped open. He stood there, frozen like a sculpture. 

  
**Kevin:** *Gah*

  
He gasped out in pain as his body moved forward like a sack of sand, falling on the ground. 

  
L stared at him, grinning. 

  
**L:** Now to tell my cousins, and your friends, that you bit the big the one.

  
L’s shadow moved above him and began to move in a circular motion, picking up speed, the faster it went, the lighter it became, until it turned into a portal to another world. 

  
L hopped up and crawled out of it. 

  
He was in the middle of the field, and he looked around to see his cousins and Kevin’s group. 

  
He turned to his cousins and gave a shit eating grin.

  
**L:** Hey guys, I did it, I did it.

  
Lord Baioji grind his teeth, and gripped his cain. 

  
Token looked at the Lord’s and noticed the blue veins popping his out of his hand. Token reached out and placed a hand on the Lord’s shoulder.

  
The Lord looked at Token, and was relaxed a bit by his determine stature. 

  
**C:** Hear that M, he did it, he did it. 

  
**M:** Yeah I hear. Good job, L! Now come on out!

  
L started to crawl out, but he felt tight cramp around his left leg. 

  
**L:** GAH!

  
The pain was excruciating, it felt has if a boa constrictor was wrapping around his leg, squeezing the life out of it. 

  
**M:** L, what is going on?

  
**L:** It hurts! It hurts! Someone is grabbing my leg! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! 

  
In the other realm stood Kevin, he had a firm grip on L’s leg, as his ripple flowed through his veins. 

  
In his left hand was the poker, he had gripped it as if it his life was depending on it. 

  
The poker sparked and was glowing a dark yellowish color, with the tip covered in the crimson blood. 

  
Kevin yanked on L’s leg and pulled closer back. 

  
L on the other side was panicking, he looked behind him to see Kevin’s comrades. 

  
Lord Baoji gave a smirk that read “you lost.” 

  
L gulped and let go of his grip on the ground. 

  
Kevin slammed L on the ground. 

  
The green man sat up and looked at Kevin. 

  
Kevin appeared larger than he did before, he stood tall like a giant compared to the cowering L. 

  
The little green man scooted back, his breathing was heavy, the sweat poured like rain from his head, and his teeth chattered like little hammers. 

  
**Kevin:** You honestly think this will stop me? It didn’t even hurt. If that was your last resort, you surely are **PATHETIC!**

  
Kevin through the poker at L, which skimmed over his head and was nailed on the wall. A small trickle of blood dripped from his head. 

  
Kevin slowly walked to L, and this is when the green men felt the overwhelming power coming from the young ruffian, what L lacked, Kevin had, and what Kevin had was pure determined will. 

  
L covered his eyes out of pure terror. 

  
Kevin scoffed at this. 

  
**Kevin:** This feels familiar, yeah, like when my dad caught me taking one of his beers. Oh boy, it was the expensive stuff, and my god was he enraged. I was cowering in the corner just like you, a little weakling. Let me tell you what happened next. 

  
**L:** Please, no!

  
**Kevin:** Oh, yes! He was wearing his fancy shoes, you see, kind of like this one. *Kevin lifted up his shoe to show L.* and he bent his leg back, *Kevin bent his leg back* and KICKED ME!

  
Kevin proceeded to kick L in the chest and abdomen with the use of his Hamon. 

  
**Kevin: FOLLE! FOLLE! FOLLE! FOLLE!**

  
Each kick felt like a 12 iron golf club breaking his ribs, and chest cavity. 

  
Each kick brought more pain than the last, L started to cough up some blood, his breathing became more labored, and his vision began to go fuzzy. 

  
**Kevin: FOLLE! FOLLE! FOLLE!**

  
The final blow to his chest, and it gave a loud crackling echo throughout out the house. 

  
L was breathing heavily, his chest felt as if it were cracked apart, and his abdomen felt as if someone steamed rolled over it. 

  
**Kevin:** Now, I will let you live, but only if you let us out, got that?

  
L was going to respond, but when he opened his mouth, he had vomited out blood. 

  
On the other side, the wind blew in the air as L, M, Token, and the Lord were waiting for their respective comrade. 

  
C and M were a little nervous, as their spines felt like wiggling caterpillars. 

  
Lord Biaoji still felt some unease, but Token was sure Kevin would win. 

  
The silence was broken as the warbling sound of a portal appeared in the middle of the battle field. 

  
A white hand was the first thing to come out, the second was body that was flung up in the air, and landed on its side. 

  
It was L, his eyes white, his mouth and shirt was covered with blood, and his breathing was as shallow as the wind being blown through a door cracked opened. 

  
The second person to come out was Kevin. He was bruised, and messy, but other than that, he felt fine. 

  
He shot a glare at C and M and proceeded to say.

  
Kevin: You might want to get him somewhere safe, so he can heal. 

  
He then turned to his gaze to Token.

  
**Kevin:** Because my man, Token is going to wipe the floor with that bald fat ass.

  
Token’s felt his stomach drop. He never fought like in using his Hamon outside of training. 

  
C ran up to L. 

  
He scooped him and carried him over to M. 

  
**C:** Hang in their pal, we will avenge you. 

  
He laid L to the side near M. 

  
**M:** Now C, listen here. Be carful with these Scoundrels, they mean business. 

  
**C:** Aw, don’t worry M, I am going against the nervous looking one. I got this in the bag, 12 smokes says I win. 

  
**M:** Don’t get too confident, keep your wits about you. 

  
C brushed off his cousins warning, and went to the middle of the field, waiting for his opponent. 

  
Kevin returned to his comrades. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Kevin, how badly hurt are you?

  
**Kevin:** Just some bruises and sores, oh and a small hole in the back of my head, nothing a band aid can’t fix. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** I see, I will go get Sam.

  
**Kevin:** No, stay! I want us to see this fight together.

  
**Lord Biaoji:** You sure?

  
**Kevin:** Yeah, we can finally see Token fight. 

  
The two looked at the young black man. The Lord with a blank stare, and Kevin with a smile. 

  
Token gulped hard. 

  
**Token:** I-I don’t know, am I ready?

  
**Lord Biaoji:** You’re right, maybe-

  
**Kevin interrupting:** Yeah man, go kick his ass!

  
Kevin shoved Token out to the battlefield. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** You really think he can do it, or are you already tired of him?

  
**Kevin:** No, I want to see how strong he is, ever since I heard what happened with him, I want to see does he have any latent abilities. I want to know if he is worthy enough to call himself our ally. 

  
***Eye catcher appears of C His stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: ?**

  
**Speed: ?**

  
**Defense: ?**

  
**Precision: ?**

  
**Development Potential: ?**

  
**Eye catcher returns with the same stat and character***

Token and C stood across from each other. 

  
The young man was took a traditional boxer position, keeping his wits about him, analyzing his opponent. 

  
C, on the other hand, was not, he had his hands in his pockets and hummed a tune. 

  
Token was confused, but he knew not to let the silly nature of his opponent throw off his judgment, after he saw the fight between Kevin and L. 

  
C took out his hands and rubbed them together, and then proceeded to sniff his hands as if they were fresh roses. 

  
After that, his facial expression showed that he felt uncomfortable, as if he had to… sneeze.

  
**C:** Ah, Ah, Ahhhhh-choooooooo!

  
His sneeze had a 4 foot wide radius, and a 5 foot length, which covered Token. 

  
**Token:** Agh, what the hell? This is nasty!

  
The liquid was a greenish blue color, and had seeped into his skin, unbeknownst to him. 

  
C casually walked up to Token, there it could be seen that C was taller than token, about 5feet taller than him. 

  
The green oaf looked down at the young man, and gave Token a friendly smile.

  
Token looked at the towering fat man, and felt his hair stood up. 

  
**C:** Hello there, how are you? Nervous I see, don’t worry. Well, you should be worried, but as show of good sportsmanship, I always allow my opponent to have de fist punch. No kiddin, pick anywhere you want.

  
Token wasn’t stupid, he knew something was up, but he couldn’t tell what, so instead of punching the man, he kicked the bald green man in his sides without using his Hamon.

  
**C:** Oof. Ow, dat kinda hurt. 

  
The green oaf placed his right hand on Tokens leg. 

  
**C:** Now watch dis. Ahem! Gummy!

  
Token’s leg felt wobbly, as if they were wet noodles. When he looked at his left leg, he saw it wobble in a way that physically impossible. 

  
**Token in thought:** _What the hell? What is wrong with my leg, it’s as if I have no bones!_

  
C yanked Token’s leg with such force, that it would’ve taken out of his socket, under normal circumstances. 

  
He then touched Token’s stomach with his left hand. 

  
Token’s stomach also felt like a bag of wet noodles.

  
He looked at his abdomen, and saw it wobble about. 

  
C then grabbed his head, then his other leg, and then his arms. All of which turned to a rubber like substance. 

  
The green oaf began to remold him, and turned it him into a ball. 

  
Kevin and the Lord looked in disgust. 

  
Lord Biaoji covering his mouth: What the fresh hell is this? 

  
Kevin gulped as he saw the horror in front of him. 

  
**C:** You like your new form, it’s a ball. 

  
Token was unable to scream, as his mouth was stuffed with his legs. He couldn’t breath, yet he didn’t feel as if he were suffocating. 

  
**C:** Luckily for you, you don’t have to breath, nor can you feel pain. See.

  
The fat man bounced Token on the ground and off the wall.

  
Token felt nothing, no pain, no dizziness, no discomfort, nothing. 

  
**C:** See! No pain. But, when I do this!

  
C grabbed Token with both hands and used his hands to siphon the liquid out of Tokens body like a wet vac. 

  
When he was done he through him to the ground, to which his body turned back to normal. 

  
All Token could feel was pain, his head, arms, and back felt like he had been ran over by 3 cars. 

  
Token screamed in pain!

  
Lord Biaoji eyes widened, he was nervous about what was going to happen to his comrade. 

  
Kevin on the other hand. 

  
**Kevin in thought:** _Token, Show me! Show me that you are not weak!_

  
Token willed on the ground, screaming in pain. The screen turns green and the To Be Continued sign appears. 

  
**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Token and C square off, and it turns out the Green oaf has a move that can damage someone without them feeling the pain whilst under the effect of his Gummy move. Token believes all is lost, until he remembers why he is on this quest

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

  
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay.

A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 16: To help the people**

**Token: *GRAGCH, ARRRGH!***

  
Token was on the ground squirming and shouting in pain. His cries sent shivers down Lord Biaoji’s spine, and made Kevin’s stomach drop. 

  
After witnessing the big green oaf turn their comrade into a ball horrified them.

  
Meanwhile, C, the big lug, was laughing out loud like he had just heard a good joke. 

  
**C:** HAHAHAHAHA! Jeez, kid, it wasn’t dat bad! NYUK NYUK NYUK NYUK!

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Sh-Shit! I shouldn’t have let him fight, dammit!

  
 **Kevin in thought** : _Come on Token, show me! *Camera turns over to Token wiling in pain* Show me that you are not weak!_

  
The young novice was beginning to stop, he grunted, and turned over. He slowly got up. 

  
**Token in thought:** _Damn that shit hurts! But I can’t give up now, Lord Biaoji is watching, and I can’t let anyone get in the way of my dream_.

  
C stopped his childish giggling, and wiped the sweat off his brow. 

  
**C:** Woo! Dat sure was fun, wasn’t it? Now, let’s finish this off shall we?

  
C again shoved his hands in his pocket and lifted to his face. He then took a huge huff, and again sneezed all over Token. 

  
Token in thought: Dammit, not again. 

  
C slowly walked towards the snot covered man.

  
Token wasn’t going to let the fat man turn him into a human ball again. 

  
When C was coming close, Token feigned going left, then ran right, throwing off the big man. 

  
C tried to grab him, but he just missed him by just a hair. 

  
Token moved behind him, he was 5 feet away. 

  
The big lug turned around. 

  
He was not happy, his face had turned red, and then proceeded to smack his face and groaned. 

  
**C:** HMMMMMMMMM! You sneaky rat!

  
C clenched his and begin banging on the ground as if he were a spoiled child. 

  
But something was off as he banged his fists on the ground, it shook, and Token noticed that he was bouncing in the air. It wasn’t noticeable at first, but his feet jumped a foot up, then proceeded to two, then three, until he was five feet in the air. 

  
**Kevin:** What the, this guy can launch things up in the air. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** No, well not in the way you might think. It seems that he has the strength to send shock waves into the ground, but only to wear he aims his fists. The shock waves travel through the ground to what it seems to be 5 feet, and send anyone in its away flying in the air. 

  
**Kevin:** So right now he has Token trapped in the air.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** Yes, so he can catch him and use his powers.

  
Kevin: Assuming if he isn’t one of those people that are blinded by their anger.

  
Lord Biaoji gave a questionable look to Kevin.

  
 **Kevin:** I know it’s too early to say, but he honestly seems like the one that is blinded by rage. Which means, Token can use this to his advantage. 

  
Token was being repeatedly launched into the air, as C was furiously slammed his meaty claws on the rocky pavement. 

  
**M:** Hey, C! Thats enough! We are trying to kill them, not make ‘em dizzy! Go on and give ‘em the ole 1, 2!

  
C ceased his slamming, and caught the young warrior. 

  
He grabbed Token by his legs, and started to swing him around. Again his appendages stretched out, making Token appear 7 feet tall. 

  
He then threw back his right arm that had the boy, and swung at the wall. 

  
C used enough force to slam Token into the mountain walls, leaving an imprint of him. 

  
He then reeled the man back, and grabbed his head with his left hand. 

  
**C:** Ya know, da doctor says I need to loose some weight, but its been hard findin da right equipment. Just so lucky I have a Jump rope right here! NYUK NYUK NYUK!

  
He stretched out Tokens head and neck to width that he could use to as a handle bar. 

  
Token’s abdomen looked like a strung out piece of rubbery cheese. 

  
C then proceeded to use his new equipment by doing a few jumps. 

  
**C:** 🎶La-La la dee- la la la la laaaaaa🎶!

  
 **Lord Biaoji** **covering his mouth:** God, I hate seeing this shit! It makes me sick!

  
Kevin just watched what was taking place, his eyes narrowed, and his posture rigid, he seethed as he watched his comrade being used like a mere toy. 

  
When C was done with him, he used his hands to siphon the liquid out of his body, and tossed the man aside like a filthy gym sock. 

  
Token landed on the ground, and got back up, but when the pain set in, he froze. 

  
His frontal body felt like it had been skidded on a road, along with being crushed by boulder. 

  
His face felt like a crushed can. 

  
Surprisingly, he had no external injury, but the same could not be said for the internal. 

  
His bones were being cracked, to the point where if he takes another attack like that, his body would give out, and he would die.

  
**Token in thought:** _D-Dammit! I am too weak! I knew I wasn’t ready for this! I knew it! I am not ready to fight, I failed. *He looks up to the night sky*I am sorry Nicole, I am sorry Mom. I failed you both._

  
He closed his eyes as the green man was approaching him. 

  
**Kevin:** TOKEN! 

  
Token opened his eyes.

  
 **Kevin:** TOKEN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHY ARE YOU REALLY HERE?!

  
***Eye catcher appears of C His stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: A**

  
**Speed: E**

  
**Defense: C**

  
**Precision: C**

  
**Development Potential: E**

  
**Eye catcher returns with Tokens Stats**

  
**Strength: ?**

  
**Speed: ?**

  
**Defense: ?**

  
**Precision: ?**

  
**Development potential: B***

**Kevin:** WHY ARE YOU REALLY HERE!?

  
Token heard his comrade’s voice and thought back to the night before they took this trip. 

**Flash back**

  
Kevin, Trent, and Token where sitting around a fire pit. 

  
**Trent:** So, you really think you can revive your girl and your mother?

  
 **Token:** Yeah, unless those damn Gems were lying to me.

  
 **Trent:** No, the gems speak the truth. 

  
Kevin scoffed at this. 

  
**Kevin:** Reviving those that are already gone is a waste of a good power. One should seek to use it for a better purpose.

  
Trent chuckled at this, whilst token just looked at the fire timidly. 

  
**Token:** To be honest, that’s not the only reason I want to go on this quest.

  
Kevin and Trent gave him a quizzical look. 

  
**Trent** : Ohhh, and what is the other reason?

  
The fire crackled in the cool air, as they waited for their partner to answer. 

  
**Token:** I want to help others. 

  
Trent roared in laughter, as Kevin just narrowed his eyes, and spat on the ground. 

  
**Trent:** Get a load of this queef bag, Kevin, he wants to help people. Want be like superman, or batman you wannabe crime fighter? HAHAHA!

  
Token stood right up, and turned his glaring eyes at Trent. 

  
When Trent met his gaze, he saw a different man. 

  
The air blew across the trio. 

  
**Token:** Every day, I turn on the news, I see people struggling. Every day I go online, I see people struggling. Every day I walk out of my house I see people, that I know, that I talk to, struggling! They either face abuse, addiction, or harassment, and goddamit I can’t sit by and take it. Yeah I maybe rich, but what good are riches if my people, no, all people are continually struggling. I know I can’t do much by myself, but if I can obtain this power, I can help serve the people. Form a group that helps people that face horrid things. 

  
Trent took as sip of his beer and asked.

  
 **Trent:** Oh yeah, what brought all this up _your highness?_

  
Token looked at Kevin, who was still looking at the dirt.

  
 **Token:** Kenny.

  
Kevin looked up to Token, and gritted his teeth. 

  
**Token** : Kenny would tell us the horrible things you and he faced. Worst of all, I have even seen it. I remember when Stuart was laying into Karen, calling her a skank, a slut, and other horrid things, and I saw you, Kevin, stand up to him. You took a beating, but I admired your courage to stand up for your sister. I wanted to help, but I couldn’t. 

  
Kevin got up and stormed towards Token. 

  
He grabbed him by the collar. 

  
**Kevin:** You son of a bitch! Just what the hell are you saying? You want to help people like me because we are weak, because we can’t help themselves? What nerve you have!

  
 **Token pushing Kevin back:** No! I want to help, because I know they are strong enough to fight back! I want to help people like you, because I saw the fight they have. You, Kevin, I want to help you because I know you will fight to help others see the strength they have within themselves. I want to help you because I know you can help others! You are someone that I admire, and I want to learn from you along with helping you to reach others. To show those that are struggling that those whom we are against are nothing more than a paper dog, they can be beaten!

  
Kevin took a step back, his faced and posture relaxed, and a tear strung from his eye. He never knew someone felt this way for him. 

  
He was touched. 

Kevin turned around and scoffed. 

  
**Kevin:** Well, you better keep that promise, Token.

  
**End of Flashback**

**Token in thought** : _I will!_

  
C slowly walked towards Token, but when he got closer he noticed something was different.

  
The broken man he had just saw was now being obscured by the shadows. 

  
His posture was different, he had stood tall, his fists clenched, and his feet squared up. 

  
**C:** What da? Eh, doesn’t matter, better finish you off. 

  
As C was reaching for his pockets, Token ran up to him on his right side, and grabbed the oaf’s arm. 

  
He pulled him down to the ground. 

  
Token turned around and looked at the green man. 

  
**Token:** Damn, you fell so hard, I could’ve sweared I felt the earth shift polls. Lay off the cheeseburgers fat boy.

  
C got back up, and was fuming. He again slapped his face and began to pound on the ground out of anger. 

  
Token used this to his advantage. 

  
He had picked up a rock, and waited as he C slammed on the ground.

  
 **M:** C! What are you doing?! He’s trying to get you angry on purpose!

  
C did’t listen, and continued to slam on the ground. 

  
When Token was five feet in the air, he threw the pebble in the sky using his Hamon, and hit C on the head. 

  
C stopped his slamming, and rubbed his noggin, it felt as if he was hit by a boulder. 

  
C shook his head, and turned his attention back on Token. 

  
By now his face was completely red. 

  
**C:** YOU-YOU-YOU MEANIE!!!! Thats it, time to bust out da big guns!

  
C snorted up a loogie, and spat it not the ground. The liquid was a greenish blue color that was 10 inches wide, and 8 inches tall. 

  
It had seeped into the ground, and turned it into rubber. 

  
C slammed the rubber ground with his meaty claws, and sent everything around him bouncing repeatedly 10 feet in the air. 

  
From Kevin, The Lord, and Token, to his own cousin, M. 

  
Kevin: What the hell is this?

  
 **M:** His ultimate move!

  
**C: GUMMY EARTH!!!**

  
The camera shows C lifting his arms as he yelled his techniques name, as the screen turns to a darkish neon purple, and the to be continued sight appears on the bottom left. 

**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Token reveals the power that is hidden within him, and the Lord tosses his hat in the ring, what will entail next for our crew?

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

  
**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay.

A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination. 

  
The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

  
**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle. 

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 17: Carnival**

Token, Kevin, and The Lord were bouncing in the air from C’s special ability, Gummy Earth. 

  
Each time the giant lug pounded the ground caused it to turn rubber within a 10 mile radius, sending anyone it’s path flying in the air. 

  
**M:** Heheheh! You did it now, kid. You made ‘em really mad. The last sap to make C use Gummy earth Flew up so high that when he landed, he was permanently paralyzed. 

  
C Yelling: You make fun of me you big meanie, I will show who is da dumb dumb, I’LL SHOW YOU ALL!!!!

  
In the back, both The Lord, and Kevin were bouncing in the air from his Gummy Earth. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** Shit! We keep getting higher and higher, as soon as he stops, and turns the earth back to a hard surface, we might be very well dead!

  
 **Kevin:** How high do you think he can launch us up? 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** I don’t know, but that other gremlin over there just said the last guy that went through this became paralyzed. 

  
With each slam, the men were getting thrown up higher, the highest being 15ft in the air. 

  
Token knew he had to think fast, but what could he do?

  
 **Token in thought:** _Come on Token, think, think! I gotta get out of this fast!_

  
He reached in his pocket, hoping to find something to throw at him, but there was nothing. 

  
Except, a gold heart shaped locket. 

  
It was given to him by his late girlfriend, Nicole. It’s been almost 5 months since the accident. He held on to it tight, he refused to let anything break it. 

  
Memories flooded in of his lover, the time they first met, the time they spent, and the passionate relationship they had. 

  
He joined this quest for two reasons, to get strong in order to help others, and to resurrect his loved ones. He looked at his comrade, Kevin, who too was being launched in the air. 

  
A sudden spark went off in his brain, and he recalled Kevin’s determination. 

  
Token had admired that in the young man, ever since he saw him take on his own abusive father. 

  
The last thing Token thought about was his mother, how she worked in the health business with the dream of making people feel better.

She wanted to be part of a team that sought to relive pain, prevent, and fight disease.

She too was part of the young man’s inspiration to help others. 

  
With all of this in mind, Tokens heart burned, and his cool, yet fully aware, knew what he must do. 

  
C gave one more bang on the dirt road, launching all three men 25 ft in the air. 

  
**C** : PREPARE TO NEVER WALK AGAIN!!!!

  
As Token was falling back down he aimed his body to land foot first on the green blob. 

  
He used his breath and focused his ripple energy on his feet. 

  
M saw what he was attempting to do.

  
 **M** : Oh, no! C! LOOK OUT, HE IS GOING TO LAND ON YOU!

  
C was still blinded and deafened by the rage that had built up that couldn’t hear his cousins’s warning. 

  
But when C noticed, it was too late. 

  
***WHAAAAM!***

  
***Camera shows the x-ray of C’s shoulders, cracking and breaking like weak little twigs***

  
Token landed on his shoulders, and then jumped back. 

  
As for Lord Biaoji and Kevin, The Lord grabbed his arm, and used his Hamon on his cane to land back on the solid ground, but there was still some injury.

  
Kevin landed his side, which injured his arm, and Biaoji landed his feet, which hurt ankles.

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** GAH! Dammit! My ankles, shit!

  
Kevin got back up and saw his trainer knelling in pain. 

  
**Kevin:** Are you ok?

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** No! Believe it or not, I use this cane for more than a fashion statement.

  
Meanwhile, the force, along with the Hamon, broke C’s shoulder. 

  
C bellowed out a heart wrenching scream, that sounded akin to wild bear that had been wounded greatly. 

  
**C:** GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

  
His shoulders, looked out place, as if they sloop down to his potbelly waste. He could barely move his arms, but even that caused his shoulders to throb in pain. 

  
The poor fat man was bellowing scream after scream. 

  
This was a sight so sad, that even Token felt like shedding a tear in sympathy. But he had to focus on what was important. 

  
He breathed in, and aimed his ripple energy to his arms. 

  
He dashed towards the injured man, but jumped up halfway to face his back. 

  
**Token:** Your gut would make my punches feel like nothing, and I would be tired out. Your back on the other hand, well, I hope you like sleeping on it.

  
Token clenched his fists and let the electric waves flow through. 

  
Lightening shot out to the air from his closed fists. 

  
Kevin and Lord Biaoji saw the electricity flow out, and were amazed by its different color. 

  
It was purple as purple an eggplant, and shined through out the field, giving the atmosphere a bizarre sensation. 

  
**Token** : In order for the people to protect themselves, and help others, the people must have power!

  
**[ 1 Nguvu= 1 hit]**

  
**Token: *NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU NGUVU!***

  
Token launched a barrage of punches on the fat man’s back, each bone breaking, and cracking like fragile wood on a poorly built house. 

  
The punches themselves felt similar, if not, the same as a locomotive train ramming into its target at full speed. 

  
C yelled in pain as each punch landed on his back.

  
**Token: *NGUVU***

  
The last punch Token through sent C tumbling forward like a boulder. 

  
He landed on his stomach right next to M.

  
His cousin ran to his side. 

  
**M:** C! C! Are you alright?

  
 **C lifted his head looking at M with tears streaming out of his eyes:** **NO I AM NOT OK! UNCLE! UNCLE! HE WINS! HE WINS! I CALL UNCLE!**

  
M patted him on his head and told the others.

  
 **M:** Gaaaaaaaaah! The kid wins. 

  
**Kevin and Lord Biaoji:** Yes!

  
Token was relaxed and let out a heavy sigh of relief. It was over, his very first Hamon fight, and he won. He walked back towards his group where he was congratulated by them. 

  
Lord Biaoji stood up and placed his hand on Token’s right shoulder. 

  
**Lord Biaoji:** You surpassed my expectations, good job kid!

  
Kevin walked over to token and lifted up his left hand. Token smiled, and grabbed it, as the two bonded over his victory. 

  
**https://www.visakanv.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/friendship.jpg**

  
However, the festivities ended when they were reminded by their opponent that they were still in battle. 

  
**M** : I wouldn’t be celebrating yet! You still have me to face.

  
***Eye catcher appears of Token His stats are listed.**

  
**Strength: C**

  
**Speed: B**

  
**Defense: C**

  
**Precision: B**

  
**Development Potenti** **al: B**

  
**Eye catcher returns with M’s Stats**

  
**Strength: ?**

  
**Speed: ?**

  
**Defense: ?**

  
**Precision: ?**

  
**Development potential: ?**

  
The group’s celebration was ended with the cold reminder that they had one opponent left. 

  
M walked to the battle field. His face looked callous, cold, and his eyes resembled knives, stabbing into who ever he looked at. 

  
Lord Biaoji sighed, and walked out. 

  
**Kevin:** Lord, what about your ankles?

  
 **Lord Biaoji:** What about em? 

  
Token was confused by this. 

  
**Token:** What happened?

  
 **Kevin:** After that big green guy stopped slamming his fists, we landed on the ground hard. I landed on my right arm, and he landed on his feet. If it weren’t for the fact he had used his Ripple with his cane, we wouldn’t be standing. But if I am correct, and I understood him correctly, he told me that his cane was more than fashion purposes, which means…

  
 **Token interrupting:** He’s always had ankle issues.

  
 **Kevin:** Bingo.

  
The two men stood across from one another, with the open field being the only thing that separated them. 

  
**ド ド ド ド** **ド ド ド ド ド ド ド ド ド ド ド ド**

**M:** I have had enough of this stupidity, my cousins may not have beaten your friends over there, but that’s because we have been saving the best for last.

  
M cracked a sly grin.

  
Lord Biaoji just rolled his eyes. Yes, what he saw was impressive, but it didn’t matter as each of person behind the power were clearly lacking on how when it came to planning and execution. By now, Thau had seen enough to know that whatever this small green man throws at him, he will be able to overcome it. 

  
He didn’t train for years just for it to all come crashing down on him. 

  
Lord Biaoji opening up his hand in the direction of M: Well, come on now, show us your _special unique trick_.

  
 **M:** Heheh, oh, its _special_ alright. Heheheheheheheheheh-hahahahahahahahahah!

  
 **ド ド ド ド** A thick fog slowly engulfed the field. **ド ド ド ド**

  
Token and Kevin soon lost view of their comrade. 

  
**Token:** Lord!

  
The lord turned behind him and noticed he could no longer see his crew or the carriage. 

  
**Lord Biaoji** : Token! Kevin!

  
 **Token:** Lord!

  
Token’s voice became faded, the more he called to the Lord, the less he could actually hear him. 

  
Lord Thau walked through the fog, but every time the thought he was getting closer, he came back to the exact same spot where he was. 

  
**Lord Biaoji with a sly smile:** It’s this cliche trick, is it? Well, little man, you have disappointed me immensely. 

  
**M Over an intercom:** Oh, it's not ordinary spooky trick. _It’s something much worst_.

  
As the grey mists started to evaporate, a luminary shined on Thau. 

  
He shielded his eyes from the blinding light. 

  
**M on Loud speakers:** LADIES AND GENTALMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, WE WELCOME YOU TO THE ONE, AND ONLY, MOE’S CARNIVAL!!!!

  
Loud circus music was playing, and noises of crowds were cheering, and all around him was a big red tomato looking tent.

  
And in the middle of the arena was a 20ft stand, where M, dressed as a circus proprietor, looking down at the Lord.

  
 **M** : And today our special guest is, ** _COUNT DRACULA’S UNWANTED BASTARD!_**

  
The crowd roared in cheer and laughter. 

  
Lord Thau Biaoji looked around him, only to see no crowd, he then looked up back at M. 

  
**M:** Today will be a very special day, as our new guest will face life and death challenges. 

  
The screen turns to a purplish color and the to be continued sign is seen on the bottom left. 

  
**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
**Ending One**

  
**Ruby sees all by Cake**

0:19-1:24

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind.

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them.

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Thau Biaoji is trapped in M's circus world, and must face three challenges, what will these challenges entail?

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay. 

A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination.

The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth. 

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle. 

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle.

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 18: Carnival pt2**

  
  


Lord Thau Biaoji was in a carnival realm, surrounded by a red tomato tent, with stands as far as the eye could see. And on the dirt ground were 3 rings, and in the middle of the foreground stood a giant stand with M standing on it. 

M himself was dressed in red and black attire, custom for a circus barker, he held a microphone that was connected to the speakers on the wooden beams. 

**M:** Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, and everything in between, welcome to tonight’s event!

The invisible crowd cheered.

**M** : Today we have a special guest,  _ COUNT DRACULA’S UNWANTED BASTARD!  _ And boy oh boy, do we have a special event for him tonight. 

The crowd again roared in cheer. 

The lord, stunned and baffled looked around. 

Sweat was beating down from his brow, as he was unsure what was to come next. 

**M:** Today Ladies and Gents, our special guest will be going through three trials, and if he wins, he will get a special prize! But if he loses, *M slid his thumb across throat, conveying the message of what will happen if The lord did lose*

The crowd gave a thunderous cheer. 

The lord looked up at M, as the green barker looked down at him.

**M:** Well, without further ado, let’s get this game started.

**Token:** Lord Biaoji!

Token yelled at the thick gray cloud. 

**Token:** Dammit!

He ran through the smoke, but everytime he did, he was brought back to the same spot he had entered. 

**Kevin:** How do you keep coming back?

**Token:** I don’t know, it’s as if it is some maze, but I have only been running in a straight line. 

**Kevin:** Let me try it.

Kevin entered the gloomy fog, and walked through it, taking a different pattern from that of Token’s. But even when he didn’t take a straight line, he still came back to the same place where he started off. 

**Kevin:** Shit! It’s as if that green bastard doesn’t want us coming in.

**Token:** Wait, I forgot! The lamps on the carriage can pierce through fog.

**Kevin:** How do you know that?

**Token running to the carriage to get the lamps:** Because, my family and I took a trip to this old western town just last year, and one of these attractions was a spooky maze.  ***** He comes back with one of the lamps, and turns up the gas ***** They gave us these lanterns to get see through the fog, and if memory serves me correctly, the fog there was pretty dang thick. 

Kevin looked at Token, he wasn’t sure of his plan, but he had no objections. He was willing to try anything to see what was going on. 

**Token:** Ok, I am going in. 

Token again entered the fog. 

Lord Biaoji looked around him, there was no sign of an exit.

**M:** Ok, first challenge!

Right when M said that, a giant earth-like hand came out of the ground, and pushed the Lord into the first ring on his left. 

The room was dark save for a spotlight that shined upon 

**M:** The Exocitc Animals of The East!

Three spot lights shined upon three animals that were on pedestals. 

The first one was a Hyena, its coat black as night, eyes yellow as the sun, and their grin was as mischievous as the Joker’s. 

On the second pedestal was a Siberian Tiger.

It was of course covered in orange with lovely black stripes, and a white underbelly. And on its forehead, it had black stripes that made out the letter “M.”

On the last pedestal was an Amur Leopard, it had a similar color to the tiger, but its orange coat was faded, and black rings covered its illustrious body. And its eyes were a dark green tint. 

All three creatures stared at Thau, and showed off their pearly white fangs. 

They each got off the pedestal and slowly walked towards him.

**M:** Oh, and it looks like our contestant is nervous! 

The Lord was indeed nervous, the small sweat on his brow, grew to more of a pool. His teeth grinded like tectonic plates grinding against each other. 

His legs were noodles, and his hands were quaking. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _ Shit, I need to calm down. They smell fear. Just relax Mic-* I mean Thau. Just relax. Don’t give this green asshole a show. _

The animals got closer, and Biaoji still remained in his spot. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _come on, just breath, use your ripple._

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

He focused most all of his energy on his cane, which he then lifted up and slammed down on the ground. 

When it hit the ground, there was a thunderous sound of the collision, the earth quaked, and a gush of powerful wind shot out of all the radiouses of the cane. 

The three wild animals stopped in their tracks, and got in a defensive position. Each one of them hissed at the young gothic warrior. 

**M:** Oh, would you look at that, ladies and gents! He used his special ability to keep the carnivorous mammals at bay!

The crowd oooo'd at this. 

Lord Biaoji opened one eye to see the animals were in a defensive position. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Ok, good. That seems to work. But what should I do next?

Not once did the lord remove his line of sight at the three creatures, something in the back of his head had told him that if he did, it was all over. 

Again, he took a deep breath, and focused his energy this time on his legs. 

He squatted down, and when exhaled he jumped up 5 ft in the air, and flipped over the animals, so that he could be behind them. 

No longer was his back against the wall. 

The animals just turned around, but this time the Tiger was the one that decided to make the first move. 

As it lunged in towards The Lord!

But Thau’s second nature reacted quickly, as he transferred his energy to his cane, and swatted the tiger across his right cheek with the cane. 

The Tiger flew aside and yipped in pain.

It looked through its side eye, and glared at Lord Biaoji, as well as giving him a growl too. 

The hyena laughed, but backed away, as if it was nervous as what was going to happen if he came too close too. 

The leopard on the other hand did the opposite, it slowly walked towards Thau again. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Oh, no you don’t!

The Lord did the same thing he did prior, and focused all of his energy on his can, and slammed the bottom tip of it on the ground. The same quake, and gush of wind happened again.

However, this time it didn’t stop the leopard. It momentarily paused, but still walked towards the young man. 

**Lord Biaoji:** What?

**M:** OH-HO-HO-HO! Looks like the same trick didn’t work, what will our guest do now, will he come up with a new plan? Or will he be cat food?

Lord Biaoji gulped, and his stomach dropped, and his breathing was now uneasy.

As the leopard was close enough to him, he lunged straight at him. 

The Lord quickly managed to dodge, but he fell on the ground and dropped his cane whilst doing so. 

He quickly got back up, and reached down for his cane, but instead felt a furry creature. 

He looked down and saw it was the Hyena. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Shit!

Without thinking he used his Hamon, and jumped up again in the air doing a backflip. 

He managed to 6 ft of distance from the animals. 

The Hyena ran towards him and jumped up on Biaoji. 

As his paws were on Thau, Lord Biaoji noticed something in its mouth.

It was his Cane!

Lord Thau grabbed his cane and used his Hamon to push the Hyena back. 

The furry animal got forced 7 feet back.

Thau twirled his can and held in front of him, as if it were an offensive weapon. 

All three animals again approached the young man. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Shit, I can’t keep running away, I need to face them head on. 

The Lord controlled his breathing, and focused all of his energy on his cane.

The three exoctic animals wagged their collective tails, and were ready to pounce on their target. 

Thau forwarded his eyes, choosing which one to attack first.

There was a tense standoff between them, the air was thick, and the atmosphere felt heavy. 

When the last bead of sweat on Biaoji’s head fell on the ground, both he, and the wild animals launched at one another. 

***Eye catcher appears of Lord Biaoji His stats are listed.**

**Strength: C**

**Speed: C**

**Defense: B**

**Precision: A**

**Development Potential: C**

**Eye catcher returns with the same stats and character***

Lord Biaoji, and the wild beasts ran towards each other!

Thau used his ripple through his cane and beat any animal that lunged at him. 

But this didn’t deter any of the creatures, as they kept attacking, but the lord managed to fend off each creature. 

**M:** Oh boy, look at this! Our guest is fighting each of the endangered animals, how can he do such a thing?

The crowd cheered. 

The jeering threw him off, and broke his concentration. 

Before he knew it, the hyena jumped on his back, toppling on the ground. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _Shit, it’s all over. I failed! I failed! How can I have failed so easily?_

He closed his eyes, and accepted his fate. Death, by Hyena. At least it wasn’t a boring death, he’d rather die by a wild animal, than peacefully in his bed. 

The viverroidea licked his face. 

Here it comes, he thought, his face was now going to be Hyena food. 

***LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK***

The hyena just kept licking the frightened man, but not once did it try to bite his face off. 

Lord Biaoji opened his eyes, and looked at the animal. 

It was panting, and wagging its tail, as if it were a dog that missed its master.

Lord Biaoji turned over, and scooted back. 

He was confused, but that confusion soon was smashed by fear when both the tiger and the leopard came close to him. 

When they were a hair’s length away from the cowering man, he was greeted with licks of approval. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Wh-what? Why are they doing this? Why are they acting as if I am their master?

Loud trumpets played, and confetti fell from the sky. 

**M:** Congratulations, you freak of nature! Through your beatings of these animals, you have shown them that you are worthy of their respect! You have passed the first challenge!

The crowd gave a thunderous cheer of excitement!

The Lord got back up, and brushed the dirt off his pants. 

There was a whistle blown, and all three of the exotic animals responded by going back to their pedestal’s. 

As they stood steel they had turned back to stone. 

Not far away from Lord Biaoji was a door that was originally closed off by gates. The gates rose up, and Lord Biaoji knew what that meant. 

He entered the gate, and he appeared in a new ring. 

The trumpets again played.

**M:** Welcome, Bat boy! To your second challenge!Here you will face up against the world's greatest archers!

The spotlights revealed 5 archers, all dressed in medieval attire, each one was waving to the crowd. 

**M:** And you, our special guest, are their target!

A light shined on The Lord's chest, and he looked down to see a target grafted on his shirt. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Shit!

Meanwhile, Kevin was outside, still waiting for Token to see if he found Lord Baioji, or returned. 

When he was going to call for him, he heard the carriage door open and close. 

He looked back to see Trent Boyett.

**Trent:** So, what’s going on here?

[ https://images.megapixl.com/3889/38890673.jpg ](https://images.megapixl.com/3889/38890673.jpg)

The screen turns to a purplish tint, and the to be continued sign appears. 

**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
  


**Ending One**

**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind. 

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them. 

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*: Micheal refuses to even think of his birth name.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Biaoji faces off against top notch archers as he plays the second round of M's game.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

**The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay.**

**A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination.**

**The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth.**

**They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle**

**7:55-8:26**

**The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.**

**And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.**

**A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle.**

**The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle.**

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 19: Carnival pt3**

Lord Biaoji was looking up at 5 large stands that had 5 archers on each one, all dressed in medieval attire. 

**M:** Welcome, Bat Boy, to your second challenge!  _ Icarus's wrath!  _

The crowd gave a bellowing cheer.

**M:** In this challenge, you will be tasked to reach the yellow cloth located within the center of the field. 

A spot light lit upon a medium sized poll with a piss yellow cloth tied around the center of it. 

**M:** But, you must avoid the arrows that will be fired upon you. 

The crowd oooed at this, Lord Biaoji gulped whilst keeping a stern visage. 

**M:** Now, these archers are not just any other bowmen, but some of the best to have ever lived in this region. These are some of the most accurate, fast loadin, archers to serve the ancient royal family. I hope you're as fast as a bunny-rabbit, because these mugs will make swiss cheese out of you, heheheheh!

The Crowd cheered in excitement, whilst Lord Biaoji wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _Well, this goes really well with shitty ankles!_

Meanwhile, on the outside world, Kevin was being confronted by Trent Boyett. 

**Trent:** So, what’s going on here?

Kevin tensed up, he didn’t know why, could it have been the bizarre nature that was taking place? Or was he too scared to tell him what had happened.

**Trent:** Hey! I asked you a question, what is going on? 

Kevin gulped, and tried to smooth on the tension within his body.

**Kevin:** Long story, turns out the people that needed help where part of the same gang that the other two Sam and Phill fought.

**Trent:** No shit, I could’ve guessed that myself. Tell me what happened to you. 

Trent pointed to Kevin’s wounds. 

**Trent:** Speaking of, where is Token and The Lord?

In the other world, the next challenge was about to begin. 

M held out a blank pistol in the air. 

**M:** Get reaaadyyyy! 

***BANG!***

As soon as the arm was fired, the archers aimed their arrows at Lord Biaoji. 

The Lord wasn’t hesitant, as he ran right through the middle of the field to get the cloth. 

The archers fired their arrows, all headed toward Biaoji. 

The Lord transferred his ripple through his cane, and twirled it in front of him in a counterclockwise motion so the arrows could be reflected. He had created a propeller like force that caused a gush of wind in front him. The velocity of the arrows slowed down, but were not repelled. The arrows were coming in close, Baioji reacted quickly by jumping into the air using his hamon. He had managed to dodge the arrows. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Shit! That wasn’t enough to slow down the damn arrows. 

***FLTH FLTH FLTH FLTH***

The Lord looked up to see another set of three arrows coming straight for him. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Crap!

He again transferred his hamon to his cane, but instead of trying to repel the arrows, he used it to knock each one aside, sending them flying in another direction. 

The lord managed to land feet first on the ground, but not without hurting his ankles, which caused him to take a knee. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _Dammit!_

But that was not going to be the only pain he felt. 

***PGSH PGSH***

The background turned red as the foreground darkened, two arrows hit Biaoji. 

One in his right shoulder, and one in his left forearm. A medium amount of blood gushed out from each wound. 

The camera pans to The Lord’s face. His pupils, now marbles, his veins now slithering up his white iris’s, and his teeth no gritting as he gave a bone chilling groan.

**M:** OH HO! LOOKS LIKE OUR BAT BOY JUST GOT HIT, TWICE! 

The crowd laughed and cheered at this spectacle.

**M:** ONE IN THE SHOULDER AND ONE IN THE ARM! OH, YOU HATE TO SEE IT, YOU HATE TO SEE IT! THAT’S GOING TO BE SORE IN THE MORNIN!!

The Lord was somewhat dumbfounded. How could he have forgotten about the other two arrows.

* **FLTH FLTH FLTH FLTH FLTH***

The Lord heard the other arrows, and knew he had to be quick on his feet. 

He got up and looked at the sky to tell where each arrow was going. 

He gunned it for the left and managed to avoid each arrow. 

***FLTH FLTH FLTH FLTH FLTH***

Another set was fired off, but this time aiming to the left. 

The Lord zigged where they zagged. 

The archers and The Lord repeated this pattern two times each, until one Archer shot in a different direction. 

Lord Biaoji looked in the sky again and saw the arrows coming for his right, and this time he dodged to the left. But as he saw the others land, he noticed that there were four. 

He quickly looked up to see the fifth one coming a hair length away from him. 

Lord Biaoji tilted his head to the left, as the arrow whooshed by him. He felt a fiery wind as it passed by him. The force of the velocity was so great, it had left a first degree burn mark on him. 

The Lord was breathing heavily, as he grew tired from the running, and the two arrows he had been impaled with didn’t help matters either. He knelt down again, trying to catch his breath.

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _Dammit, I am still 15 feet away from the damn cloth!_

***FLTH FLTH FLTH FLTH FLTH***

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _Come on Thau, don’t give up now! Remember why you are here!_

He picked himself up again and zigged back to the right.

As he looked at the direction of the arrows, he saw that they were going to the right. He wasn’t fast enough to zag back to the left, so he used all of his energy to gun it to get out of the way. He jumped forward and dove to the ground, managing to avoid most of the arrows. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Thank Go- 

***PGSH***

The Lord stopped mid sentence when the fifth arrow pierced his lower left calf. 

He looked back to his calf to see the arrow pierce from one end to the other. 

His view turned grey, his breath quivered, and his body tremored. He scooted back out of fear, but stopped when he felt a button he had pressed on unintentionally. 

The ground quaked, and a trap door opened in front of him, and out came a 15 x 10 wall. 

**M:** Oh, would you looky here, it looks like our guest found  _ the defense wall!  _ The Archers can still fire, but their chances of hitting their target is low. 

Lord Biaoji rested his back on the wall and breathed in a sigh of relief. 

***Eye catcher appears of Token His stats are listed.**

**Strength: C**

**Speed: B**

**Defense: C**

**Precision: B**

**Development Potential: B**

**Eye catcher returns with Lord Biaoji’s Stats**

**Strength: C**

**Speed: C**

**Defense: B**

**Precision: A**

**Development Potential: C**

Lord Biaoji was breathing heavily. With him running, and being injured by three arrows had drained his energy. 

**Lord Biaoji:** I need to regain my stamina, but first,  ***Turns his head to the arrow in his right shoulder*** I need to remove these damn arrows.

M was on the Grand wooden stage, smoking a cigarette. 

**M:** You poor fool, from the way you have been running, I can tell your ankles are in need for repair. Plus, with those nasty injuries you sustained from those three arrows, you won’t be as agile as you were with the animals. Now usually I’m a bettin man, and normally I would bet 20 pieces of gold that the next time you run out, the archers would finish you off. But, given the ambition of your comrades, and their reverence for you, something tells me you might pull this one out of your ass. Doesn’t matter, the next challenge will most likely finish you off. Heheheheheh!

**Lord Biaoji:** **_Gaah!_ **

The camera was focused on the ground where two bloody arrows were lying. A third arrow landed on top of the other two, but unlike the first two, where the tip was bloody, this one was 1/4th of its structure covered in blood. 

The camera then focuses on a struggling Biaoji getting up. 

His calf wound was still bleeding, along with his right shoulder and left forearm. 

The Lord arched down and thought to himself. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought as he inches closer to the right side of the wall:** _I came here to achieve my goal, my own little kingdom! I will be damned if this green little goblin stands in my way!_

Lord Biaoji began to control his breathing. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _ I was told by Trent that we will find the 5 Gems! _

The Hamon was traveling down to his legs, as the electrical spark started to intensify. 

M noticed a small lighting emitting from the right side of the wall. 

**M:** What’s this now?

The archers took note too, and prepared their arrows. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _ 5 Gems! Ha!  _

The Lord looked at his path and cracked his neck. He leans down in a traditional runners position.

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _ I want to be there… _

And with a dash, he was off at lightning speed. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _...To laugh at him when he fails! _

Lord Biaoji’s speed had increased substantially, as he had used his ripple to power through the pain, and stimulate his muscles. 

The Archers took aim, and fired their arrows. All traveling at the same speed. 

But this time, Lord Biaoji was ready and managed to dodge each one. 

**M:** What!?

The archers fired again, but again had missed. 

They fired repeatedly, but each one kept missing their target over and over. 

Lord Biaoji was like a leopard running in the savanna, dodging arrows left and right. 

The archers began to trip up, and lose aim. They couldn’t make accurate predictions of where he was going to be at what time. 

The Lord just ran, ran as if he were catching up with the bus he had missed for school. 

When he was 5 feet away from the cloth, his Hamon began to slow down, but not voluntarily. 

The Archers took their last shot, 3 missed, 1 was foot off, and the last one… The last one skinned his back, but that wasn’t enough to stop The Lord. 

He reached the pissed stained cloth, and ripped it from the wooden beam. 

He lifted it up in the air, and gave a victorious yell!

The color of the screen turn to a Greenish tint, with the to be continued sign on the bottom right hand of the screen. 

**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
  


**Ending One**

**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, the moon is full and in the sky, and the trees blow with the wind. 

The camera pans to the stars shining upon them. 

The next scene shows them walking as they embark on their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took some time, I was busy with other stuff.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Biaoji has entered the Skyscraper Maze, and now he must pass the three challenges that lay in front of him, but with his injuries, he might have a hard time making through. Worst of all, no one has ever beaten this maze. Will Lord Thau be the first? Or will he fail like all the others.

**KEVIN’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE: THE RUBBY SUNRISE**

**ケビンの奇妙な冒険：ルビーの日の出**

**OP1: The Call of Ktulu by Metallica**

**0:40-2:30**

The opening starts with a forlorn Kevin McCormick struggling with his mental delay. 

A man walks up to him and gives him a beryl gem, his mood changes to a more confident one, and he shows great determination.

The next scene has him walking up to Token and Micheal and he holds out his hand, the next scene reveals that Trent Boyett is the one that gave Kevin the beryl, the three of them open a portal and travel to a country side in the 1900s in an alternate earth. 

They are met by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton dressed in gothic attire and lead them to the castle

**7:55-8:26**

The scene calms and focuses on Kevin, memories of abuse and fights with his father, Stuart, his mother crying and yelling at them, his brother Kenny looking at him with a face of disappointment yet his little brother is still around him because he loves him, but to Kevin he thinks Kenny wishes he was dead and that he is wasting is life on him.

And then his sister Karen, she is depressed, withdrawn, and alienated. Kevin wishes to help but he can’t, due to his mental handicap.

A tear streams from his right eye, and the camera switches angle to show what he is looking at, the castle. 

The scene ends with a watercolored painting of the castle and his faded face overlapping the castle.

**End of Opening.**

**Episode 20: Carnival pt4**

  
  


Lord Biaoji held up the piss stained cloth in the air, and gave a victorious yell.

**M talking to himself:** Like I said, I am not that surprised, but the next round shall be your end.

The green man got up and grabbed his microphone, walked to top of the grand stand, cleared his throat and announced.

**M:** Well slap me silly and call me Barbra! He did it, Ladies and Gents! 

The Crowd gave a boisterous cheer, applauding the Lord. They even started chanting his name. 

**The Crowd:** SON OF DRACULA! SON OF DRACULA!

**M:** Oh-ho-ho! It looks like the crowd loves ya! What do you have to say about that?

Lord Biaoji looked up at M, and gave him a glare. 

M snickered.

**M:** Well, if our guest will please exit the ring and enter the third and final ring. 

A bright stage light shined upon the exit. 

The Lord took his leave, he was ready to get this over with. The longer it took for him to get these challenges over with, the harder he wanted to kick M’s ass.

As he was walking to the exit, the Lord noticed he didn’t walk as fast, and that he also had a small limp. 

It didn’t take too long for the pain to set back in from the injuries he had received from the arrows, and landing on the ground pretty hard. 

The pain in his left forearm and right shoulder wasn’t what really bothered him, but the wound from his lower left calf was killing him. Whilst he could still walk, he was unable to run. And his walking speed was slowly starting to decrease.    
M noticed this, and gave a wicked smirk, chuckling to himself at the poor sight of the Lord.

**M:** Yes, yes, after seeing use most of your power to complete this ring, you sure won’t have enough to beat the next activity. Your weak ankles, arrow wounds, and what seems to be a lowering morale will surely hinder you from succeeding. I win, bat boy!

Meanwhile, in the real world, Kevin and Trent were standing outside, looking at the grey fog that M had emitted. Kevin told Trent everything in great detail about what has happened so far.

**Trent bitting his lower lip:** So you’re telling me the Lord is in there, and Token has been trying to find him and the green goblin that is emitting this smoke?

**Kevin:** Yeah.

**Trent:** And so far, Token has kept coming back out, except now it seems he is lost in it?

**Kevin:** Yes, that is correct.

Trent seethed.

**Trent:** I know we had a plan of ditching Token and the others at the end, but you didn’t try to stop him?

**Kevin:** He seemed pretty determined that he could get the Lord out of there.

Trent turned to Kevin and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up to his face. There Noses’ touched, Trent stared into Kevin’s eyes, whilst Kevin looked away, not daring letting the young having the power to stare in his pupils.

**Trent:** Listen, you son of a bitch! I don’t care what he had, he is a key figure in our plan, we still have use for him! Next time you stop his ass or-

Kevin pushed Trent back, and growled.

**Kevin:** Or what!? You think just because you know more than me, and stronger than me that I fear you? If you have a fucking issue, take it up with Token, not me! I don’t care what he wants to do! The only reason I didn’t stop him is because he is determined, and I respect that! He has proven to me that he can fend for himself! But, the next time you ever threatened me again, Boyett, it won’t be pretty!

The two stood silently staring at each other. The atmosphere was thick, as tension emitted from both of them. 

This was broken by Trent scoffing and spitting on the ground. He turned his head back to the fog, and said.

**Trent:** The Lord is more resilient than one would think,  **_(the scene changes to Lord Biaoji entering the third and final ring)_ ** no matter how much is against him, he will push on. Just so he could mock me. So regardless of who he is facing ( **_The scene changes to M smirking at Lord Biaoji)_ ** He will always come out on top. ( **_The scene then changes again to Trent and Kevin_ ** ), just so he could put me down about my failures.  ***Trent closed his eyes and chuckled*** That bastard has a sick way of showing how he feels. 

**Kevin:** Also, that reminds me. The people we have been facing, you met before.

Back in the carnival world, Trent entered the third ring. The first thing he was greeted by was a tall daunting maze. Miles and miles of thick purplish leaves, covered with thorns that were as sharp as a chef's knife. The maze was quite tall, so tall in fact that it was given the nickname.

**M:** **_Skyscraper Maze!_**

Trent looked up to the sky after hearing M’s voice. 

**M:** A maze so tall, that even the empire state building would hang its head in shame. Count yourself lucky, Bat boy! Very few ever make it to this round, they usually give up on round 2. But, for those that do make it here, never completed the challenge. 

The crowd oooe’d at this.

**M:** Yes, ladies and gents, it is true, never has anyone beaten,  **_Skyscraper Maze!_ ** Will we be lucky in seeing our fist victory? Or will we see the same sad result as with previous contestants?

The crowd cheered on with excitement.

**M:** Well, let’s find out! In 3...2...1... , START!

A loud buzzer went off. 

The Lord looked at the maze, right off the bat he had three choices. He could either go Left, Right, or forward. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _Dammit, I never liked these stupid things! Even the halloween ones were mega lame! I guess I will just take the first path._

As Lord Biaoji entered the central path, the ground started to rumble.

**Lord Bioji:** What the hell! Is this an earthquake?

The Lord struggled with his balance, and put one foot in front of him, only for the ground it to collapse right in front of him. Where there once was solid ground, was now a 10 foot pit that had spikes on the bottom. 

Lord Biaoji jumped back like a scared little kitten. 

He noticed that when the ground fell, the earth stopped quaking.

He was shivering, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. 

**Lord Biaoji:** H-Holy shit!

**M:** Oh boy! Looks like our guest just learned something about this maze. Each time you take the wrong path, a trap will activate! Better be careful, you don’t want to get an ouchie, do you?

The crowd roared in laughter. 

Lord Biaoji slowly got up and brushed the dirt off of him. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Great, each round just keeps bringing the fun.

**Eye catcher appears with M and his Stats**

**Strength: D**

**Speed: E**

**Defense: A**

**Precision: E**

**Development potential: E**

**Eye catcher returns with the same stats and character***

Lord Biaoji went back to where he was, now he had only two choices. Left or right. The right path was clear, but riddled with bones sticking out of the ground, along with a strange tangy stench emitting from it. The left path was covered with a thin gray fog hovering 2 inches above the dirt road. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Ugh, neither of these paths look promising. 

Lord Biaoji reached in his pocket and took out a silver dollar coin. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Heads, I go right, Tails, I go left. 

The lord tossed the coin in the air, as it fell down he caught with his hand and slapped on his wrist.

**Lord Biaoji:** Tails. Left it is.

Lord Biaoji looked at the verbodding path, and tread alonged it. 

As he walked upon the fog ridden path, he was greeted with a 10 inch wall, with skulls embedded in the structure. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Shit! Did I take the wrong path?

***RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE***

The earth quaked once again, but this time the floor didn’t collapse. Instead, he heard a loud FSSSH sound. He looked back to see a 10 inch wall blocking his path. 

**Lord Biaoji:** Crap!

He noticed that this wall was smooth, and compared it to the skull wall.

The skulls had their mouths opened and looked hollowed out, almost as if he could climb them. 

The lord put one of his right hand in one of the skulls mouth, and gripped it. It felt stern, and durable. 

**Lord Biaoji:** I see.

The lord put the cane in his mouth and started climbing. 

Thau was quite good at climbing, one of the things he kept hidden from his clique was that he enjoyed rock climbing and would go to the South Park gym to practice. His family would also take trips to mountain areas, where he would pursue his rock climbing hobby. Given this, he was making strides with climbing the skulls, and was almost over the wall. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _Almost there, just 5 more inches._

When he put his right hand on the third skull that was 2 inches away from the wall, the Skull bit down on his fingers.

***CHOMP***

Lord Biaoji bit down on his cane and grunted in pain. 

He pulled out his hand and looked at the skull. 

The Skull had purple flames for pupils and a black tongue. 

It cackled like an insane patient at Arkham Asylum. 

**M:** OH HO HO! It seems that our guest learned a very valuable lesson! Some of the skulls yearn for human flesh!

**The Crowd:** OOOOOOO

The lord almost lost his balance, but quickly grabbed another skull, luckily this one didn’t bite. But when he put his right foot in the next skull’s mouth.

***CHOMP***

**Lord Biaoji:** **GRRRRRRRGH!!!**

The skulls teeth penetrated the roof and sole of his shoe, all he could feel was the ivory molars putting pressure on his foot. The pain was equivalent to that of a snapping turtle. 

Thau tried to pull his foot out of its mouth, but to no avail. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _ I have no choice but to use my Hamon! _

Lord Biaoji controlled his breathing and focused his energy on his right foot. 

As spark flew from his legs, there was something different. The sparks were not as spread out as they were earlier in the first two challenges, the width of the sparks were now 5 meters rather than 10. 

M noticed this detail, and made sure he kept this in mind. 

The lord used the energy he had and pushed his foot down, breaking the skulls lower jaw. Which caused the skull to give out a ghastly scream!

Lord Biaoji then placed his foot on the skull, and used his Hamon to launch himself partially up. He managed to push himself two inches from the top of the wall, his hands grasped the top of the wall, and he held on for dear life. All he had to do was to step on another skull to push himself over the top. 

**Lord Biaoji in thought:** _ Come on, almost there! _

He placed his right foot in the second to last skull’s mouth, luckily it was not alive. He then put his left foot in the last skull’s mouth. 

***CHOMP***

The Skull bit down hard on his foot, but this time its teeth were razor sharp, as it pierced through not only his shoe, but his foot as well. 

**Lord Biaoji: GRRRRRRRRRGGGH!**

The pain was so unbearable, that it felt as if he was about to go into shock. But he did not let this deter him, he focused his ripple on his left foot to force lift it from the skull. 

* **BKKSH***

He broke the head of the skull, and then used its lower mouth to push himself up again, and this time he jumped over the wall. 

He landed on a soft bed of purple flowers. 

The crowd cheered for him, chanting his name. 

**The Crowd: SON OF DRACULA! SON OF DRACULA! SON OF DRACULA**

**M:** Oh boy, he seemed to make it through the first part! He is one out of 500 people to complete this part of the Maze! But will he make it through the next one?

The lord slowly got up, he took his cane out of his mouth. 

As soon as he stood up he felt his legs begin to wobble as if they were wet noodles. 

Worst of all, his calf injury was still in immense pain. His left foot was bleeding, and his ankles felt like twigs that could snap at any moment. 

**Lord Biaoji seething:** Dammit! This hurts so much!

He limped his way to his next path, this time he had two choices.

Left or Right.

On the left path was a pit that led to a 20 inch pool, in which he had to swim to make it to the other side. 

On the right path there was another pit, but this one led to a foggy field, and if he were to jump down this pit he would’ve landed on a brick road. 

**Lord Biaoji:** It’s as if this maze knows about my bad ankles. Hmm. I can swim quite well, but that is without an injured calf. Or, I could risk totally destroying my ankles on the right path by landing on the brick road, but on the other hand, it might not be infested by weird aquatic creatures. 

Lord Biaoji didn’t take much time to think about this, as he knew he knew there was more to the pool than met the eye, he had decided to take the right path. 

He used his ripple and jumped down the right path lessening the impact of the landing, but even then his ankles still took some damage.

**Lord Biaoji:** **HRRGH!**

He looked around his surroundings and noticed that the fog grew thicker, he could barely see through it. 

When he slowly limped through the field he could hear footsteps fading in and out. 

**Lord Biaoji:** What the?

*TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP* 

The footsteps were either coming or going, 

The camera then switches behind Lord Biaoji from a mysterious person's point of view. He is walking towards Thau, and when he is hair lengths behind him, the screen turns green and the “To be continued sign appears.” 

**TO BE CONTINUED ——— >**

  
  


**Ending One**

**Ruby sees all by Cake**

**0:19-1:24**

Pictures of Kevin, Danny, Sam, Trent, Token, Michael, and Phill Lynot standing in front of a mountain, 

the moon is full and in the sky, 

and the trees blow with the wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading as much, i have been busy with school and other things, but after this chapter, I am taking a break from it, so I can complete the Intellectual council series.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend that dress in the picture is neon green.  
> Anyway, what do you guys think?


End file.
